Deal With A Deity
by SecretAnimosity
Summary: When the war ended all was well, at least for a little while. For Harry Potter life without his crimson eyed madman was even worse than with him. A drunken trip to Diagon reveals why Harry feels like he's slowly dying inside and the manipulating hooks that had been pierced into him, controlling him like a marionette. Is there a second chance? *MPREG* used to be Ultimate Betrayal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No, you're not hallucinating, The Ultimate Betrayal is back and better than ever, if I do say so myself. :) Read, enjoy, and review…I'm already working on chapter 2. **

**Chapter One: Of Secrets and Lies**

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_**THE- BOY- WHO- LIVED TO THE- MAN- WHO- KILLED TO THE NEXT DARK LORD? By Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter has received several statements from some of Harry Potter's closest friends that our beloved hero has indeed been delving into the very dark arts he saved us from. When I interviewed her, Hermione Weasley nee Granger had this to say:_

"_Well as you know Harry has been my brother in every way but blood since our first year at Hogwarts together. He has changed so much since that time. Harry left his beloved fiancée (Ginny Weasley) and completely cut off all contact with those close to him for weeks. He has been holding himself in the Black Family Home, delving deep into the darkest of magic. Harry's become frightening and it is a very real possibility that he's already started recruiting followers. I just wanted to warn everybody that our beloved hero is not who he used to be, he's extremely dangerous…"_

_Could we have been duped? Could Harry Potter have defeated You-Know-Who not to save us, but to take his place? _

Harry Potter balled up the Daily Prophet and threw it in the fire before grabbing his firewhiskey and plopping unceremoniously down on the couch. He hadn't left the house in weeks; people feared him now. Granger and Weasley had been telling everyone, via the Daily Prophet, that he was becoming the next dark lord.

It made Harry chuckle darkly whenever he thought about it; they were so close and yet so far away from the truth. He _had_ been reading all the tomes in the Black Family library, to fill the void that had plagued him since he had fought Voldemort. But he hadn't been plotting or out recruiting followers, just the opposite; he hadn't spoken to another human being in weeks. Since the Prophet had started printing stories about him turning dark not one person would look at him. Old supporters of Voldemort would just as soon kill him before they uttered a single syllable towards him and everyone else was terrified of him. Of course who wouldn't be terrified of the defeater of the worst dark lord in centuries going dark.

Harry took another drink, continuing his nightly ritual of getting so inebriated that his thoughts would become incoherent. He didn't want to think about the hatred, the loneliness, how his friends ditched him…again…for breaking up with Ginny.

Ginny had wanted to attend all the fancy balls and relish in all of his fame. She wanted to have pictures in the Daily Prophet and bask in the limelight that she had never had before. Ginny was just like Ron, wanting nothing but Harry's fame. He on the other hand wanted to hide from the world. Harry had never been so depressed, so empty. It was as though he were just a shell of himself. In a world full of people he felt more alone than he ever had, even before he discovered the world of magic…and that was saying something.

None of who he had grown close to had understood. He thought at first Hermione had, her eyes had taken on that knowing glint that he had seen many times over the years, but she hadn't. As frustrating as it was he_ had_ tried hard not to hate them for it because he hadn't understood it either. Circe, he still didn't understand it completely.

Harry missed Voldemort. In some strange, twisted way he missed having Voldemort's soul inside him. Those annual murder attempts had been so full of magic, so thick and heady with power that it made his body catch fire, his mind go hazy, and his soul sing.

Back then he had been so caught up in the moment, in trying to stay alive that he hadn't thought much about those moments… now that he had mastered Occlumency he could watch those nights over and over, feeling the intense passion as if it were really happening. But reviewing those nights left him filled with such need, such longing, that he was inconsolable for weeks. It was best if he shoved them away, he tried to bury them in the back in his mind…yet the loneliness would get too much and he would cave in, knowing full well how devastated he would be afterwards. It was a vicious cycle he was powerless to stop.

Life had no purpose now. What had once been thrilling and awe-inspiring was now dull and colorless. What had once brought him happiness now only brought back memories of happier times. Now he sat in the Black library, devouring some of the foulest books he'd ever seen whilst basking in the lingering magic that vaguely reminded him of Voldemort's. It was wrong, and he knew it. He should not long for the man who had wreaked havoc on the world, who killed thousands, who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Harry definitely should not want the piece of soul back, should not be desperate for it when he knew that in order for him to have it Voldemort would be alive and immortal. But even if he had been taught to loathe the man, he couldn't care.

In fact, the longer time went on the less he cared. The loneliness became more and more crippling each day, in turn Harry would spend more time secluded in the back of the library trying desperately to absorb the minimal magic in the fowl books. And the longer he spent, curled up with his eyes flying across ancient, yellowed pages, the more he started to realize he had been fooled.

It had started with history books, learning of how the Statue of Secrecy had come about. Harry hadn't realized just how many muggles knew of magic or just what the wizards gave up to keep peace. Behind the excuses of protection and ease for wizards were contracts with muggles from centuries back banning at least ten different types of magic including: Blood magic, elemental magic, necromancy, true illusions, and instrumental magic. All because the muggles had been too frightened to even live knowing somewhere out there someone could do such things.

Then Harry had learned of the Elven wars and how the Nomaic Elves had betrayed their own for humans. He was fascinated by the stories of Griblanc Elves and their bluish tinted, white skin and imposing, seven foot tall statures. Grim Elves were most definitely the most entrancing, with their short statures, ebony hair and eyes, and impossibly wicked magic. While all elves, Harry learned, were gifted in branches of magic such as divination, weaponry, and runes, the Grim Elves were a clan so different from the others that he wasn't sure why they were even called elves. They delved deep into necromancy and blood magic, preferring to control their target via their blood rather than wield a mighty spear or bow. Grim Elves had been the ones to curse the Nomaic Elves to their current status of house elves.

And finally, shoved between giant tomes and so battered the front cover was torn off and gone, was a small book that held an air of superiority; as if it held knowledge that was even more shocking than the others…and it did. Harry was dumbfounded by book that turned out to be a journal by Araetheus Ignatius Black (1790-1894.) This man claimed to be an illusionist of great skill and wrote all about his life in the tiny journal. Harry was sucked in to a world of magic's most elite families and Britain's political structure. He learned of the House of Commons and the House of Lords, of old political maneuvers such as flooding and roundabouts.

But what had truly been the most shocking was the history he learned behind a word he had never used. Mudblood. It was not a word used often, hardly at all in fact, since the downfall of Voldemort. A word he frowned on until he read of how the increase of squibs directly correlated to the increase of muggleborns. With the current laws they had come in already firm in their muggle views and intolerances. They had come in and over time, changed a world that used to cherish history and tradition more than anything, to fit them. It was horrifying.

And Harry had fought for this to continue.

It made him shudder, it made him sick. Whenever he was reminded of what exactly he had fought for he would cringe and grab the bottle, trying to drown out the mortification and disgust that ate at him like flesh eating slugs.

However, as much as he believed in what the "dark" side had fought for, he found himself unable to truly care. Harry had nothing left to get worked up. The only thing that truly mattered to him was that Voldemort was gone. He had fought so hard to destroy him and now he would give anything to be back in the man's presence one last time. To be a horcrux once again.

He'd grown up with that piece of soul and not realized the comfort that it brought him. You truly don't know what you have until it's gone.

With a heavy sigh and more tears welling up Harry looked around the room. Compared to other manors Grimmauld Place was tiny; with only six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a basement, kitchen, library, parlor, tea room, study, and a dining room, but it was enormous to him and just served to remind Harry how alone he was. No one ever came over, no one asked him to go out…no, Harry had only a demented house elf and a glaring portrait for company.

He had to get out, at least under his invisibility cloak. Harry knew his thoughts would soon turn suicidal and…well he couldn't come up with a single reason why he shouldn't just end it. Instead though, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and stumbled his way outside the wards. Apparating drunk was always a risk, but Harry secretly hoped that he wouldn't survive. With his luck though he arrived at the small abandoned alley behind Weasley's Wizarding Weezes…sometimes being the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die really sucked.

Stepping out of the alley Harry glanced up at the flamboyant sign and felt yet more tears stinging his eyes. He wasn't allowed there now, even if he was the one who made it all possible. After dumping Ginny all the Weasley's had turned their backs on him…including George. He would have done the same if he'd had a sister and she was dumped rather cruelly. But it still hurt, to know that those who he tried to make family had turned on him instead of helping him in his time of need.

Harry was about to turn and walk away from the place that evoked emotions he couldn't handle right now, when the door to the dark shop opened and the sound of bells chimed. An obviously drunk Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tried to make their way down the steps, just as Harry stepped out of their path. He wanted to hex them, to curse them ten ways to Sunday for how they'd abandoned him after everything they had endured together, but Ginny spoke before he could do anything.

"Honestly Hermione, how could he be like this when he doesn't even know? He's completely oblivious to what we did and he's still being a whining git. I'm a much more suitable partner than that- that monster." Her tone was one that Harry had grown familiar with over the last two years, whining and angry. It sounded as if they were finishing a conversation from earlier.

Harry's curiosity was peeked; he knew that Ginny was talking about him. What had they done? What had they hidden from him? Harry fell into step behind them and he watched Hermione giggle and push herself into Ron's side, brushing her breasts against him. What he wanted to know was what she meant. A more suitable partner than that monster? What monster?

"I don't know, Ginny. Harry's always been a tad, er, hopeless. He was so easy to manipulate, but I think that's because we were his first friends." She hiccupped and giggled some more with Ginny, who looked like she had just seen the funniest thing in the world. Harry wanted to puke, but he also craved to have Hermione under his wand. How could she say that about him? And what did she mean manipulate him?

"Remember what Dumbledore said," Hermione continued, "that soul mates, even if unaware, never get over the death of the other. He might be like this forever-" Harry's mind was having trouble processing this sudden turn in the conversation…he had a soul mate?

Harry's hands were shaking and his chest constricted. There was only one person who could even come close to filling that role…the only person who had simultaneously made his life hell and made him feel more alive than ever…

"I know of a jealousy potion you could try, Ginny. Harry would sniff out a love potion but if he's jealous of you then he'll likely fool himself into thinking it's because he loves you." Harry's wand was no more than four inches away from Granger's skull and a curse was on his lips when Ron spoke, distracting Harry for the moment.

"I can't believe we pulled it off. Even now when it's been a few years. Potter killing his own soul mate! When I was finally alone I laughed for hours! Dumbledore was a genius for pulling the whole thing off even in death. Though, I would have killed my soul mate too if they were a Dark Lord, or even a bloke. I always knew Potter was gay...I just didn't think he would still be dark if he fought against Voldy. Oh well cheers to nine happy hears without the evil bastard!"

Dumbledore, the man he had viewed as a mentor and pseudo grandfather had…and Tom was his…all the anger simultaneously quadrupled and cooled off. He was not angry, nor livid, nor murderous. He was the cold, beautiful calm before a storm; he was the eye of a hurricane that leveled whole parts of countries.

Like a veil had suddenly been removed Harry recounted his time in the wizarding world, able to recall the manipulations with crystal clarity. Sending him to the Dursley's had been to break him and keep him malleable. Sending Hagrid had been because he worshipped the ground Dumbledore walked on and would voice a hate for Slytherins. The Weasley's on the muggle side of the platform. Letting Voldemort inside the school and the stone…

'_You've raised him like a pig for slaughter!'_

Severus Snape's words from the pensieve rang through, breaking his rehashing. It was true; Dumbledore had raised him like a pig for slaughter. The despair hit and buried him like an avalanche. Harry's knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed on the cobblestone. One tear fell, then another, and another, and within a minute they were full out, gut-wrenching sobs. What little he had to try and keep himself glued together had melted away and he was lost, drowning in a stormy sea of despair.

"Tom…Tom…" Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself in a useless attempt to keep himself from falling apart. "Don't hate me…"

He would do it. When he managed to get home he would end it. End the constant suffering that seemed to be his life. On the other side he would hunt that old man down and-

The air shifted around Harry, disrupting his thoughts. It became heavy and dense, so thick that it was difficult to breathe. The air seemed saturated with magic that was unlike any Harry had ever felt before. Slowly he pushed himself up and made it to his feet. Before him was a sight that shocked him.

The first things that caught his notice were her height and her hair. She had to be at least six foot and towered over Harry's petite 5'5. Striking crimson hair fell in perfect ringlets and ended at curvaceous hips. She was dressed in a black…was that a toga? It draped across her ample bosom and wrapped around her body tightly, spilling around painted toes that were not touching the cobblestone. When Harry's eyes travelled back up the woman her black eyes bored into his emerald ones.

"W-who are you?" This was not your average witch; Harry knew that by just looking at her. Her magic could not be human, it was too thick, too powerful, too crushing. The mere thought of it running through his body made him cringe.

The mysterious woman's head tilted and a beautiful, frightening smile played on her full lips. "I was called Arae for many years amongst the mortals."

Harry grasped his wand behind his back, confused and wary of how she used the word mortals. This action only made her smile impossibly bigger, her blindingly white teeth showing now. "Harry Potter." The woman, Arae, nodded, seemingly unaware that that name now caused most to blanche and leave. It only backed up his theory, she could not be human.

"I have a proposition for you, Harry Potter. You see you have a thirst for revenge that rivals that of the Titans and I am able to give that to you…for a price." Harry could feel his eyes go wide and his jaw drop open.

"Who are you?" Arae's smile returned at his question.

"I am a lesser known goddess of witchcraft and curses. However over time my name has been pushed aside and eventually forgotten. What few temples I had erected in my honor have been destroyed and now I have no mortals calling upon me and worshipping my name. Over the last few centuries my power has diminished to near lethal levels." If it were possible Harry's jaw would have hit the ground. He wanted to laugh and call the woman crazy, but he couldn't. He knew she was telling the truth just from being in her presence. There was nothing human about her.

"However, there are ways for me to return to strength, which is where you, my dear, come in. I have enough power left to give you the opportunity to extract the revenge you desire, to change it all and never feel the loneliness, the heart ache, the emptiness you feel ever again."

It sounded as if…Harry was frozen in shock, his mind screaming at him that there was no way. He hadn't realized Arae had moved until her whispered words were no more than an inch from his ear. "I am a goddess Harry Potter, I can do anything. They took your childhood, your innocence, your freedom, your soul mate, and your future. They took everything from you…I can give it back."

Harry's heart was racing as Arae pulled back and their eyes locked.

"What do you want?" Harry whispered. However much this felt as if he were making a deal with the devil, he wanted this, no needed this. Arae's eyes sparkled and her lips turned into a predatory smile.

"I only have enough power left to send your soul back fifteen years. After that I will be reduced to my animalia form. You will sign a contract," Arae snapped her fingers and a piece of ancient parchment appeared in a puff of dark grey smoke along with a quill. A quill he had quite personal experiences with. He couldn't help but rub the back of his hand where the words were still raised.

"Stating that you will protect my life with yours. I will be very weak afterwards and you will be my guard. Not only will you protect me, you will dedicate yourself to me. You will worship at my alter; as will your soul mate, your offspring, and their offspring. While your guard duties will not last more than five years, as stated in paragraph two, you and your blood will forever honor me, I will be the patroness of your line. Whilst you are going about exacting revenge I will be on the lookout for a worthy consort. Someone to bear me a godling so that they may bring my name back to life, raise my temples and bring the mortals to honor me. I will rise to power and you shall get your love and your revenge.

Do we have a deal, Harry Potter?"

For several moments Harry could only stare stupidly at her. And then his brain began to reboot itself and started processing what Arae had said. She was dying, because she was no longer being worshipped. He was dying, because he had killed his soul mate. Arae had come up with a solution that would help them both. But he had questions.

Harry looked up to Arae, "What does it mean to dedicate myself to you? What does it mean that you will be the patroness of my line? What exactly am I doing when if I agree for my children, and theirs, to be pledged to you?"

Once again Arae smiled, this time though, she looked genuinely pleased. "To dedicate yourself to me is to worship me, to become one of my children. You will have an alter in my name and every day until I am once again strong you will honor me with a ritual I will teach you. It is not uncommon; you wizardlings have chosen gods and goddesses to pledge to since the beginning of time; however the practice has become less popular in the last century. We will bring it back.

"To make me the patroness of your line you will need to claim your lordship. But after that your home will include an altar of mine, you will honor me in ways in which I will show you, and your crest will change. You will practice the old ways and in exchange you and your line will become infused with more power.

"And to your last question, you will raise your children in my name. You will teach them of me, how to honor my name, how to do my bidding if I ever desire, and pledge them to me when they are the appropriate age. They will do the same to their children, and it will go on. I would never harm them, or you, for you will be my first worshippers in centuries. I will bless you and protect you; in exchange you will do the same for me."

It seemed fair enough, even if he had no idea what worshipping a goddess included. Deep down, though, he knew he was going to say yes, even if he had to have a human sacrifice to worship her. So Harry let his other questions rest and nodded.

"I want to read the contract first." With a simple flick of the wrist the parchment disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then reappeared the same way in front of him. It was parchment older than he had ever seen and on it was words written a very flowery script and black ink.

The first paragraph outlined the main points. The second was the details on his duties as guard. Arae would be reduced to an animal form after this and would be for a while. So he would take her on under the guise of a familiar and would bring her with him everywhere he went. At no time were others to touch her and she was to be well fed. Neglect or failure to keep her safe resulted in his death. The duration of his guard duties would last no more than five years, as Arae had said.

The third paragraph was basically a nice way of saying that he was bound to secrecy. He was unable to tell anyone of her true identity, without explicit permission, or their deal in any way possible or his magic would kill him. The fourth was his promise to pledge himself, and his line to her patronage. Should he select another god upon her return to the stars was betrayal and resulted in, surprise surprise, his death. Should his offspring stray from her she had the right to visit them and if they still strayed, a curse would be set in motion. The curse was outlined in the next paragraph, basically stating that they would never find happiness until they returned to Arae. The second to last paragraph, number six, was Arae's end of the bargain. Upon signing this contract she would send them back fifteen years. She would care for him and his children to come as long as Harry held up his end. And the final paragraph recounted all points and very boldly stated that breaking this contract resulted in the death of the guilty party, Arae included.

For the first time in years Harry felt the small flicker of hope rage into a roaring fire. A real smile pulled his lips up and he hastily reached for the quill. The torrent of hope and anxiousness were so powerful he barely felt where the words carved into the back of his hand. When he was done, when Harry James Potter was written on the left line Harry looked up to Arae with glee. He was going back. Back to the days before Hogwarts and manipulations. Back to the days when Voldemort was still alive.

Her smile was genuine and she too signed her name at the bottom before the parchment was engulfed in purple flames. When it was gone Arae spoke.

"Very well, Harry Potter. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he nearly shouted. He was so ready for this. To feel the horcrux inside him again, to feel that bond with Voldemort, and to see all those who betrayed him die.

"I will see you soon."

Arae waived her hand and murmured a long string of words in a language he had never heard before he felt a jerking motion. He could feel himself floating, leaving his body, and had just enough time to look down and catch a glimpse of his unmoving body lying on the cobblestone before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke in the most uncomfortable way he had experienced in many years. The suffocating smell of mothballs and dust in the air had his lungs irritated in just a few breaths. Not only was the air stale but his pillow was missing and his blanket had suddenly become the scratchiest, most stiff thing on the planet. He was so going to kill Kreacher when he got his hands on him.

After a few minutes of absolute misery Harry sat up quickly, huffing with anger, only smash his head into something hard. Wincing, Harry collapsed back into his uncomfortable bed and clutched at his head. His fingers went to explore, searching for a bump he would undoubtedly have, only to find his hair short and untamable as it had been years and years ago.

Emerald eyes shot open, expecting to see his bedroom back at Grimmauld Place. However, Harry only saw black. It was as if he hadn't opened his eyes at all. Grunting in even more anger Harry raised his hand and conjured a ball of light in his hand.

Blurry shapes and weird placed shadows were not what he expected to see. He hadn't seen like this since he had repaired his vision almost six years ago. Did he even still have his glasses anymore? It couldn't hurt to try. He would use them until he could hunt down the OptiWitch and demand her fix them again, she had promised they would last a life time.

'_Accio Glasses' _Harry thought and was prepared to wait as his magic found them and brought them to him. But he didn't wait; in under a second the familiar metal frames were in his hand and Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion. It should have taken at least a minute. Shrugging it off as a fluke Harry slipped his glasses on and conjured the ball of light again.

Momentary panic hit Harry like a bludger to the gut. He took in the underneath of the stairs and the cleaning supplies and old odds and ends in the corner, trying hard not cry out in rage. Why was he back in this god forsaken shit hole? Who on earth would have known exactly how to place the muggle's things just as it had been? How did they even find them? He himself had tried, hoping to take vengeance on the way they had raised him, but was unable to locate them. Why-

And then it came back. All of last night's memories came rushing back, bombarding him so fast he could barely keep up. Harry grinned widely when he realized it had worked! He was eleven again! He had dorky glasses and a malnourished frame with bruises still fresh from a beating he'd gotten…and he'd never been happier.

Harry laid back and stretched like a cat, searching his mind for the one thing he had missed almost as much as Voldemort himself. Sighing contentedly, Harry closed his eyes and poked around his mind until he found the soul bond. It was so prominent, so easy to access, but right now it was giving off vibes of complete and utter insanity. He felt it react to his mental prod and Harry tried to send all the wonderful feelings he felt through the bond. He would not make Tom suffer ever again, even if he didn't know how keen he was on the idea of Voldemort being his soul mate he had lived the other path and it was definitely not something he was going to experience twice. If Voldemort was destined for him then maybe, just maybe things would work out.

Harry was brought out of his brilliant mood by the muggles. That was something he hadn't thought about, the Dursleys. He was supposed to live with them for the next seven YEARS? The bile that rose in his throat was more than enough to know he couldn't do it, he'd be a known murderer before people "found out" about his parseltounge ability.

"UP! Get up, now!" Petunia's shrill voice came from the other side of the door. She rapped on the door a few more times and screeched, "Up!"

Harry bit back a curse and raised his hand to find the string that turned on the light when another ball of light, even brighter than the first shot from his fingers and hovered in mid air. It was blindingly bright, even with his glasses off, and Harry frantically waved his hand, trying to get rid of the ball before the muggles saw it. The last thing he needed was for them to find out he was doing magic; it was already going to take a trip to the Alley to heal the injuries that plagued this body.

With another wave it was gone and Harry frowned, his magic had never been so volatile before. "Arae?" Harry hissed quietly, knowing she would be in this small shit hole somewhere.

He felt something move by his foot and he fought the urge to kick whatever it was. It was long and skinny and he felt it curl up beside his hip. _**~Yessss, mortal?~**_

Any bubbling anger was quickly cooled by the quiet hissing. How long had it been? Tears stung Harry's eyes, catching him off guard, and he fought to keep them back. Nine years...nine years since he had heard the beauty of the snake tongue. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the ability until he realized he no longer had it, but even then he hadn't truly understood the magnitude of how much he had missed it.

_**~Did you by chance do more than just sssend me back?~ **_The hisses fell off his tongue like honey, as only an experienced parseltongue could do.

_**~I may have accidentally broken a block when I attached your soul to this body.~**_

_**~Thank you,~ **_Harry ground out, his blood beginning to boil when the full weight of what that meant hit him. Dumbledore had blocked some of his magic.

Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Granger, everyone he had considered family had betrayed him…and now he was back. He was back in his ten year old body, able to get revenge on those who had manipulated him and lied to him. They had taken everything he had ever wanted from him and now he was going to show them exactly how ruthless the soul mate to Lord Voldemort could be.

**-o-**

"Don't you dare let the food burn, boy. Duddy's birthday must be special." Petunia sneered at him, but barely glanced at him as she was arranging _'Duddy's_' presents.

The sneer that threatened to curl his lips was hidden as he ducked his head and turned away from the stacks of presents that were taller than he was. It had been years since he had had to make his own food, let alone anyone else's. This was elves work, he had more important things to do with his time than play servant to muggles.

'_You are the soul mate to the most powerful wizard in centuries,' _a really vicious part of himself whispered, _'they should be making you food and obeying your demands.' _

Harry's lips quirked into a smirk at the thought, maybe he would be able to enslave them one day, but not now. He didn't have the time to dedicate to completely changing the social structure, it was less about a month till his letter came and he had to get control of his magic again as well as rebuild his occlumancy walls.

Everything Harry cooked he added extra butter, salt, and cheese; he hoping to kill the muggles without becoming a wanted murderer before he made his debut into the wizarding world. While one hand skillfully cracked eggs the other held up the hideous clothes that was Dudley's hand-me-downs. It had been five years since he had been forced to wear these ridiculous rags and it was doing nothing to assuage his growing anger.

After what felt like years, breakfast was over and as was custom in this house Harry had been stripped of his right to eat for dropping an eggshell on the pristine tile floor. His anger hit another peak, he had forgotten how awful muggles were. Some time ago he had pushed those memories into a dark corner of his mind and never touched them. Now that he was not only remembering them but reliving them as well, his urge to slaughter his only remaining family was pulsing through his veins, especially when Petunia had discovered Miss Figg's broken leg.

The same conversation of whether or not to take him along to the zoo occurred and Harry stayed silent not really sure if he wanted to go or not and fuming at their words. Part of him wished they would leave him at the house so that he could make an impromptu trip to Diagon and the other part wanted to go, if nothing more than to escape this prison.

Eventually the decision was the same and he was shoved into the back seat after a speech about funny business. He had nodded acceptingly and pursed his lips so that he wouldn't retort, it would only end with the belt and if the muggle tried to lay a finger on him he knew he would lose it. Next summer though, he would be damned sure that he wasn't here unless it was to inconspicuously kill the wale.

The ride to the Zoo was long and infuriating; Vernon complained about menial things that had Harry grinding his teeth. He would kill to have his only problem be that of a new boss or a business dinner he needed to attend. If Vernon knew half of what Harry had to do the man would probably keel over in fear. As it was Harry distracted himself with torturing Dudley subtly in attempts to ignore Vernon as his topic of whining switched to Harry.

Dudley was entertaining himself with kicking Harry's legs. For every kick that Dudley landed on him, Harry flicked his finger, causing the seatbelt to get tighter and tighter. It took way longer than for a normal person to catch on, but when Dudley did his eyes went wide. He was squirming uncomfortably and frantically trying to release the buckle. By the time they made it to the zoo Dudley was silently crying and purple. Harry slid out of the car whilst he released the magic on the buckle and listened to Petunia fret over her _Duddykins _by the front of the car.

With only a quick glare Dudley lied and said the seatbelt had done it on its own, and Harry escaped any "punishment". The rest of the trip Harry trailed behind the muggles, hardly paying attention to the mundane animals. They were no longer fascinating after having ridden Hypogriffs and Dragons, raised Blast-Ended Skrewts, seen Nagini, and faced Acromantulas, although Arae had gotten a kick out of the penguins.

**-o-**

_**~Mortal,~ **_Harry grit his teeth but otherwise ignored the bored snake.

_**~Mortal,~ **_

_**~MORTAL~**_ This time Arae's hiss was deadly, laced with fury. Harry sighed and pulled out of his mind before looking at Arae.

_**~What do you want?~ **_Harry asked, exasperated.

_**~Put me in the tree, I cannot grow in muggle view.~ **_Harry sighed and shook his head before standing up and lifting Arae. He reached up on his tip toes and held her out as far as he could. Arae coiled tightly before launching herself at the nearest limb.

_**~There, now may I go back to occluding my mind?~**_

_**~Yesss.~**_

With another eye roll Harry sat back down and leaned back against the trunk. He hadn't really been occluding his mind, that was already done, finished and fortified last week. But Arae had been teasing him about how much time he spent sitting under the tree trying to repair the soul bond.

Along with small doses of positive emotions that he was sure was making Voldemort sick, he sent portioned out doses of magic. Since the block had been removed accessing his core was as simple as breathing and sending the excess through the bond helped him gain control of it little by little. It also helped Voldemort, strengthening him little by little.

Harry hoped to have his mate totally reliant on the magic by the time Hogwarts rolled around so that no unicorn blood would be spilt. The last thing Harry needed was Voldemort dooming himself to a half-life; they'd tried that once before already.

But sending emotions and magic through the bond was as far as Harry got. Whenever he tried to access Voldemort's emotions it was crippling. The first time he had succeeded he had been near incapacitated for days, much to the horror of the muggles.

He had been lying in bed in the middle of the night when he first accessed them. Harry was used to feeling Voldemort's anger, hell he had been feeling it for years, but this was so much more intense. This utter madness made his head spin and his jaw clench hard enough to break through Hagrid's rock cakes. Immediately he had flooded his end of the bond with all his happiness, all of his acceptance and hope for the future. He kept at it, flooding out all the negative with every gooey, positive emotion he could muster.

When the rage became underlined anger and the hostility was replaced with curiosity Harry focused on his magical core. It took more effort than he had imagined to send a wave of magic through, but even as he collapsed back breathing heavily, the shock, confusion, and reluctant thankfulness Harry felt more than made up for any discomfort on his part. However when Voldemort gave into his greed and tried to take more Harry felt a wave of pain and dizziness, before he could barely feel anything at all aside from a sucking feeling that vaguely reminded him of Dementors.

Voldemort must have felt it too because the sucking feeling stopped and Harry was overcome with slight worry and an enormous amount of curiosity before his eyes drooped closed and he gave way to unconsciousness.

**-o-**

Harry sat at the wards edge in the back yard behind the tool shed. Once again he was feeding power through the bond. It had only been two weeks since he had started this but he was diligent about it every day, twice a day. He rose before Petunia, and practiced sending as much as he could without harming himself only to repeat the process right before bed. At night was when he gathered the most power and sent it in huge tidal waves, when he could afford to pass out.

Voldemort's curiosity was at an all time high but the hostility was almost completely gone, as was the rage. The soul bond no longer held the mind spinning animosity, but was instead replaced with a wary, grudging acceptance. Harry made sure to send sporadic feelings deliberately throughout the day, most of them gooey crap when he needed a laugh, Voldemort's annoyance was utterly hilarious. He had no doubt Voldemort wanted to kill someone when he did that.

However he also accidentally sent emotions when they were in the extreme. Yesterday Dudley had gathered his gang to play Harry Hunting, a game Harry hadn't thought about in years. While he was running his anger built until it peaked into homicidal levels. He had been running from a muggle! Dudley was on borrowed time as far as Harry was concerned. If he hadn't decided to wait to kill the Dursleys, Dudley would have been dead yesterday as well as his little 'gang.'

He hadn't meant to send his utter hatred and fury to Voldemort but was shocked stupid for several long minutes when he had felt a warm calm wave wash over him.

_**-o-**_

Finally the day of the arrival of the first letter had come and Harry was trying very hard not to fidget in his seat, going so far as to sit on his hands. This was it, the beginning of the end for Dumbledore's plans. In one month and one day he would be on a train to Hogwarts, on his way to Voldemort. This was the day that started it all, the day the wizarding world's history took a another direction.

Harry made sure to make a phenomenal full English breakfast with as much fat and grease as he could, making Vernon's mouth water. He wanted them fully sated for what would happen soon, as he had no intentions of being drug all over England again. So he sat, almost vibrating with anticipation and excitement, annoying Voldemort to no end. He didn't touch anything on the table, he didn't ask for any food and he didn't give in to the temptation to sneer at the disgusting sight the two whales made as they inhaled their breakfast that was second in its grotesqueness only to one Ronald Weasley. At least these two chewed with their mouth shut.

The flap of the mail slot sent Harry's heart racing faster than any broom he'd ever ridden; his breaths were coming in irregular silent gasps as he waited.

"Go get the mail Dudley," Vernon didn't even look up as he piled more cheesy eggs on his plate, eyeing the greasy and artery clogging food with greed. Dudley though dropped his fork, horrified that he would be deemed such a task when Harry was sitting not two feet away doing nothing. Petunia looked equally as shocked as she laid her hand on her husband's arm.

"Dear, Dudley is eating."

Vernon's eyes snapped up and his cheeks tinted red, "Go get the mail boy." There was no doubt to whom he was speaking to now and Harry restrained himself from jumping out of his seat. Instead he bowed his head, hiding his smirk, and left the table. Once the swinging door into the hallway closed he ran so fast he nearly ran into the front door.

'_Vernon, Vernon, Petunia, AH! Mr. H. Potter, Cupboard under the stairs, Little Whingy, Surrey.'_

His excitement faded into nothing only to be replaced by a bout of homicidal rage that rivaled Voldemort's. Cupboard Under The Stairs…Dumbledore had known. He had known Harry slept in a fucking cupboard and he did nothing! That son of corner bred whore! When Harry saw him again he would-

A warm calm enveloped Harry like a warm blanket, relaxing him to his very bones. His eyes rolled back and he struggled to keep himself upright. His anger melted away, allowing Harry to focus on the present. He would deal with Dumbledore later, for now he had the muggles to deal with. The heavy calm receded and Harry picked up the rest of the mail, noticing the crack in the wooden front door. Had he done that?

"Come on boy, hurry up! What are you doing, checking the letters for bombs?" While Vernon laughed at his unfunny joke Harry repaired the door with a wave of his hand. Harry hadn't been focused on it and his magic went overboard, repairing it so much the eye hole disappeared. He could only hope they wouldn't notice that.

With the letter open and in his hand he strolled back into the kitchen, letting his magic wrap around him just enough for the muggles to feel it. All eyes snapped to him, Vernon in mid bite, dropped his fork and turned an ugly shade of green. A devious smirk curled Harry's lips while he dropped the rest of the mail on the table. The Hogwarts letter still firmly in hand Harry spoke.

"I'm a wizard? Why didn't you tell me?"

While Vernon went a splendid shade of purple, Petunia shrieked loudly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"V-Vernon! Th-that's…"

His uncle stood, knocking over his chair and slammed his fists on the table. "NO! YOU LISTEN HERE BOY-" he was cut off by the light fixture above the table falling on the table and shattering into hundreds of pieces. Harry copied the muggle, leaning over the table and glaring at their shocked faces.

"No you listen, fat ass. I will be going to Hogwarts and you will not say a damned word about it." Either Vernon was ridiculously stupid or had more courage than all of Gryffindor combined. It actually would have been frightening if Harry were actually eleven. Vernon seized the edge of the table and flipped it across the room, shattering the back sliding glass door. He was panting heavily, spit and grease flying as he took one step forward, fist rising.

'_Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you boy? You need to mean them Potter! You need to really want to cause pain…to enjoy it…righteous anger won't hurt me for long!"_

Harry took a deep breath and locked eyes with Vernon, letting all his hate and animosity build up inside. He wanted Vernon to hurt, needed him to feel every ounce of pain he had caused Harry in this life and the last. And then he felt it.

It felt glorious, the velvety feel of magic that wrapped around him. He watched Vernon wail and collapse, but was more focused on the taste that lingered on his tongue. All track of time was lost as Harry began to giggle, listening to the screams of all three of the muggles. Vernon in pain and the other two in horror, pleading him to stop.

It was almost as if he was possessed, he couldn't stop. While he knew more dark curses than most Death Eaters he had never really had the chance to use them. Now though, he was reveling in the feel of Vernon under his magic; watching the three in a demented glee. It didn't last long enough but when he felt Voldemort trying to break through his haze he knew he needed to release Vernon from the Cruciatus; he couldn't have another Frank and Alice Longbottom so soon.

The screams stopped though Vernon still twitched violently and Petunia was still shrieking and sobbing loudly while Dudley was in the corner balling. Harry simply smiled at them, feeling much better now that he had taken some of his anger out.

"Tomorrow, Petunia, you will take me to Diagon Alley." When she nodded fearfully Harry turned and left the kitchen, he had a reply to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad y'all are loving it! **

**Chapter Three: A Second First Time**

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I accept my seat in Hogwarts and will see you September 1__st__._

_Harry Potter  
_  
Short, but to the point; he was not about to be her Golden Boy again. He was going straight to Slytherin or else the hat wouldn't sort another head. Those hooks and manipulations would never reach him there and he would be free to act however he wanted to due to the ridiculous prejudice. Maybe Snape would have an aneurism- Snape…the last time he had seen the potions master was when Nagini tore a hole in the man's throat. Harry's throat constricted as he remembered. However miserable he made Harry or how much Harry enjoyed annoying him, the man had given his life for him… That wasn't something Harry took lightly.

Harry waited impatiently by the door in the best rags he owned with Arae curled around his neck. He had woken up at four, unable to get back to sleep. With all the energy he had Harry focused on sending as much magic he could muster to Voldemort. They had been doing this for weeks and apart from that one time Voldemort never tried to take what he wasn't given, though it didn't help that the man…wraith…spirit…whatever sucked it up like a starving man. While his mind was making slow progress Harry felt increasingly worried about him. Each time Harry sent magic through the bond Voldemort got stronger, yet he was still nowhere near how Harry had known him. It was frustrating and maddening.

"Hurry up!" Harry growled impatiently, irritation biting at him. Petunia squeaked and pulled herself away from Vernon who was lying on the couch, still twitching. With keys in hand Petunia exited the house, careful to stay as far away from Harry as she could.

The car ride was mostly silent, except for Petunia's frightened whimpers when Arae poked her head out, hissing. She almost fainted when Harry hissed back.

_**~We are going to Diagon Alley, Mortal?~**_

_**~Yes. I have a lot of shopping to do. Do you remember the descriptions of people I told you about?~**_

_**~I told you before I do not need your descriptions, I know who is trash.~**_

Harry's giggle made his aunt cringe away, eliciting more giggles from her nephew. The rest of the drive was quiet, Harry almost bouncing in his seat. This would be his debut; the wizarding world was in for a shock.

_**-o-**_

The toothless walnut was behind the bar again, but that's all Harry was able to notice before he was sucked into nostalgia. He could practically see the Weasley's packed in the left side of the bar and Mr. Weasley dragging him away from the other to talk about Sirius.

Sirius- Harry hadn't thought about the man in years, and he most certainly had not realized his godfather was still alive. Still rotting away in Azkaban and Peter was still hiding in the Weasley home. Could he capture Peter? Free Sirius?

Ten years ago Harry would have jumped at the chance, been dazzled by the hope of having a family…but now… Now things were different. His soul mate was Voldemort, the man who had killed Sirius Black's best friends. Sirius was a staunch light wizard no matter what his magic craved or his pedigree said. Sirius would be a hindrance…he would expect a child Harry and want to take him in, parent him. It would be exceedingly difficult to make the proper connections and build his reputation with his godfather breathing down his neck.

No, he had to let it play out on its own. If Sirius escaped, then he escaped and Harry would deal with it then…but for now, he would just sit back and do nothing.

Once Harry was inside the alley he made sure to blend into the background, not wanting to be recognized in his current attire. Gringotts was first on the list. The goblins gave him a little hassle over not having his key, but eventually with a drop of blood they were able to destroy all keys and make a new one just for him.

Funny enough, Griphook was the one to take him to his vault again. This time however Harry didn't annoy the creature with questions or try to hang out the cart. He did, however, take at least double the amount of galleons as he did the first time around. Griphook didn't say a word though, and Harry left Gringotts with a smirk.

Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions was dead, thanks to great timing. It was just striking noon when Harry walked in and immediately Madam Malkin was greeting him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I need a full wardrobe."

Madam Malkin's eyes went wide for a second before she nodded and flicked her wand. A quill and notepad came zooming towards her. "List everything you'll be needing and in what fabrics and colors."

"Pajamas in silk, boxers in cotton, six everyday robes in acromantula silk, two dark green, two dark blue, and four black. Eight pairs of black pants, in whatever you recommend but keep in mind I'm going to be meeting a lot of purebloods this year. Twelve shirts, six in white, two in dark green, two in dark blue, and two in black. A thick, winter robe trimmed in dark green. A black cloak with a deep hood. Then I need the Hogwarts' standard uniform also in Acromantula silk. Dragonhide boots, along with two black pairs of shoes. And last but not least sturdy set of gloves."

Madam Malkin hardly seemed phased and didn't bat an eye when he finished. She ushered Harry onto the stand he had met Draco Malfoy on. Madam Malkin called over her assistant and they got to work while Harry zoned out.

Tomorrow was his birthday. He turned eleven and he would celebrate alone…again.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of that train of thought, instead choosing to think about what he would do when he got to Hogwarts. Classes were sure to be exceedingly dull, but he couldn't let that show. It would be too suspicious if he breezed through class without a single problem…but he wasn't going to be the almost failing student again either. A smirk curled Harry's lips. Maybe he could be a little prodigy…struggle just enough to ease suspicion but thoroughly outshine even Granger.

He would need to skim the textbooks again, make sure that he hadn't forgotten any theories or spells, but after that this year should be a breeze. So how could he keep his mind active? Could he teach himself more advanced magic? He had never studied Ancient Runes or Arithmancy in school so those would occupy him. He'd have to pick up lots of reference texts though, he wouldn't be able to ask questions if he didn't understand a theory.

Dark Arts were another thing that could occupy him. He had studied theories and memorized curses, but he hadn't actually been able to practice them. Therefore he hadn't gotten used to the feel of Dark Magic…he had gotten lost in the feel of the Cruciatus Curse just this morning and as future ruler of Death Eaters that couldn't happen. He needed to start slow and learn to control them.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Arae hissed angrily. Madam Malkin screamed in surprise and Harry panicked. "Don't touch her," he hissed angrily, eyes narrowing. A pale Madam Malkin nodded silently and went back to work. Harry thanked his lucky stars she hadn't actually touched Arae, the last thing he needed was to come this far and then break the contract.

He was not about to die now.

After another hour Harry's wardrobe was complete and he had ditched the rags. He was now dressed in shiny black shoes, black pants, a white shirt, and the Acromantula silk cloak with the deep hood. When the rest was placed in a feather light bag Madam Malkin rang up the total.

"That will be fifty two galleons, ten sickles, and twelve knuts." Harry nodded, prepared for the large amount. Once that was paid for he was out the door, heading towards Ollivander's. He felt naked, exposed without a wand. A situation he was going to rectify immediately.

The hairs on the back of his neck still stood up when he entered the old, dusty shop.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you."

"Good morning Mr. Ollivander," Harry responded politely, "I am of course, here for my wand."

"Of course, of course, what else would you be here for? Potions ingredients?" Ollivander laughed at his joke before wandering off through the shelves.

"It seems like only yesterday," the wandmaker called out, "that your mother and father where in here buying their first wands."

Harry had heard this speech before and tuned it out until the wandmaker returned. When he did, Ollivander's arms were loaded down with small boxes and Harry about groaned…he had forgotten how long it had taken to find his wand the first time.

Shelves exploded, glass shattered, and at least ten wands were ripped from his hands before he could even wave them, before Ollivander started mumbling, "I wonder."

"Just one second Mr. Potter," Ollivander was gone before Harry could reply, disappearing into the back room. When he returned he was carrying a single box and Harry's heart started to race. This was his wand…

"Eleven and three quarter inches, Holly and Phoenix Feather." Ollivander grasped the tip and held the handle out for Harry.

Harry reached out slowly, fear of the wand he loved rejecting him slowly tightening his chest. But as soon as his fingers touched the polished wood Harry knew it hadn't. Warm, delicious magic seemed to flood through his body, out of his wand, and seep into the air around him. It cocooned him in power and Harry couldn't hold back his grin or his sigh in relief.

"How curious…very curious…"

Harry pretended not to hear the man and turned to Ollivander, "How much for the wand and a holster?"

"Eight galleons Mr. Potter."

When the wand was paid for and strapped to his arm Harry walked out feeling much more confident. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his list. He still needed to visit the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Eyeloops Owl Emporium, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Scrivenshaft's Quill shop.

It only took ten minutes to get in and out Scrivenshaft's with enough quills, parchment, and ink to last a solid two years. He would need the extra for his self-study. The Apothecary took about the same time, as they were selling student packs that had all the necessary ingredients plus some already bundled together for one price.

At Portage's Harry skipped over the regular pewter cauldrons and smirked when he found a self-stirring one, it would save him a lot of aching muscles in Potions and Snape's expression when he saw it was sure to be amusing. Next Harry purchased a trunk from Emmanuel's Luggage and had the clerk add on a password security system. This time if his room were raided again, they wouldn't find anything Harry didn't want them to.

Finally it was time for Flourish and Blotts, the last shop before he called it a night and resumed shopping tomorrow. As always the bookstore was packed with customers and clerks were running wild. He had seen familiar faces over the course of the day, but when Harry saw Granger and her parents in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Section he had to force himself not to draw his wand.

Instead, Harry forced himself to focus on finding an available clerk.

_**~The fates must love your anguish mortal,~ **_Arae hissed, laughing at him. The only free clerk was standing not five feet away from the mudblood.

_**~Shut up Arae or I'll sell you to the Apothecary.~ **_Arae only laughed at his empty threat and Harry grit his teeth as he headed towards the clerk.

"Excuse me sir," Harry called, ignoring the Granger's eyes on him, "I was wondering if you could help me. See I want to teach myself Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but I don't want anyone to know yet."

The clerk grinned conspiratorially, "Ah, a soon to be Slytherin are you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, and I want to make sure I'm the best this year. Do you know of texts that I can purchase to teach myself?"

"Mum," Granger whined, "I want to do that too!"

Harry ground his teeth together and ignored Granger. "Of course Mr. -?"

"Potter, Harry Potter." The clerks eyes went wide before his grin got wider.

"Of course, Mr. Potter right this way. It's nice to meet you at last."

The clerk ended up leading him to the back of the store and much to Harry's irritation, Granger followed, trying not to be obvious.

"Now Mr. Potter, you will need _Numerology and Grammatica, New Theory of Numerology, Ancient Runes Made Easy, a Rune Dictionary, _and_ Spellman's Syllabary." _As he called out the names of the books the clerk would load them in Harry's arms. By the end he wasn't sure if he could carry them all plus the ones he needed just for first year.

"Now Hogwart's library is extensive and it will have a plethora of books for you to use as references. One tip, stay away from _Numerology Made Easy,_ that book will do nothing but confuse the brains out of you. Now I'll take these," the clerk held his arms out and Harry placed the thick tomes in his arms, "and you get the rest of what you need. These will be waiting up front for you."

"Thank you sir," the clerk nodded and headed off. When Harry turned back around he found Granger with a pile of books in her arms.

"You shouldn't even try you know," Harry drawled in his best impersonation of a Malfoy.

Granger turned around, her face scrunched up in confusion. Harry had to bite back a laugh at her buck teeth. They were absolutely enormous. "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't even try. From the muggle clothes you're wearing I assume you're a mudblood. You'll have enough on your plate to deal with when you get to Hogwarts…learning two extra subjects on top of the already rigorous workload will be impossible for you." Harry was proud of how haughty he managed to sound.

Hermione scowled and stuck her nose in the air, "And what make you think you'll be able to do it then?"

A feral smirk twisted Harry's lips and he played the card he had never played before, "Because I'm _Harry Potter. _Not only did I defeat the Dark Lord I come from an Ancient and Noble house." With that Harry turned and walked away, still smirking to himself and feeling extremely amused. Maybe having granger at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry didn't run into Granger again after that. He collected the rest of his required books and put them in his trunk and back in his pocket when he was done. Now he could relax. He could book a room at the Leaky Cauldron and resume shopping tomorrow.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed when Harry entered. He recognized Lavender Brown eating with her family over by the window and Diggle was eating alone by the door. Harry made his way over to the bar and waited for Tom to be done refilling a firewhiskey. Ugh, what Harry wouldn't do for a whiskey to help him unwind after today. But, such was the cost of being eleven again.

"Hello, what can I do for you lad?"

Harry looked to Tom, "I need to rent a room until September 1, please."

Tom the bartender raised a long haired, bushy eyebrow at him but shrugged and pulled off a key from a hook. "Suite seven is open for thirty galleons."

Harry traded the galleons for a key and ordered some dinner to be brought to him before slipping towards the stairs. Suite seven was the fourth door on the left side of the long hallway, Harry knew from experience. This was the same suite Minister Fudge had spoken to him in when Harry had blown up Marge.

As soon as Harry was in the room Arae had slithered down and across floor, stopping in front of the fireplace. Harry watched her grow into her larger size and then curl up in amusement. He left her there so he could unpack his trunk and organize his potions ingredients. Afterwards he hung up his new wardrobe with a flick of his wand and changed into pajamas.

At half past eight the maid brought dinner up and Harry tossed the steak to Arae. While nibbling on his mashed potatoes he skimmed through _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ and relaxed.

At ten Harry was curled up in the giant bed watching the shadows flicker off the wall from the fire in the other room where Arae was still curled up. The soul bond was had made more progress today, but that, Harry supposed, was probably from the larger than usual portion of magic. Anticipation, hesitancy, and a little panic were shooting at Harry from Voldemort's end and it while he felt a little guilty for not getting to bed on time, it made him happy to know that he was expected and needed.

Harry's eyes drifted shut and he worked on gathering all the magic he could. But today he had a surprise for Voldemort, he was in a magical environment. So not only was Harry able to collect his powerful magic, but he could collect the sentient magic around him and push it through the bond. While it wasn't as strong as his own, the quantity made up for it.

Harry spent at least a half hour collecting the magic around him, building it up until he couldn't hold anymore and then he pushed it through the bond. Surprise and relief hit him first and Harry curled up more with a happy grin on his face. But then came the realization and the confusion and that was when Harry sent an enormous tidal wave of his own magic speeding through the bond.

The last thing Harry felt through the bond was surprise and a little pride before he slipped into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
EveryLastDrop: Thank you for taking the time for such a detailed review! I love them! I agree I love messing with Granger. In the previous UB she was clubbed…but I just couldn't stop myself from writing that bit and when I finished I knew this could lead into something MUCH MUCH better. Haha! About Harry and Voldemort's connection and how its building, I'm trying my hardest to restrain myself and let it build. Glad it's paying off : ) Hogwarts…Hogwarts will be a surprise. And I'm still tossing Snape back and forth in my evil little brain…so who knows what could happen.**

**Katconan: Do you happen to be in possession of a crystal ball? ; )**

**Oh it has come to my attention that I haven't placed a disclaimer yet so here it goes:  
**

*****DISCLAIMER*** : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I ALSO GET A FEW IDEAS FROM HARRY POTTER FANON WIKIA AND SNITCHSEEKER. **

**Chapter Four: If Dark Ye Not Be, From Here Ye Must flee**

The next day Harry spent hours cuddled up under the massive blankets, only coming up when the oxygen started running out. The only thing he planned on doing during daylight hours was going to buy Hedwig and the Menagerie was open until eight pm. So he had time to simply enjoy the utter relaxation that was pouring from the bond and try to sort out his muddled thoughts.

Voldemort was sleeping.

This simple realization had shocked Harry. He hadn't ever considered the fact that _the _Lord Voldemort needed sleep. It was so…mundane. It was just as odd trying to picture the great snake man eating or showering; these things were all just too mundane to picture Lord Voldemort doing. The- Harry's thoughts paused, stuck on the word man. Could he really call Voldemort a man? He was too fierce, too powerful, too _inhuman, _to even be thought of as a mere man.

Voldemort was Arae, a god amongst mortals.

But there was a difference. Arae truly was a goddess, born to the stars and sustained by worship. Voldemort, while the most powerful wizard in centuries, was a name, a persona built to seem inhuman. Voldemort was an illusion created by Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry wasn't the soul mate to Lord Voldemort; he was the soul mate to Tom.

Harry sighed and turned over, reeling from direction of his thoughts and unable to settle back into relaxation. He knew the Voldemort persona better than anyone else on the planet; Harry knew all of his secrets. But what did he know about Tom Riddle? He was the heir of Slytherin, he was a half-blood, and he was conceived under the effects of a love potion and raised in an orphanage.

While that was more than anyone else aside from Dumbledore and Tom himself, it wasn't enough. Harry wanted the same confidence he had when dealing with Voldemort. What were his pet peeves? What were his favorite books? Did he like music? What were his nervous habits? Harry had no answers and he knew he wouldn't get any anytime soon. So he drug himself from the depths of the cocoon he had nested himself in and grabbed a quill and parchment from his trunk.

**-o-**

It was a quarter after eight when Harry finally dragged himself down the stairs and into the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. There weren't many people there yet so Harry ordered some breakfast and purchased a copy of the Daily Prophet before claiming a table near the bar. Not much was happening, at least not anything of great importance.

New Zealand was having a hard time covering up all the ancient drawings of quidditch. Apparently muggles were finding them at increasing rates and their ministry had had to resort to mass obliviations. They simply didn't have the man power to set the necessary wards to repel the muggles. Fudge was such an idiot at times. The English Auror office and the official Warders/Curse Breakers were bigger than any other country in Europe, with only France as a possible rival. Not only would it look good on England for extending a hand, but the two countries had always been at odds. If Fudge could reconcile that he was practically guaranteed reelection.

But Fudge was a Hufflepuff in school so it wasn't too surprising. Any Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw, would see this opportunity for what it was, a chance to not only boost reputation and secure an ally, but also a chance to learn and share a wealth of knowledge. Britain was a leading contributor to offensive and defensive curses as they had some of the most brilliant minds in the fields of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. New Zealand however, was the current leader in the potions market. Harry knew they were a well of knowledge just waiting to be tapped into.

Like he said, Fudge was an idiot.

Harry slammed the paper on the table and stood before heading over to the bar to request a pot of coffee. "Stupid Fudge…" Harry mumbled under his breath while he waited for the bartender, "always making a muck of things…fucking idiot…" Maybe he could get Lu-

"S-such c-colorful lan-language-ge from o-one so yo-young." Harry's heart gave a lurch and he spun around. Emerald eyes widened in surprise and a bag of snitches were released into Harry's stomach. There in all his stupid purple turban glory, was Professor Quirrell. How had he forgotten this was the day he had met Quirrell, and unknowingly…Tom? Tom was in there, he was alive and not five feet away from Harry.

'_Play it cool Harry, this is the first time he's seen you in ten years. First impressions never go away.'_ Harry swallowed and wiped his face of his surprise.

"My apologies sir, I didn't mean to offend you."

"N-no harm do-done. What h-had you s-so upset M-M-Mr…?"

Harry's heart lurched and knew the boredom he felt in the bond was about to be blown out of the water. "Potter sir, Harry Potter." Simultaneously dark brown eyes were flecked with crimson while surprise, anger, and contemplation were sent charging through the bond at lightning speed. Harry was sent reeling in shock when he felt no murderous emotions, no pure insanity at the sight of him. He had known that the insanity was waning greatly, but here was the cause of Tom's disembodiment for a decade and insanity still hadn't spiked like it had in the past. It was improvement far beyond what he had even dared to hope for.

"And it was nothing," Harry continued, trying to act as if he hadn't noticed anything, "Minister Fudge gets to us all sometimes I'm sure." His lips twitched up into humorous smirk as anger slowly started to fade. The surprise and contemplation were quickly joined by curiosity.

"Y-you have m-m-met the m-minister, M-m-Mr. P-Potter?" Quirrell asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh no, I've just made it back into the wizarding world, Mr-?"

"Quirrell, I-I-I'll be y-you're De-Defense Against th-the D-Dark Arts p-professor at Hogwarts th-this ye-year."

Harry feigned surprise, "Oh, it's nice to meet you Professor."

'_C'mon Tom, talk to me. Come out and stop the stuttering.'_

Quirrell smiled nervously and rubbed his hands together, "Ha-Have you ch-chosen a house y-you would like to b-be sor-sorted in M-M-Mr. P-Potter?"

Harry could literally taste Tom's curiosity on his tongue, it was that strong. He got the impression Tom had trillions of questions he wanted to ask but was forced to hold back and start slow for the sake of appearances. "Well," Harry drawled slowly, "I know there's a big expectation for me to be in Gryffindor like my parents, but honestly, I'm about as much a Gryffindor as I am a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would suit me well since I am rather studious, but I'm going to try for Slytherin." Try, threaten, it was all the same right? Quirrell's eyebrows shot up at the exact moment shock came pulsing through the bond and Harry continued quickly.

"That's where the ambitious and the cunning go Professor, and it's also the house where I could make the most helpful connections for later in life."

"I-I s-s-s-suppose the p-people are i-in for a sh-shock, eh, M-Mr. P-Potter?" Harry shrugged, the people were idiots. After all the slander he'd gone through the general public could contract Dragon Pox for all he cared. Tom must have found his lack of caring humorous as amusement trickled through the bond.

"Ello Tom!" A booming voice from the left called. Harry and Quirrel's heads snapped to the left, the former stifling a groan. Hagrid was here.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual I presume?" Hagrid looked torn for a moment before muttering, "One cuddent hurt nuthin'."

"Sure Tom, only one though. I'm on official Hogwarts business." The bartender nodded and pulled a huge mug from under the counter, letting it fill on its own.

Harry, who was now feeling like a cornered rabbit, was just about to slip away when Hagrid noticed Quirrell. "Well 'ello professor, and who's th-Harry?"

About a million different curses went through Harry's mind but he maintained composure, "Hello. Who are you?"

Hagrid seemed slightly put out but that didn't stop him, "Names Rubeus Hagrid, you can jus' call me Hagrid." Harry watched as Hagrid shuffled nervously for a second. "I've known ya since you was just a baby Harry. Knew yer parents too, goo' folk, Harry, good folk." Hagrid grinned widely, "C'mere."

With a jolt Harry was ripped from his stool and crushed into the dirty overcoat Hagrid was wearing. Harry sighed internally, half angry and half nostalgic. Hagrid had always been special to Harry from the moment he cursed Dudley all those years ago, but he was Dumbledore's man through and through. The memories of Hagrid would have to be enough, because just like Sirius, Hagrid would be a hindrance, a weakness Dumbledore would have no qualms about exploiting when he realized he had no control over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Excuse me," Harry called out in an angry tone, trying to push away from the half-giant. "Let go of me!"

Immediately Harry was released and he practically flew backwards. Hagrid looked sheepish, "I'm sorry Harry. I guess I got a little carried away. It's jus' so good ta see you again."

He couldn't be nice…he had to totally shut Hagrid down. A little bit of Harry wanted to. A little, okay a big part of him wanted to hurt everyone who had hurt him, intentionally or not. But Harry reeled it in chose a glare instead.

"Yes well you don't just go around manhandling students." Hagrid hung his head and Harry couldn't watch. So he turned around and thanked Merlin when he saw Tom putting his plate on the bar. "Thank you Tom."

When Harry turned around again Hagrid was in the far corner of the bar and Quirrell was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment ate at him while he sat back at his table and glared at the Prophet. Fudge was an idiot and now Tom was gone.

**-o-**

The sun had long since set when Harry entered Diagon Alley and the cobblestone path was nearly deserted. However Harry had no intentions of stopping at any of the stores that were preparing to close. With the hood drawn over his head and blocking out his face Harry made his way down to the entrance of Knockturn.

After one entered the small entrance Harry paused and looked above, reading the sign. _If dark ye not be, From here ye must flee. _Arae tightened her grip around Harry's torso and peeked out of the hood with her head resting on Harry's right shoulder. With a smirk Harry continued on, anxious to see the most notorious dark magic alley in Britain. This was the second time he had ever been here and the first time he would be able to really look around and shop.

Almost immediately Harry passed by a stall on his right and grimaced at the sight. Hags in their own right were horrid to look at. With discoloration, distorted features, snaggleteeth, and not a few warts, hags looked exactly how muggles pictured witches in fairy tales. It was said long, long ago that one of the most beautiful muggles in all of the land had been desperate for the power she had seen wizards have. That she was so envious of their magic that she would have murdered to get it. In the end the woman had made a treacherous deal. Her beauty for the gift of premonition and just enough magic to survive in the magical world; her children and her children's children and so forth would be under the same curse.

The Starry Prophesier hag was no exception to the rule and she was eyeing him like a piece of meat. Out of habit Harry flexed his wrist expectantly and made sure his wand fell down to poke him ever so slightly. The second latch on his wand was rarely done, almost a year of being on the run and in constant danger made him more like Mad Eye than Harry cared to admit.

Macnair…Harry tensed reflexively and kept his eye trained on the man who seemed to be headed to a pub called Moribund's. The man loved murder, more so than most Death Eaters. He was lethal in battle and even his silent spells could cut through most of the shield charms taught at Hogwarts.

Harry passed by unnoticed and continued on, passing by Borgin and Burkes in search of a book store. Twilfit and Tattings looked insanely busy from the front window and Harry was glad he hadn't had to deal with that. That would have drove him nuts.

**~Mortal~** Arae hissed quietly and Harry hmm'd quietly. **~You need to go into that shop.~ **Arae tapped his neck and Harry turned his head to scan the left side of the alley. It was a large shop with a grimy, black stone exterior. The coffin shaped door held a black sign with crimson lettering, labeling it as The Coffin House_. _

**~And please tell me,~ **Harry hissed quietly, slowing his steps, **~Why on earth I would need to enter a Necromancy shop.~ **

**~It is not the Necromancy shop you need, you idiot mortal. Look above it.~ **Harry's eyes trailed up and observed what he hadn't seen before, what hadn't been there before. That was some serious measures to protect a shop.

Cutting across the flow of people in the pathway Harry kept his money bag close and his eyes sharp, you couldn't trust these people as far as you could throw them. The staircase that lead up to the second level was five more stores up the path and extremely narrow. His adult frame would have been squished when coming through. When he got to the top of the dirty stairs Harry took a left and counted back five shops.

The shop he stopped in front of made his eyebrows lift. **~The Hidden Athame?~ **Arae didn't respond, she was a great companion in that way, never answering rhetorical questions. Weasley hadn't understood that concept.

Inside the grimy, slightly haunted looking exterior, was not what Harry expected. The walls were a soft shade of a darker purple and the floors, even though they were on the second story, were nonexistent, it was as if four walls had been set up right on the dirt. The wide ceiling was charmed just as the old astronomy tower at Hogwarts, a magnified view of the night's sky. Along the left wall were rows and rows of bookshelves, crammed with books from floor to ceiling. The right wall was a display of different sized tables, some small and oval with triangular feet, some were very large and ornately decorated, and others were medium sized in an array of different styles and decoration.

Shoulder high shelves were arranged in strategic fashion as to allow the shop keeper, who was behind the counter at the opposite end of the shop, to see the customers who entered. The witch at the register had bright purple hair but that was all he could make out in the dim, torch light from across the room.

Melodic music wafted across the room as Harry observed the shelf nearest him. Bright, small, round, triangular, diamond, black, blue, and white candles littered the top shelf from corner to corner. The tag beside them read, _Votive Candles 5 sickles, 26 knuts. _The second shelf was even more cluttered, this time with long, thin boxes. Some were labeled Bleeding, others ranged from Uplifting to Connectors. The sign for this shelf read, _Tapered Candles, 1 galleon 8 sickles – 5 galleons 34 knuts_

**~You should pick a set of Tapered Connectors and a holder.~ **Harry had long since stopped trying to ask Arae about mysterious instructions. She wouldn't tell him anyway. So Harry grabbed waved his hand and summoned a wicker basket from by the door. After he had chosen a black set of candles and two small, silver candlesticks, Harry looked to the third shelf, intrigued by the candles in large round jars.

_Anointed Candles 2-4 galleons with exception of blue (5 galleons). _Harry bent over and looked closely, fascinated as he realized there was different herbs and animal parts within the hardened wax. **~Grab the blue waxed candle with black nightshade and then four small, round, green candles from the top shelf.~ **

It was after he picked out random candles that Harry finally realized what was going on. Arae was having him get supplies for an altar. The next shelf held bowls of all kinds; ceramic, gold, silver, pewter, glass, and crystal. After selecting a crystal glass that Arae had chosen Harry continued following instructions picking up various herbs, a lethal looking knife, and a small figurine that looked startlingly similar to Arae before she was reduced to a snake.

The purple haired witch didn't ask questions as she rang up the items as the shop keepers in Diagon did. She did however watch him, each time Harry shifted, even in the slightest, her body would tense for a moment or two before relaxing. It would have been unnoticeable had Harry not spent his life being drilled to watch people.

After all his items were paid for Harry was back on the street, wandering around the upper level of Knockturn. Two men on the corner, near the Serpent's Cave, looked extremely uncomfortable. Their fidgeting and low murmurs to each other caught Harry's attention, thankfully. Josh Fletcher and Samuel Griblanc, Harry recognized them instantly from the sheer number of times he had escaped their advances. At that time they had been high ranking Aurors, both had taken active roles in demolishing Knockturn Alley and charged with tracking down Harry, who was to be taken in for questioning under rumors of becoming a Dark Lord.

Harry gave the two grunts wide berth after casting a disillusionment charm.

When Harry ducked down a narrow alley to avoid a particularly nasty looking witch and her two male companions, he found what he had been originally searching for, Scrolls and Tomes. It was a giant three story building in the common black brick and had a large display window. A bell chimed over head as Harry stepped in and took in his surroundings. Much to his dismay an extremely familiar face was at the back of the store.

Harry pointed his at his face once he was behind the nearest shelf and whispered, "Obscuro." A cold, thick feeling came over his face and the world became slightly foggy around the edges, but it had worked and now he would not be recognized.

Scanning shelves for any books that would teach him to control dark magic, Harry also kept his peripherals trained on the six foot something, raven haired man clad in all black. He could see it crystal clear in his mind's eye; onyx pools had searched emerald searching or maybe remembering the happier times of his life when those exact eyes had been on the face of a young Lily Evans.

Harry could still remember the toxic smell Severus Snape's blood gave off as the poison ran through his veins. He could almost feel Snape's long fingers harshly grabbing his shirt and pulling closer; he could remember in mixture of humor and despair how he had realized that the potion master's hair hadn't been greasy…it was shiny. In that moment Harry had been nearly destroyed.

Severus wasn't evil as everyone, his mother included, had thought…just like his hair wasn't greasy. He was man who rarely loved, but when he did he loved with his entire being. Snape was a man who had been forced to look out for only his own skin, who didn't go around maiming innocents but was also unafraid of beheading those in his way. He was misunderstood. And Harry wanted, more than almost anything, to show the man that someone cared. He wanted to show Severus Snape that he was not only a spy treasured by two masters, but a man someone cared about.

Harry added Severus Snape to the list of things to change. It would take an extreme amount of effort, but the potions master deserved it.

_Controlling Yourself and Your Magic _and _A Beginner's Guide to the Dark Arts _were the first two books in Harry's arms. Over the next hour seven or eight other books were added and Harry finally decided that that was enough. Outshining Granger, teaching himself Runes and Arithmancy, on top of taking his first steps into the Dark Arts was more than enough to keep him busy.

**~Are we leaving mortal?~ **Harry shrunk down the bag of books and placed them in his cloak pocket.

**~Yes, let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm late for Tom.~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Prudence, Plans, and Perseverance

Diagon Alley was dead, except for a few muggleborn students trying to find shelter with their parents the torrential down pour had headed off most of the shopping crowd. Harry was in his room above the Leaky Cauldron with his knees curled up against his small frame and his head resting on the cool glass. He was watching his breaths fog the glass and the large rain drops hit the glass in a soothing lullaby. It seemed the weather was feeling as morose as he was.

Arae was curled up deep within Harry's bed, enjoying the warming charms Harry had placed on the blankets for her. She had only surfaced a few times to request food or to attempt a conversation. Harry simply wasn't in the mood to hold any sort of conversation. He missed Tom. After being so close to the man…wraith…whatever he was, Harry only wanted to be near him again.

Tom was the sole reason Harry had come back. Sure he had ideas and plans to change things, and an unquenchable thirst for revenge plagued him whenever he saw a member of the order, but all of it paled in comparison to Tom. Harry had come back to…build a relationship with the Dark Lord.

Even in his dour mood Harry's lips twitched into a humorous smirk. The idea still sounded completely mental. When others found out…man…faces would be priceless. Dumbledore…his face would be the cherry on the cake. Dumbledore would soon rue the day he placed Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys…he would suffer with the knowledge that every treacherous deed he committed in name of the "greater good" would be for naught.

Dumbledore had been too weak to keep the power and had locked his lover away; Harry would pass no opportunities to rub that in the old man's face because that was one thing that would truly disturb him.

Harry was bent over, trying in vain to control his erratic breathing while his magic coursed through his veins like adrenaline. **~Again!~ **Harry groaned in frustration but gripped his wand tighter and pushed himself up.

"_Viperignus," _Harry intoned quietly before feeling his magic pule and shoot through his wand. A large snake made of red sparks went sailing through the air at the dummy across the room. Upon impact the dummy was blown apart, stuffing and shreds of cloth raining down. Harry collapsed on the floor, unable to take any more dark magic or pull himself out of the haze. Invisible bolts of velvet were rubbing against his skin and the ecstasy of power clouded any rational thought. He didn't know how long he was on the floor, enjoying the high, but when he finally came to he was covered in stuffing.

**~Eight minutes. That is deplorable.~ **Harry only grinned and pulled himself up on shaky legs. He had only been practicing a week and had cut his reaction time in half. It was a small step in the larger picture but he was not about to lose his mind by going straight to the serious dark magic. After he controlled his reaction with the lower level Dark Arts then he could start delving deeper.

Harry sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea, trying to get the shaky feeling to subside. He was nowhere near exhausted, his core was much too large and stable to be drained by a few low level spells, but he knew he should call it quits for the day.

**~A letter came for you whilst you were in lala land mortal.~ **

Harry's eyebrows raised and he swallowed the tea, **~Where is it?~ **Arae's tail pointed to the desk under the open window and Harry waved his hand, summoning the letter. Upon turning the letter over Harry's surprise rose, the seal was Gringotts'.

_Mr. H Potter, _

_We at Gringotts request your presence at your convenience in order to settle some matters concerning bequeathed sums, property, titles, and chairs. Upon arrival please see Ragnok (third teller on the right) who is in charge of the Potter accounts. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Bloodfang  
Prince of Goblin Nation (British Sect)  
Executive Gringotts Teller Manager_

**~Well what is it?~ **Harry reread the contents for the second time, still confused as to what the letter meant.

**~It says I need to go to the bank to settle bequeathed items.~**

**~Well then why do you have that look mortal?~ **Arae slid off the bed and over to the chair across from Harry. With the speed of a snake she shot forth and bit the parchment, dragging it to her side of the table to read.

**~You could have just asked.~ **A hiss was all he got in response much to Harry's amusement.

**~I take it this did not happen in the past?~ **Arae asked once she had finished reading the letter. Harry shook his head, perplexed.

**~No, at this time I was back at the muggle's trying to read my books by night. I never got owls from Gringotts. Not at the muggles, or at-~ **Harry's eyes narrowed as he cut off. Since he had been back he hadn't done anything too drastic, certainly nothing for him to receive a summons for bequeaths, which meant this had happened when he was eleven too. Only then he had been on Private Drive, behind the old man's wards. Had Dumbledore stopped some of his mail?

It would make sense, after all Harry had never gotten any of the fan mail most had admitted to writing to him nor any letters from anyone outside of Granger and Weasley except from the rare one from the old coot himself. But if his Gringotts letters had been stopped by Dumbledore why hadn't the goblins said anything after the war? Oh. Harry nearly slammed his head on the table.

Of course they wouldn't have told him. Goblins were vindictive, manipulative little creatures. Harry had learned that lesson with Gryffindor's Sword. The goblins had known it was him who had not only broken into Gringotts, stolen from a vault, released a security dragon, but also destroyed half their building. They would have sequestered away whatever had been bequeathed to him.

**~Well so much for our lazy day, we need to run into the Alley. We'll go to the bank and then pick up Hedwig on our way back.~ **

**~You keep putting off this bird…why?~**

Harry's eyes slid shut and he leaned back, it was true he was putting off buying Hedwig. He had her placed on hold so no one else could buy her but yet each day he put it off. **~Hedwig wasn't just an owl to me, I loved her. While everything that Granger, Weasley, and I had been through brought us close together, Hedwig and I had been through just as much. For months every year she was there when I was beaten, isolated, and neglected. On top of that she went out of her way to bring me letters and information, pestering people to write to me. She's all I have left from my old life, the only one not on the revenge list, but she also doesn't remember any of that. To her I'll be just some guy buying her.~ **

Harry stood and made his way to his wardrobe, cleaning up the mess from the dummy as he went. He dressed in black robes lined in emerald and charmed his naturally unruly hair into submission. He looked like the respectable pureblood heir he was portraying this time around, apart from the glasses. He'd have to fix that soon as well.

Not long after Harry had first received the summons he was making his way up the cobblestone towards the bank. Inside the massive building was fairly busy; Luna Lovegood and her father were standing in line farther up on the left side, Marietta Edgecomb and her family was discussing something in the middle of the huge room with the Changs. Last, but not least the Malfoy family was at the fourth stall on the left, just beside where Harry was supposed to go.

Draco was looking thoroughly bored while Narcissa and Lucius spoke quietly with the goblin teller. This was almost too easy. Harry made his way over to Ragnok, waiting behind a man he didn't recognize. Not to his surprise Harry couldn't hear anything being said by the elder Malfoys, privacy wards had been invoked. Draco's silver eyes fell on Harry as soon as he had gotten in line.

"Where are your parents?" Harry pretended to just notice Draco and turned to face him with his eyebrows raised.

"They died." It was comical how Draco's eyes widened slowly as he realized how rude that had been. Harry fought back a smirk as he watched a very eleven year old Draco Malfoy fight the urge to fidget. "Oh, sorry." Draco didn't look very sorry; he only looked a little humiliated.

Harry brushed it off, shrugging his shoulders in a silent 'oh well.' "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy held out his hand to Harry. Harry, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, grasped Draco's hand and shook it. "Harry Potter."

For the second time Draco's eyes went wide, wider than the first time. Harry couldn't hold back the smug snigger as Draco floundered for a minute. "Next!" The goblins raspy, baritone voice called and Harry took one last look at Draco before stepping up.

"What do you need?" Harry was about to answer when he heard Lucius Malfoy, "Draco- Draco what has gotten into you?" Another laugh broke through Harry for a moment, not amusing the goblin.

Harry cleared his throat and handed the letter he had received to Ragnok. "Very well," Ragnok responded after he read through it and then set a closed sign on his desk. "Follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry was led around the desk and to a door on the far wall with a gold three nailed to the door. Inside the heavy door was a simple office with a smaller version of Ragnok's desk outside and a few chairs. A file cabinet was in the far right corner. "Take a seat Mr. Potter." Harry obliged and sat in the chair on the right while Ragnok took a seat behind the desk.

Files started appearing, popping into existence in stacks the width of Harry's small hand. "These are all of the things that have been bequeathed to the Boy-Who-Lived over the years. Would you like to review every file or just review the summary sheet I have here?" In the goblins gnarled hand was a long sheet of parchment and Harry chose the latter.

_The Bequeaths to one Harry James Potter:_

McKinnon Vaults – 30,000 galleons, 6,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts, books, family artifacts, and a pensieve. (1 seat)  
Hepburn Family- 2,000 galleons and a Chinese Wandless Training Kit, marriage proposal to Lillian Hepburn(13, Durmstrang Institute)  
Dresden Family- Seraphim's Protection Encyclopedia (2 seats  
Frank Family- 60,000 galleons, 4,500 sickles, 1,200 knuts, family artifacts, (3 seats)  
Aston Family- 1,000 galleons and a marriage proposal to one Kathrin Aston (11, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic)  
Malfoy Family- 100,000 galleons  
Knott Family- 40,000 galleons  
Parkinson Family- 30,000 galleons  
Attkinson Family- Cheshire Property (Unknown, Hungary) (2 seats)  
Terrell Family- 600,000 galleons, seat at Cotner's Institute,  


_Summary: 836,000 galleons, 10,500 sickles, 6,200 knuts, various artifacts including but not limited to: Wandless Training Kit, Pensieve, two marriage proposals, Cheshire Property, 100 books, a place at Cotner's Institute, and 8 seats on the Wizengamot. _

It took a second to comprehend exactly what he had just read. Marriage proposals? Death Eater contributions? Eight seats on the Wizengamot? Another fortune to add to his already incredibly wealthy Potter Vaults?

Was that how the Death Eaters who had claimed being Imperiused gotten away, by donating money to the Boy-Who- Lived? But if this hadn't happened the first time, what had happened to all of this? Harry had a sneaking feeling but pushed it away in attempts to keep his mind clear. "You can," Harry started, looking up from the parchment, "dissolve the proposals. They won't be happening."

Ragnok nodded and wrote something down on a parchment pad on his desk. "Is there any way to combine all of these into one vault?"

"That's where we come into a bit of difficulty, Mr. Potter. You see normally we would just add all bequeathed objects to the main Potter vault; however that vault is sealed until your majority. Not even your magical guardian…erm…" Ragnok shuffled around more papers and then went to shifting in drawers, "Ah! Not even a one Mr. Dumbledore has acc-" The goblin cut off seeing Harry's enraged face. Albus bloody Dumbledore was his magical guardian?

Magical guardians were supposed to check on their charges, to make sure they were being well cared for, sort of like a muggle social worker. Harry was absolutely seething, the man had known he had lived in a cupboard AND neglected his duties as guardian. "Does," Harry could hear the distortion in his voice and took a moment to collect himself, "Dumbledore have access to my trust vault?"

Harry tried to keep his anger under control while the goblin searched for another paper, "Ah at this time Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, and Mrs. Molly Weasley all have keys to your trust vault."

The last hold on Harry's sanity hung on this one last question, "Have there been any withdrawals from my vault apart from the one on July 30?"

This time there was no rampant shuffling, Ragnok only nodded. "A monthly fee of 400 galleons have been transferred to a muggle bank account under the name Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Mr. Dumbledore has also withdrawn gold from time to time, and Mrs. Molly Weasley has withdrawn gold a few times here and there. I can get you an official transaction document if you wish Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, his mind reeling and plotting. Ragnok wrote that down on a piece of parchment as well. "Now back to what I was saying beforehand Mr. Potter. Normally all bequeathed items would go to the Potter Family Vault however it is sealed. The next thing we could do is conjoin all vaults and items with your trust vault-

"NO!" Harry nearly yelled making the goblin's face scrunch in frustration before continuing on. "However that vault is too small."

"Can I open a new vault? Or-"

"Mr. Potter," the goblin snapped viciously, "What I suggest is moving all bequeathed items to the Frank family vault. As the items were bequeathed to you and not inherited you will not have to wait until majority to access these vaults."

"Yes I'd like to do that. Is there any way I can recall the three keys to my trust and have one only for myself?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, but you do understand Mr. Dumbledore will have access to your trust vault and subsequentially this new vault if he finds out about it, until you are of age?" Harry nodded, bound and determined not to let Dumbledore catch wind of this new vault.

Three drops of blood later a new key had been fashioned thereby making all others null and void. "It will take us about a day to transfer all bequeathed objects and vaults into the new vault, we will of course owl you when it is done with a complete inventory and vault number. You will have to collect that key in person. For a certain fee I can…lose the letter of informance to your magical guardian." Ragnok's eyes gleamed wickedly and Harry felt a smirk curl his lips.

"Take it out of my trust vault."

"Very well Mr. Potter."

The rest of the appointment was spent signing forms and hammering out details. Harry had asked that the Wandless Training Kit be owled to him with the affirmation of the new vault and then he was on his way, walking back into Diagon Alley. Harry was taking deep breaths to steady his nerves as he neared the Magical Menagerie.

**~It killed me when I saw her die, I never bought another owl after Hedwig.~ **

Arae popped her head out of his cloak ever so slightly and gripped him a little harder, **~At least you have a chance to have her again mortal, this time you can grow close over happier memories and not ones of abuse.~ **Harry sighed, she had a point.

The menagerie wasn't very busy but it stunk to high heaven. So many animals cramped into such a small space, you would think the owner would cast a few air freshening spells. Dogs were barking, rats were squealing, and cats were meowing fiercely, but Harry's attention was captured by familiar blonde heads.

Narcissa Malfoy and Draco were waiting in line with Draco holding a gold owl cage with a black eagle owl perched inside. Draco spotted Harry immediately and when Harry moved to stand in line behind them he spoke. "Fancy seeing you again so soon Harry." Narcissa turned towards her son and eyed Harry for a moment before acceptance flashed in her eyes.

"Hello again Draco, very beautiful owl. Is this your older sister?" Harry motioned towards Narcissa who allowed a small smile with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, Mother, this is Harry Potter," Narcissa's eyes widened marginally but Draco continued on, "Harry this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry offered his hand and when Narcissa slipped her into his he lightly kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Malfoy." Shock was prevalent on Narcissa's face and Harry could practically hear her brain exploding.

"Such a gentleman, Draco you didn't tell me you were friends with Mr. Potter." To Draco's credit he didn't flush but he looked like he wanted to.

"I apologize mother; we met an hour ago in Gringotts. How did your appointment go Harry, I saw them lead you into the offices?"

Harry shrugged lightly not surprised by Draco's catch, "It went alright, some bad news, some good news, I'll take care of it when I find a lineage archivist."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Why would you need a lineage archivist Mr. Potter?" Harry grinned roguishly and shrugged again.

"Well, and pardon me if I am wrong as I was raised by filthy muggles, but a lot of purebloods are related in some form right?" At her nod Harry continued, "Well then there must be some sort of extended family out there that can challenge for guardianship. My vaults have been used without my knowledge and I am trying to find a way to prevent that from happening again."

Draco looked about to gape but Narcissa's eyes had narrowed further and her lips had pursed so tight it reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall. After a moment the anger had fled from her face and Harry recognized a calculating gleam in her grey eyes. "Why don't you hold off on your search for now Mr. Potter and allow me to speak with my husband. Maybe you can join us for dinner tonight if you are otherwise free?"

"Yes, I'll be free. While I've been renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron I haven't actually met anyone other than some giant who man handled me and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry turned to Draco, "Don't be expecting to learn much this year in that class, the man stutters so bad you can hardly understand him!"

Draco looked highly disappointed at that muttered something about a barmy headmaster. Harry laughed quietly when Narcissa admonished her son quietly, but with a small smile on her own. "Here Harry," Narcissa opened the small purse attached to her waist and flicked her hand. A green ribbon flew out and landed in her hand before she handed it to Harry. "This is my emergency portkey back to the manor, all you have to do say home while holding it and it will bring you to our home. Dinner is served at six o'clock sharp and then after I'll see if there's nothing in our library that can't help you."

"Next!" Drawled the burly man behind the desk and Narcissa bid him a quick "see you soon" before stepping up to pay for their owl and other items. Draco however obviously wasn't done. "You were raised by muggles?" He partially sneered, however it was a comical mixture of horror and disgust.

Harry grimaced and nodded, "They really are awful."

"I've got so much to teach you Harry, Quidditch and Quadpot, though no one really plays that anymore." Harry hadn't thought of that yet. Did he really want to play quidditch again? In the past he had loved it because that was the closest he had ever gotten to freedom, but now, now that he held all the cards did he really want to waste time chasing a ball for some stupid trophy? Not really…

"Slow down Draco, we have almost a month before Hogwarts, plenty of time for you to catch me up on all things magical." The two boys shared a simultaneous grin before Narcissa turned around to face them.

"Alright Draco it's time to leave, we have tea with Lady Parkinson at one." Narcissa turned her grey gaze to Harry, "It was lovely to meet you Mr. Potter, and we'll see you at six o'clock." With a quick nod from Harry both Malfoy's were gone and Harry smirked to himself. That was too easy, granted unexpected, but too easy.

"Welcome to the Magical Menagerie what can I do for you?" The man behind the desk was very large and very disgusting. He rather reminded Harry of a Vernon who had just mucked several horses' stalls. The white shirt he wore was too small, especially length wise, and was tinted a yellowish brown wish stains on the bottom right. He also wore dirty…Harry didn't know what kind of pants those were but they certainly weren't clean in the least bit.

"I placed a snowy owl on hold and I'm here to pick her up." A single grunt was all Harry got from the unshaven grungy man before said man disappeared behind the counter. Squawking and growling was heard even louder when the curtain opened, only to completely disappear when the curtain closed again.

Harry's heart sped as he waited, he was getting Hedwig back. Not long after the man disappeared Arae poked her head out and tasted the air with her tongue. She guided him along the wall next to the desk until they came across a cage of mice. They were hopping around, playing some sort of game. **~They smell so delicious, get them for me mortal.~**

So demanding…Harry rolled his eyes and walked back to the desk just as the clerk came back out carrying a tarnished, dented cage with a very angry Hedwig inside. "She'll be eighty galleons."

"Oh I'm not finished sir; I also need a spacious gold cage for her, a dozen mice in stasis, owl treats, and a dozen of those…playing mice, just there on the wall." Harry pointed to them before turning to Hedwig while the shopkeeper went about getting Harry's request. "Hey girl," Harry cooed at his long-time friend, "you don't know me yet, but we will fix that. You're such a beautiful owl." Poking his finger through the bars Harry rubbed Hedwig just under her beak like he knew she loved.

"I'm going to name you Hedwig," Harry smiled when Hedwig hooted happily.

"Alright," The shopkeeper came back with two medium sized boxes with a smaller third one on top, all wrapped together with string. The golden cage was in his right hand and Harry smiled approvingly. "124 galleons." Without care Harry signed the Gringotts charge slip and gathered his purchases. Hedwig hooted, annoyed at having to be in yet another cage but was soothed by the promise of freedom soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To those of you confused why some known Dark families &/or Death Eaters contributed to Harry Potter it was a way of showing the public that they were innocent and happy that Voldemort was gone. It wasn't that they cared for Harry, they loathed him, but it made them look less suspicious and money means little when trying to rebuild your reputation. **

**To anyone who can guess wtf happened to Harry in this chapter correctly in a review, I will let them add one of their ideas to the plot; whether that be killing off a character, saving one, buying a unicorn…I don't care… you have one opportunity to have ONE idea added to the story. :D**

Chapter Nine: Mysteries, Discoveries, and Seeds

Harry's stomach twisted in knots as he adjusted his tie and smoothed out his robes. He had chosen black pressed slacks, black shoes, a black dragon leather belt, an emerald top with diamond wrist cuffs, a black tie and his black robe lined in the same shade of emerald. His hair was charmed to lay flat and now that it was growing steadily only the ends curled near his ears. The sight in the mirror was that of the perfect pureblood heir, not a wrinkle or hair out of place, but inside Harry more than a little nervous.

In all his twenty six years he'd never interacted _civilly _with a Malfoy. In fact he hadn't seen a Malfoy in, gosh had it really been six years? They, along with most of the other dark pureblooded families had fled Britain in the very real fear of persecution. Some had gone to France, others to Romania and Russia, the Greengrass' had gone to Italy with the Zabini's. Britain had become a haven of mudbloods.

That wouldn't happen this time around though. Harry already had two major plans forming in his mind and if tonight went correctly, one of them would be set in motion. All Harry had to do was plant the seed and then he could watch it grow from the sidelines.

"Don't you look so handsome dearie, maybe a bit on the dark side? Why not try a more colorf-" Harry closed the door with the enchanted mirror, not wanting to hear what the mirror had to say. If she had it her way Harry would end up looking like Dumblefuck.

**~A quarter until six mortal.~ **Arae hissed as she shrunk herself down on the bed, waiting expectantly for Harry to hold out his arm. He obliged and felt her starting to wrap around his-

Harry let loose a shriek, a stabbing pain jolting from the tip of skull to the hollows of eyes; it continued down and reverberated through his ribcage all the way to the tips of his toes. Harry barely felt himself hit the floor before another shriek ripped through his vocal chords. Need. All Harry could feel was need, desperate, life or death need, so Harry sent. He welled up his magic in waves he had never tried before. Every ounce of anything in him Harry sent, trying desperately to think through the maddening pain.

This…this was like fifty Cruciatus curses being placed on him at once whilst being run over by the knight bus and burned alive. The sucking feeling began and Harry was losing it, his mind being torn in millions of pieces. "H-hed- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed again as blood caught fire, but Hedwig seemed to understand. The snowy owl flew over, quill in her beak and parchment in her talon.

Harry raised his hand just long enough to grab the quill before it dropped back to the floor and unseeingly wrote 'can't come, sorry'. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH NEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA" Harry screamed, his body seizing and contorting in angles that shouldn't have been possible. It seemed like hours before he could shakily tell Hedwig to deliver the note to the Malfoys.

After he watched the blur of white take off out the window Harry felt the need again and he gathered what little he had left to send before his world went black.

~o~O~o~

When Harry woke, to say he was confused would be an understatement. What happened? Harry rolled over, groaning as his muscles protested. "Harry!" Emerald eyes opened tiredly and found the worried face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"-issus alfoy?" Harry tried to ask, failing miserably. Why was she here? Where was here to be exact?

"Shhhh, dear you're alright. You're at Malfoy Manor; you have been for two weeks. I came and found you when I got your note." Her cool hand felt heavenly against Harry's hot skin and he couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"mso…ow….Tom…" Harry could feel tears welling up and all he wanted right was Tom.

Narcissa continued to caress Harry's face and tousle his hair affectionately while Harry cried in his unaware state. Harry hadn't opened his eyes again; he was searching for the bond. He found it easily but it was different somehow, not that Harry stopped to observe it. No, Harry called out, sent his needing through. Almost instantly Harry was engulfed in a warm blanket of soothing loveliness. Harry's eyes drifted close and just as he drifted back off he murmured, "…Tom.."

The next time Harry came to he felt loads better. He stretched like a cat, enjoying his bones popping and muscles stretching. "Nice to see you have awoken Mr. Potter." Harry stilled at Lucius Malfoy's voice. He turned over and found the blonde man casually reclining in a chair by his bedside, closing a tome he had been holding.

"Where am I?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and set his book on the dresser beside him. "You're at my home, Malfoy Manor. You've been here almost two weeks."

Two weeks…Harry groaned and slipped his hand under the blankets to pull them up closer. "Where's Arae?" Lucius frowned and Harry started to panic before he heard her familiar hiss. **~I'm right here mortal, are you alright?~ **Harry sighed in relief when Arae slithered up and rested next to him.

**~I'm okay, I just don't know what happened.~ **Harry heard a gasp and looked over to a wide eyed Lucius who was openly gaping at him.

"Oh shit." Harry hadn't planned on revealing his gift so soon. Lucius seemed to gain control of his facilities and composed himself. "You are just a bundle of mysteries, Mr. Potter." Harry tried to pull himself up, only succeeding in a somewhat sitting position leaning against the head board. Arae curled in his lap and he stroked her under her jaw.

"What happened? How did you find me?"

"We received your note about a quarter after six; it was so short and horribly written that Narcissa feared something was wrong. When she went to check on you she found you on the floor, unconscious. Narcissa brought you back here to do a full checkup. The state you were in- well we thought it best if you remain here while you heal. Your things have been gathered and placed in this room by a house elf." Harry looked around the luxurious room, spotting his trunk and his books already in their places. Harry could have groaned when he saw the Dark Arts books stacked alongside his school texts. They knew about that too.

The door to the room opened and Harry's eyes flew to the door, Narcissa was entering with a house elf hot on her heels. It was carrying a tray of at least twelve potions and Harry groaned. Narcissa's face however didn't express any amusement. "Mr. Potter do you know what my husband and myself do?"

_Aside from being Death Eaters? _Harry thought humorously. "No ma'am."

Narcissa conjured a second chair opposite her husband and sat down. "I am a healer of great ability and have a prestigious reputation. Lucius is a man of many trades. Officially he is a liaison for the minister as well as an advisor; however he was also a solicitor once upon a time." Harry, while awake and able to sit up, was too muddled in the head to even try to guess where this was going.

At Harry's confused look Lucius picked up, "Narcissa was frantic when she apparated you back and ran every scan she knew of, even a few of her own creation. While she determined the cause of your….coma, she also found a great deal more. You had depleted your magical core so severely you were near the brink of death. However you also severely malnourished, have several bones that had to be re-broken and then set properly, as well as several other maladies."

When Lucius stopped Narcissa started, "You said you were raised by filthy muggles Harry, that you were trying to find out if you had other family in the wizarding world, is this…is it because they abused you?" Narcissa's eyes were swimming in tears and she rested her head in her hands. Harry watched her, genuinely shocked that she would care so much.

**~You should just tell them everything.~ **Arae hissed as she snaked up around his shoulders.

"The muggles I'm forced to call family hate magic. Yes that's part of the reason I was hoping to find someone…anyone, who would be willing to at least fight for guardianship. But some people called Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have been stealing from my trust vault at Gringotts. If I had a suitable guardian then I win on both levels, not returning to the muggles and knowing my inheritances are safe."

Narcissa sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief from Lucius. "Harry, while you were in the magical coma, I researched your lineage for you. Did you know your great grandmother's name was Dorea Black?" Harry shook his head, pretending not to be aware of that.

"Well Dorea was the daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black, they had a son as well, named Pollux. Dorea married Ravenclaw Charlus Potter and had your father James who went on to marry Lily Evans and had you. Pollux on the other hand married Irma Crabbe. They had three children, one of which was Cygnus, my father, who married Druella Rosier, my mother." Even through Harry's muddled mind he knew what this meant…this…they…

Harry only gaped, "Harry, I'm your second cousin. Draco is your second cousin once removed."

Twenty six years….Harry had gone for twenty six years thinking he had no family, that he was an orphan. Tears blurred Harry's vision as the enormity of what he had just learned sunk in. He had hated these people, had thought them evil, when in reality if he had been just a bit smarter he could have had a family. All those years rivaling Draco when he could have had what he wanted so desperately.

All those years of hiding his envy over Ronald Weasley's family and he could have had one of his own.

He had family.

The tears came and Harry couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop the overwhelming happiness, the guilt, the…the plethora of other emotions Harry couldn't even begin to name were whirling inside him so fast that he felt dizzy. Narcissa must of saw how overwhelmed he was for she shooed Lucius out and coaxed him into taking his potions.

By the time they were all taken Harry felt even groggier than he had before and his eyes were barely able to stay open. Narcissa helped him lay down and brushed his hair back, "Shhh, Harry, were going to make sure you never go back to those filth and that you're far out of reach of Dumbledore. Shh…."

Harry felt himself slipping when he heard Narcissa softly singing a lullaby he had never heard before, after that oblivion claimed him once again.

~o~O~o~

Harry was in Draco's room, both of them were excitedly discussing the newest revelation of being family and oh-so-near date of September 1st. Harry had been teasing Draco of being sorted into Hufflepuff while Draco vehemently denied anything of the sort. "Honestly Harry, finding your cloak means absolutely nothing. I am as much a Slytherin as you are, bloody parselmouth."

About to respond, Harry had just opened his mouth when there was a knock at the door and it opened. Narcissa stuck her head in and smiled at the sight of the two boys playing chess. "I need you two down in the tea room; the minister is here to discuss the adoption."

Both Harry and Draco were up in seconds, smoothing out their robes and checking each other over for imperfections. When they had deemed themselves appropriate they followed out the door and navigated through the large hallways. Harry still got lost without Draco to show him the way, the manor was absolutely enormous. The luxury of it all still fascinated Harry to no end.

About ten minutes later both boys found Minister Fudge, Lucius, and Narcissa sitting on various couches discussing rather mundane topics until they were spotted. "Ah, and here they are now Minister." Draco nodded politely to Fudge and took his place by his parents while Harry walked over to greet Fudge.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minister." Fudge looked delighted and shook Harry's hand. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter." Fudge turned to the Malfoys , "Lucius could I have a moment to speak with Mr. Potter in private, there are questions that need answering that I am sure would not like an audience."

Lucius nodded politely, "Of course Minister, we'll just be in the other room. Send for an elf to let us know when you would like us to rejoin you."

"Of course of course, thank you so much."

When they were alone Fudge and Harry sat, awkward silence followed until Fudge seemed to gather up some courage. "I know this might be hard or embarrassing to talk about, Mr. Potter, but I do need your version. Child abuse is a serious crime in our world and is rarely heard of. I know there will be some who might try to contest this adoption so we need to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that your current guardians have mistreated you, your testimony as you will."

Harry nodded, pretending to fidget and look uncomfortable while masking his utter glee. "S-sir…they kept me locked in a closet under the stairs. If I was bad or I dirtied Aunt Petunia's floor they wouldn't let me eat for days. A-and if Dudley lost a toy or broke something Uncle Vernon would….well he would hit me sir. I never had a birthday present and on Christmas I wasn't allowed out. I-It was really bad when I did magic sir. Once I turned my teacher's hair blue…I was thrown into a wall before being locked in my cupboard for a week." By the time Harry had ended Fudge was purple faced and looked ready to murder someone.

But Harry wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. "I thought it would get better sir, when I found out about the magical world but it didn't it got worse. I didn't know if I even wanted to stay in this world until I met the Malfoys." Fudge, who was still purple, was now gaping.

"How did it get worse?"

Oh how Harry wanted to cackle evilly but instead he forced tears to well up and he pretended to wipe one away. "Well sir, the goblins they helped me so much. They told me all about how my parents left me money when they died. But then they told me awful things sir, so awful!" Harry hiccupped and wiped a few fake tears away watching Fudge's unreadable expression. "They said that the Dursley's, my muggle family, had been receiving a lot of money to help raise me every month. But all I ever got was socks and a hanger or Dudley's hand-me-downs."

Harry paused for dramatic effect; this next part would surely send Fudge flying off the handle. "But that's not the bad part sir. They told me my magical guardian was Mr. Dumbledore and that he and a Mrs. Molly Weasley had been taking money from my trust vault sir! He left me with abusive muggles and then stole from me! He's head of the Wiza-Wizer-"

"Wizengamot." Fudge sounded eerie. His voice was void of emotion and his eyes blazing in rage. Fudge turned to Harry, got down on one knee in front of him and clasped his hands. "Harry I promise you this will never happen again. EVER. The Malfoys are some of the best people I know and they will protect you. You also have my word that I will protect you. You saved us from an evil, evil man Harry, now it's our turn to save you."

"Thank you sir!" Harry hugged the dumb Minister tightly before sitting back and watching Fudge go to retrieve the Malfoys. That had been…wow…worthy of Salazar himself. A cruel smirk broke through Harry's childish mask. He had the minister in his back pocket, he had plans to elevate Lucius that were flawless, his vaults couldn't be touched by the dumb fuck or the poor blood traitors, and he had a family. Had Tom been here to witness Harry bet even he would have been impressed.

Once everyone was back in the room, Draco beside Harry and Fudge on the opposite couch from Lucius and Narcissa; Fudge pulled out a manila envelope with a thick set of papers. For the most part Harry and Draco just sat there, listening to duties, responsibilities, punishments, and so forth. Harry had to sign to documents but other than that Draco and himself were to be seen not heard.

When all was said and done Harry played the happily smiling boy who was so anxious to have a family. Narcissa was doting on both of them while Lucius walked the Minister to the floo room, when Harry had remembered something he needed to ask Fudge.

"I'll be right back I need to ask Minister Fudge something!" Harry raced to catch up hoping he could offer the letter from Gringotts about the withdrawals to the man as more evidence, however as he got to the door way he stopped when he heard voices.

"-know Lucius, it is downright wrong! Dumbledore has finally gone too far!"

Harry stepped forward, coughing to let the men know he was there. Both turned, surprised. "Harry, my boy, did you need something?"

Harry nodded and walked forward. "I don't know if this helps you any but this is the statement Gringotts sent me about all of the money they stole from me. In the muggle world a man loses his job and goes to jail over that, but I don't know how it works in the magical world."

Lucius was staring at Harry, his gaze calculating and curious, while Minister Fudge sighed and bent down. "You see Harry Dumbledore is a very powerful man, he is head of the Wizengamot. With all of this against him we could surely strip him of that title, but that would create chaos. Who would we elect to take his place?"

Oh merlin, Harry was cackling so hard inside it was a miracle it didn't show. With wide, childish eyes Harry looked to Lucius and then to Fudge, "What about Mr. Malfoy? He seems so smart and he's so kind. You two could work together and make good things happen."

Harry could almost see the light bulb turn on over Fudge's head and Lucius' eyes widened. "Lucius, let's talk in more in my office." Lucius nodded before summoning his cloak and looking to Harry, "Harry will you tell Narcissa that I need to go to the Ministry?"

Harry nodded, "Of course sir."

"It was such a pleasure to meet you Harry; you are such a delightful young man!" With that Fudge was gone in a burst of emerald flames and Harry lost it. He cackled so hard he bent over and grabbed his knees, trying to breathe and stay up right.

Lucius studied the boy with an impressed gaze and when Harry finally calmed down he looked to the older blonde man. He didn't say a word as he stepped into the fireplace, but his expression told Harry he'd be in for an explanation soon.

~o~O~o~

Draco and Harry were in the library reading, well Draco was reading, Harry was pretending to. Ever since Draco had learned of Harry self-studying Runes and Arithmancy and the mudblood trying too, he had decided that he would as well. Harry no longer cared at this point, the more who followed him the less the suspicion.

Harry was actually off in his own universe, planning and plotting whilst reveling in the bond. It was stronger, much stronger than it had ever been before and Harry just knew it had something to do with the night he had nearly died. Emotions, even the tiniest of them, could be felt and hiding them was almost impossible. There was no resistance in the bond at all, power and magic ran freely between the two and it was heavenly.

It relaxed Harry enough to let his mind wander to how much he had changed in one day. He had found family, actual blood family, and had quite possibly put Lucius in the running for Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Tom would be so pleased when he found out all that Harry had done and was going to do by the time he returned.

Lucius would no doubt be confounded by the oddity of Harry Potter when he returned from the Ministry. All Lucius had seen of Harry was him, half drugged and crying or acting the part of a scared little boy, he was in for a shock when he met the real Harry Potter. Harry hid his smirk behind his Ancient Runes book.

If he could get Lucius as Chief Warlock so many doors opened, one of which was helping New Zealand. That needed to happen; if Lucius could have that under his belt he'd become the new Merlin in people's eyes. That would only be the start, Harry could plant the seeds inconspicuously and watch them-

"What are you two doing in the library your last few days of summer?" Harry's eyes snapped up from the same page he'd been staring at for an hour. Lucius was standing in the doorway of the immense library, curiosity burning in his silver orbs.

"Father, Harry had this brilliant plan to study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy before we are allowed to take them in third year. However this mudblood," Draco turned to Harry, "What was her name?"

"Granger."

"Yes this mudblood Granger heard him in the bookstore and decided she would also, so we are going to study together to best her. Harry says she's very smart and there is no way we will let a mudblood best us in our classes."

Lucius nodded approvingly, with not a little bit of shock and pride written on his face. Harry used the silence to ask, "How did your meeting with the Minister go Mr. Malfoy?"

"We've decided we've pulled enough evidence against him that we will establish a formal Wizengamot meeting and hold full trial. If you were anyone else I do not believe we could pull it off so smoothly but with who you are Harry, Fudge and I agree we will have little resistance."

Harry nodded before placing his book to the side and standing up. "I need your help Mr. Malfoy." Lucius raised an eyebrow in question so Harry continued. "Can we talk in your office?"

The elder wizard nodded and waved his arm out signaling for Harry to go first. The walk was quiet, only the taps of their shoes echoing off the spacious walls. Lucius' study was only a few doors down, the large sliding doors were made of a dark wood and had silver snakes for handles. Inside however, was completely different from what Harry expected. The walls were a warm brown and the furniture accentuated it with forest green coloring. A large fireplace was on the right wall and a small balcony was behind the large desk closed off by two double glass doors.

Harry sat in the chair on the right in front of the desk and pulled the old copy of the daily prophet from his pocket. Lucius sat behind the desk his elbows on the top of the thick oak with his hands steepled. "What's on your mind Harry?"

"Well sir, one morning when I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron I saw this and well, quite frankly it bugged me." Harry handed over the old copy of the Daily Prophet and watched Lucius skim it over. "Why does England not help sir? New Zealand holds a wealth of potions knowledge that's just waiting to be tapped into. Why does no one, especially a liaison like yourself not see the opportunity extending an olive branch and creating peace between the two countries?"

And there it was that calculating gleam in grey eyes. Lucius, the candidate for Chief Warlock, had just thought of a way to boost himself into even higher esteem. "To be honest Harry, the Minister has no care for other countries aside from Britain."

Harry hung his head, playing the disappointed eleven year old. "France will help them eventually, they need time to group the man power, but they'll do it." Harry got up and walked to the door, his head still hung slightly until the door closed behind him. The soft click of door being shut dropped Harry's façade and he cackled quietly back down to the library.

The seed had been planted and watered, now it was time to watch his work grow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and all of your reviews! I should be updating more often now, but I had tests coming up and my roommates are a HUGE disturbance. I hope you like this chapter; it has some Lucius and Harry time along with some devious Harry time. For those of you waiting impatiently for the Draco and Harry interaction it's coming up in the next chapter. ENJOY and don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Chapter Seven: Catching Up and Racing Forward**

Malfoy Manor was as drafty as it was large. Harry could see little puffs of his breath as he wrapped his cloak a little tighter around him. He had been walking for a while, unsure of where exactly he wanted to go, but not able to lie in bed a minute longer. The moonlight through the large windows helped guide him but now that Narcissa had fixed his eyes it wasn't completely necessary, he could see in black parts of the hall now.

Harry was coming up on the one section of house he knew the best; the medium sized living area with the large chandelier. When he entered the door way Harry froze. He could see it like it was yesterday, the trio standing on the far side, Harry with his face so bubbled up and disfigured that they couldn't tell whether or not it was really him. The dungeons he and Weasley had been held in weren't too far from here but Harry didn't want to see those. Emerald eyes were trained on the floor where he had seen Granger lay.

She had been twitching, her whole body convulsing as if in a seizure, and her arms had been bent in unnatural angles. At the time seeing the word mudblood carved into her flesh had horrified and angered him…but now Harry would give anything to be standing there again, watching her suffer. He'd give anything to watch Bellatrix play with her. He'd be damned if he didn't get a turn, if he wasn't the one to banish the light from her eyes.

Then there was the Weasley's, Dumbledore, the entire Order of the Phoenix; all of them would pay. But Harry hadn't had time to plan their perishing. He really hadn't had time to plan much of anything. Whatever Tom had done had put him out two weeks and sent things rolling faster than Harry had had the time to keep up with. That was another thing to add to the ever growing list of questions, what had Tom done? Even if Tom had managed to steal the stone from Gringotts before Hagrid withdrew it, it wasn't like how to brew the Elixir of Life was in a common Potions text.

Somehow, and he could be wrong, but somehow Harry knew Tom hadn't reached the stone. The feelings Harry received, granted they were smug and relieved, just weren't…they weren't what Tom would feel after being a floating spirit for a decade. He would feel much better when he got to Hogwarts and could see Tom for himself. Try to piece together what had happened.

There were only so many possibilities with Tom stuck to the back of Quirrell's head.

With a shake of the head Harry pulled his thoughts in another direction. While his gaze swept over the lavish room Harry thought about the Malfoy's. He hadn't planned for this, well in a way he had, but not like this. One minute he's getting ready to have dinner with them and the next thing he knew they had adopted him! Nothing, and Harry meant absolutely nothing, could have made Lucius make such a hasty decision.

It would boost his popularity, no doubt about that, the great Lucius Malfoy taking in the Boy-Who-Lived after the great Albus Dumbledore's fuck up. It was only a matter of time until the press got wind and when they did Lucius would look like Merlin himself. There was also that age old saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer. But with the way Lucius looked at him at times, with the scrutiny and the calculation…and Narcissa…Harry closed his eyes, some of this could be explained, rationalized, but his gut told him they knew something he didn't. Or rather, they knew something that Harry was keeping secret.

Of course they had known about him being a parselmouth, in Harry's drugged daze he had let it slip when he had seen Arae. But they couldn't know anything else…could they?

**~I can practically smell your frustration mortal.~ **Harry's hand came up out of habit and rubbed her gently. Now that she didn't have to hide around the Malfoy's she had chosen to stay at a slightly larger length and outside of his robes. The both of them found it utterly hilarious when the elder Malfoys caught them talking, both would shiver and lose control of their facial expressions. Draco however thought Harry's ability was the greatest thing on the planet.

**~They know something Arae, I'm not sure what they know but they know something.~ **

"To hear it fall from your lips," Harry spun around, startled by the sudden voice, and trained his wand on the elder wizard. Lucius only raised an eyebrow before continuing as Harry lowered his wand, "You have quite the gift Mr. Potter."

"So I've come to realize. The only other parselmouth alive is none other than Voldemort himself, well as far as Britain knows. I would bet a shiny galleon there are more, somewhere."

Lucius' face betrayed nothing aside from a small flinch but Harry wasn't eleven, he could keep up. "You've done quite a bit of reading." The blonde wizard walked into the room Harry had just been staring into and waved his hand at the fireplace, producing a large fire. Harry joined him in the room, on the opposite couch.

Neither wizard spoke, both knowing the other held knowledge he wanted, and Harry knew Lucius could sit all night waiting for him to crack. Harry wasn't so patient. "Why did you adopt me?" A blonde eyebrow rose, and Harry continued, "You hardly know me."

"You are family, no wizard, family or not should be treated as you were, but especially not family." The determined set of his jaw and the fire in his grey eyes portrayed how serious he was, but it wasn't enough for Harry.

"You're an ex-Death Eater…"Harry drawled slowly, "and I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." Emerald eyes narrowed in challenge, he wasn't buying that this was all there was to it.

Lucius' eyes portrayed a bit of humor and the corner of his lip turned up just so much that it was barely noticeable, "Who has Dark Arts books in his bedroom and a snake around his shoulders with which he can speak."

Harry almost gaped. That was why Lucius had been so willing to adopt him? He saw the possibility of "turning" Harry dark? It was brilliant, not that he'd expect anything less from Lucius Malfoy. The man knew the Dark Lord wasn't dead, he knew that Tom would return and when he did everyone would be in be in deep dragon shit for not finding him and providing aid. But Lucius, no Lucius planned to use him as a way to earn favor with Tom.

However much humor and/or need to cackle Harry was feeling he kept his face blank. "Touché," Harry replied with his eyes looking at the fire. "When will Dumbledore be stripped of his title?" The elder wizard didn't show any surprise at the change in topic but did snap his fingers. A house elf appeared, bowed low, and said "What can Mimsy be doin' for Master?"

"Two cups of hot chocolate," Harry watched Mimsy leave and it seemed not even two minutes later steaming mugs of hot chocolate were in their hands. "The Minister has surprisingly kept everything under wraps. Once Fudge and I have all ends tied up then we will proceed, we are planning on bringing it up at the Wizengamot meeting at the end of the week, in such case Dumbledore will be completely surprised and therefore unable to defend himself."

Harry hmm'd in response, mulling over the plan. It was sneaky and underhanded, not to mention extremely public. Rita Skeeter would salivate over this if she knew before hand; Harry almost wished he could see her face when she realized what was going to happen. That was if he could stand the sight of her. The mouthy reporter was definitely not in Harry's good graces.

"Will Dumbledore only lose Chief Warlock or will Fudge bring this to the ICW's attention as well?" Lucius now openly looked surprised and Harry tried to play it down, "I read a lot."

"You are immensely intelligent Mr. Potter, had I not known for a fact you were muggle raised I would have thought you to be raised in the magical world." Harry shrugged and sipped his drink carefully, pleasantly surprised when the hot chocolate wasn't scalding. "When the International Confederation of Wizards was formed in 1692 it was declared that in the event of Supreme Mugwump breaking a major law it has to be brought to the council's attention whereupon they will decide whether or not it is in the best interest of the people for him or her to continue as Supreme Mugwump."

Harry nodded, actually learning from this as he had not had anything to do with the ICW at all the first time around. "Do you think they will strip him of that title as well?" Harry sipped the warm drink and watched as Lucius set his mug on the table.

"That I cannot be sure of; are you aware that there are forty nine countries that are involved in the ICW?" Harry shook his head and Lucius nodded, "Well there are, I could name them all but that would take a terribly long time. Out of all of these countries there are only thirteen super powers, England being one of them. The rest either joined out of necessity or protection and, therefore, have no care about what the ICW does unless it harms them. The thirteen super powers all have two representatives, coming to a total of twenty six members that create what people refer to as the council." Lucius paused, as if this part irritated him.

"I myself am not on the council. One seat belongs to Dumbledore and the other is currently in the hands of Lord Greengrass. So if the council decides that what Dumbledore has done demands more punishment his title will be stripped and the council will hold a vote after Britain has elected a new seat holder."

Harry and Lucius continued to talk until long after the sun had started to peak over the horizon. It turns out both of them agreed that only muggleborns should have to follow the underage magic decree and that both of them thought squibs to be the root of the muggleborn problem. They had debated the pros and cons of different laws, went over Harry's views on muggleborns and muggles, they touched base on the Dark Arts with subtlety, and how Lucius was coming along with getting a team together to help New Zealand.

Lucius had just been informing Harry about his meeting with the New Zealand minister in two weeks when Narcissa had come in. With an elegant eyebrow raised she questioned them, "Have you two been up all night?"

"My apologies darling," Lucius rose and kissed his wife's cheek, "I found Harry here wandering the halls and we've just been discussing things." Harry's head tilted to the side, wondering how Narcissa would react. Molly Weasley would have had their heads on platters, over bearing twit.

Narcissa only sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "I was planning to take Harry and Draco to the horse race over in Devon, Patricia is racing some of our Abraxans and Natalia owled me just a few days ago inquiring if we were to be there. Apparently Henry, husband number nine, has been preparing his Granians for this season. It would also do Harry good to get out and meet other children befitting his status before boarding for school."

Harry wanted to groan. He had wanted to spend the day in the library, soaking up the bond and reading before practicing his Dark Arts. Lucius looked to Harry who stayed passive, feeling Narcissa's eyes on him expectantly. "Actually Cissy I think it would be best if Harry stay here at the manor until Dumbledore's trial. If someone were to see him and report it to Dumbledore it would cause a great deal of grief for the Minister and myself."

Deflating a little bit, Narcissa nodded and came over and kissed Harry on the head. "You be good and don't go past the wards. If you need anything call on an elf, they'll attend to you."

"Yes, ma'am." Narcissa smiled before exiting the room, her blush colored robes swishing around her.

~o~O~o~

Harry spent the rest of the morning, pouring through school texts and making sure he had not forgotten anything. Then he had moved on to a lovely little book he found on a table that was sure to have been left there by Draco. It was all about cutting techniques and harvesting steps, there were bits of info on why certain ingredients couldn't be mixed or why some had to be mixed together. Familiar scrawl was in the margins, pointing out better ways, explaining more in depth, and even sharing a few combinations the book didn't have. It wasn't until Harry had finished the book that he looked at the inside of the front cover and when he did he was a little surprised.

_To my godson,_

_I have higher expectations for you than the rest. Happy 11__th__ birthday._

_See you soon,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry had put the book back where he had found it, smiling lightly. After that Harry had been brought lunch by a house elf, along with a few nutrient potions prescribed by Narcissa. He ate quietly, watching Arae chase around several large mice and poking around the bond. Harry wished so much that he could get more than just emotions. Because the emotions he was getting were filling him with curiosity. Smugness, relief, boredom, pleasure, they were all present and Harry wanted to know why. He wanted the next two weeks to happen overnight because he was going mental without seeing Tom.

With a prod, a wave of boredom, and longing sent through the bond, he felt Tom's emotions stop and it made him smile. Whenever this happened Harry liked to imagine Tom dropping what he was doing for him. Curiosity was thrown back at him with which, Harry responded to with even more longing followed by impatience.

Harry pouted childishly when he felt Tom's humor until he was engulfed by what could only be described as a mental embrace. Harry relaxed back, relishing in the rareness of the moment. They had come so far in such a short amount of time; from loathing, murderous animosity, and all over madness, to familiarity and acceptance. Harry didn't think Tom knew who he shared this emotional connection with, but he was obviously pleased by the benefits. And Harry hadn't felt any murderous rage in quite some time. Anger sure, Tom was around Dumblefuck and his band of loyal idiots, so that was expected. But Tom was sane, maybe not as sane as he would be when Harry made him put his soul back together, but definitely in a way where he was actually logical.

Harry continued trying to make himself be content with only emotions as he wandered the Malfoy's enormous library. Sections upon sections graced the walls from floor to ceiling but Harry felt bored with the subjects. History, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms…Harry wanted dark. He missed the gruesome pictures of power he had read in the Black library.

There was this need, this insatiable thirst that had been sparked while he read over unlocking charms and boil curing potions. He wanted to delve, not physically, not yet, but he could still delve mentally. Harry scoured through books he hadn't already read or had no interest in until he came to the southwest corner. It was like a small room within the immense library and it was similar to the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts.

Pulling out his wand Harry searched for wards, curses, any type of precaution and thanked the gods he did. Alarms and hexes out the dragons arse were set, securely fashioned in an intricate pattern that Harry was sure he wouldn't have been able to disable had he not been on the run his seventh year. With careful, precise flicks Harry poked and prodded finding their weak spots and slowly unknotting them. Various chants in Latin were mumbled while Harry disabled ward after ward.

About ten minutes later Harry was in the clear and he opened the door with a satisfied smirk before sliding in carefully. Inside was not what Harry had been expecting. The torches hanging from the ceiling dimly lit the dark room revealing every wall lined in shelves. Some held glass boxes, containing tomes so old that they needed special charms to keep from falling apart. Others held little signs of various subjects that made Harry's desire roar to life; Necromancy, Illusions, Blood Magick, Gaurdian Magick, the subjects went on, some of which Harry had never heard of before.

But there was one book, one book so familiar that Harry's heart leapt in his chest and began to pound so hard it was all Harry could hear. This book, thrice as thick as normal tomes, was much, much older than the rest. Harry's expression grew dark and greedy as he watched little squiggle lines morph into words that only he and Tom could read, _Book of Parselmagic from the Slytherin Line._ Just staring at the decrepit tome had Harry near salivating. The things he could learn, the things so few could do…

With a flick of Harry's wrist his wand slid out of its holster with ease and into his hand. Delving into the Black library had often required special preservation and copy charms, Harry had had to use them so much he considered himself a master at copying and restoring books, as well as bending copywrite charms. However when Harry cast the first of many spells his eyes narrowed in anger, the glass box was warded like Nurmengaurd.

Biting his tongue and rolling up his sleeves, Harry set to work on a job that Bill Weasley, soon to be official Ward and Curse Breaker for the Order, couldn't have handled. Lucius must have paid a hefty sum to at least three Masters to have this book so protected. But Harry loved challenges and had a special affinity for the protective barriers. He could have gotten his Masters three times over if he hadn't been a wanted man…or if he had cared enough.

The wards had been threaded so magnificently that Harry only bent them enough to copy the book. They were woven together like the finest silk; where one hole was, was covered by layers of other wards. Curses, hexes, protection charms, and loads of dark magic wards encompassed the glass case and Harry only breathed in relief when he found no blood wards. Master or not, without whoever's blood was used in that ward Harry wasn't getting in.

An hour and much concentration later there was a large, gaping hole in the, should be, impenetrable wards. Harry hurriedly began to cast; transfiguring a chair into a blank book, transfiguring the cover into that of _Spellman's Syllabry,_ enchanting the pages and binding to hold more than what appeared, and finally finishing it up with impervious charms. After the initial book was set Harry began casting the most delicate copying charms he knew, watching carefully as the pages in each book turned simultaneously when the new book's page was filled.

This method took the longest, but the pages in the parselmagic book were so brittle Harry feared that even this might be too much. So he watched the thick, ancient tome for any signs of harm while his book filled. Pulling up another chair Harry threw up a brief ward around the area to alert him in case Lucius came looking for him.

But Harry wasn't patient, never had been, and never would be. About half way through the boring task of watching pages fill and flip Harry's eyes wandered back to the other, not so precious books. There were so many that the Black library hadn't had, so many that made him twitch in anticipation. Guardian magic? Harry hadn't even heard of that branch before. Along with heavy tome on Blood magic and a few on wards he hadn't yet read.

With one last look at the ancient Slytherin tome Harry sighed and gave into to his compulsion, beginning the creation of the books. He had to transfigure them into what looked like school books, books that any level would read such as _Hogwarts, A History _or _Astrologer's Guide to the Stars. _Harry would need to be able to read these anywhere, not just in private, and Dumbledore's glasses could see through glamours and charms just as easily as he could see through the invisibility cloak. Not to mention if the old man brought Alastor in again, that eye was a bloody menace.

After the similar books were created and impirvioused, Harry muttered much faster copying charms with a smug smirk, now he had stimulation for the coming year. This coming year, Harry had a lot to work on. Tom wouldn't wait until a bloody TriWizard Tournament to gain a reptilian body. No, Harry knew beyond a doubt that the Stone would be Tom's, if it wasn't already.

When Tom did get the stone Harry had a year and a half at most before things really got to rolling. Meaning he had until the resurrection to not only perfect his rusty techniques and master the Dark Arts, but to gain a dominance in Slytherin. Harry needed to make it absolutely clear, subtly, that he was not a light wizard.

One day…Harry's eyes drifted from the books and developed a sort of dazed look…someday he would have to tell Tom about their soul bond. Someday Harry would be loved like he had always dreamed, _he_ would be protected instead of the protector, and _he _would rule the Death Eaters with Tom. Like a…no he would be a consort. The idea produced a maniacal little giggle from Harry.

Hours later, pockets filled with shrunken books, Harry carefully meshed the wards of the glass case back together. With an evil smirk the wards on the door were replaced and Harry left the library with no trace that he had ever even laid eyes on the little room. He had some Dark Arts training to do before Draco tried to drag him out for quidditch when he returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is a short chapter, not in length but in action. It wrote itself…I had planned out a completely different chapter but…well this is what you get. I'm already writing chapter six, lol, for you all right now as a thank you for your awesome reviews!**

**Oh…before I forget! To the flamer labeled Guest, Is the 'one man who can give him that', or the Harry P. & Voldemort pairing, or the Romance and Drama genres not enough of a hint for you? Just because this doesn't suit you doesn't mean it doesn't make me and obviously others melt in happy puddles of goo. I refuse to believe I've destroyed the characters or whatever nonsense you wrote. **

**Now enjoy! Lol :P**

**Chapter Eight: How the Mighty Fall**

Harry mentally sighed as he turned the page of the most boring book in the world. Draco was insistent that since it was raining they work on their self-study. He was being even more adamant about not letting the Granger mudblood surpass them than Harry was that day. But even with the promise of surpassing Granger Harry's mind lingered on the books that he had copied just days earlier, he would much rather be studying those. However Harry conceded he did need a small break from the Dark Arts, keeping up appearances with the Malfoy's was irritating but necessary.

"Oh and then there's Pansy Parkinson," Draco muttered as he flipped through his book with a look of concentration, "I don't have words to even begin describing her to you. Just make sure you learn to tune her out, she runs her mouth constantly; patronizing, harping, gossiping, moody, and she always thinks she's right. Most of us have learned to ignore her; however that leads me to Daphne Greengrass.

"The girl is the very definition of frost bite. Daphne doesn't talk much but her tongue can be as sharp as any goblin made weaponry. Daphne and Pansy can't stand each other. It'll be interesting to see how they mesh at Hogwarts." Harry hummed in an almost uncaring manner, inwardly taking notes and preparing. Everyone knew the houses ran on a hierarchy, he had been the Gryffindor Golden boy the first time around. Diggory had ruled Hufflepuff even after his death while Cho Chang and her two sidekicks had basically run Ravenclaw.

Any three of those houses would have been taking candy from a baby in terms of domination, Slytherin however; Harry feared would be much harder. From the get go his title as the Boy-Who-Lived had a slim chance at helping Harry, it had a much larger chance at holding him back…just like his half-blood status. Draco had only taken over because he was a Malfoy, and even if they would never admit it, both Malfoy men were more apt to follow a powerful person, striving to become the best than leading a group of similar minded people.

So Harry mentally catalogued those of who sounded necessary to keep tabs on and those of whom to watch his temper around, which wasn't easily done on Harry's part anymore. "Blaise Zabini's quiet, blends into the background easily, but he's smart and as deadly on the chess board as he is potions." Draco rolled his eyes with an unbelieving face, "Or so says his tutor. Uncle Severus has tutored me for years, so there's no way-" Harry tuned out Draco's self-praise and reread the paragraph for the third time. It was basic material, easy enough to grasp.

They stayed like that until noon, studying and reviewing who's who until the house elf informed them of lunch. Throughout the courses of lunch talk was minimal. Narcissa answered questions over Arithmancy while picking at her food. Her blue eyes kept flickering to Lucius' empty chair, not to Draco's notice. But Harry was right there with her, on edge and anxious, much to Tom's annoyance. As they spoke the Wizengamot was meeting and soon, if not at that very moment, charges against Dumbledore would be brought up.

Today would determine a lot for the Malfoy's future and Harry's plans and he was praying to Merlin the Wizengamot wouldn't be as stupid as it was in his previous experiences.

Lunch lasted all of maybe half an hour and towards the end Draco had finally clued to his family's nerves. It wasn't that Draco didn't care, Harry mused quietly as Narcissa excused herself from the table, it was just that he had been bred with a superiority complex and didn't see how Lucius could not get the title. "Are you excited Harry?" Draco asked as they made their way back to Harry's room. It was still raining outside so they were trapped inside.

"I suppose so, Hogwarts sounds fascinating. I just want to make sure Dumbledore loses his title and gets drug through the mud a little so that when we do attend he won't try to interfere in any way." Draco nodded seriously; something that Harry had come realize was his influence. Harry, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't keep up the innocent eleven year old mask for more than a single conversation and hardly at all if it wasn't necessary. So he had stopped trying, which had been rubbing off on Draco much to Harry's relief. In his early years Draco had been unbearably arrogant and while Harry had no doubt he still would be to others, to Harry he was like…like a younger brother; trying to emulate and please while proving himself.

"Why don't we stop studying for now and you can teach me how to play Exploding Snap." Harry only offered because just the idea of returning to Arithmancy made him want to bash his head in. Draco had been nagging Harry to learn, saying he would look like a mudblood if he didn't learn how to play the game, but Harry had been refusing.

Draco raised his eyebrow in an eerie similar way to his father, "You've vehemently refused any chances to learn, and I quote, "that barbaric explosion", and all of the sudden you want to learn?"

Harry grinned roguishly, "Quiet or I'll take back my suggestion."

An eye brow and several scorch marks later both boys were in fits about the other's appearance. Even Narcissa, who had come to check on them, had stayed and watched the boys' game as they singed their hair and tried to dodge the targeting sparks. Harry, who was leant back against the wall trying to breathe, only laughed harder as Narcissa tried to hide a smile as she scolded him for creating black streaks on the walls.

"Ha-Harry-" Draco stumbled out as he laughed, "I've never seen….you look…so…" Draco couldn't finish as he was consumed by another round of giggles. Harry couldn't respond, Draco's beloved platinum hair was blackened and had a streak of baldness on the side where a spark had caught him. Little black specks covered his sharp facial features and all in all it was extremely hilarious.

"You should see yourself Dragon," Narcissa admitted with her own laugh, "you look like a homeless muggle." Both Narcissa and Harry burst into fits of tear producing laughter at Draco's horrified face. He began trying to scrub his face with his sleeve while glaring at Harry.

After a few minutes Narcissa took pity on Draco and, much to Harry's disappointment, cast the counter charms on the both of them. "Alright boys, I think that's enough Exploding Snap for today." Narcissa stood and put her wand back in her holster. "Your father should be home soon so why don't you two bring your wands down stairs and I'll teach you a few hexes for those pesky Gryffindors while we wait for him."

Harry laughed as Draco immediately perked up and went to grab his wand.

Three hours, the Jellylegs Jinx, the Tripping Jinx, the Batbogey Hex, and the Dancing Jinx later Draco collapsed beside a laughing Harry. They had been practicing on each other and Harry had been making Draco dance repeatedly.

What he had learned though, was that trying to do a spell so easy incorrectly was hard. His magic already knew what to do and how to do it without even thinking about it, so redirecting it was annoying. Thankfully Harry only had to redirect it a few times, about once the "first" time he cast the jinxes and after that it wouldn't look odd if he got them. To Harry's surprise though Draco had learned really fast, the blonde had only needed two or three tries before he got the hang of it. Narcissa was thrilled with their success.

Laughter was cut short when the fireplace roared to life with green flames and they all stilled when a somber looking Lucius stepped out into the room. Narcissa was instantly by his side, "What happened Lucius?" Harry and Draco sat stiffly on the couch as they watched Lucius rub his temple and heave a heavy sigh. Harry's heart sank, his life just got much harder. Plans had been ruined and Tom's fight just became a bloody warzone. When he looked to Draco not even the gaping shock could produce a smile and Narcissa looked nearly angry enough to go down and Cruciate the entire Wizengamot.

"I'll be working longer hours now," Lucius drawled slowly, "because you're looking at the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." For the first time in Harry's life he watched the stoic blonde man smile widely and a shrieking Narcissa was spinning in his arms. Relief and joy poured through Harry and he only sent back a smug, "I know something you don't know" feeling to Tom's curiousness.

When Lucius had returned a smiling Narcissa to the ground he immediately began to describe what he could. "His face was priceless and we backed him into a corner perfectly. We had him tell the entire population his story and then we nailed him with our charges, he could barely try and defend himself without trying to lie or manipulate. You'll be able to hear full details in the paper tomorrow morning, I'm sure Skeeter has already perfected her article by now and is guarding it like the hounds of hell."

Celebrations of firewhiskey and butterbeer were held and the boys were allowed to stay up later than usual. Draco and Harry were both practically salivating over the news, though for different reasons. With Lucius as Chief Warlock bills that would greatly help the magical world could be passed with ease and Fudge was much more apt to listen to recommendations.

Harry, full of warm butterbeer and cauldron cakes, nodded off to sleep not long after Draco, leaving the two elder Malfoys to celebrate alone. Blearily he walked towards his room, stifling yawns and wanting nothing more than his warm bed. It was times like these that Harry hated the largeness of the pureblood manors. He'd make Tom buy him a smaller one, still luxurious, but smaller…or else the man would find himself carrying Harry everywhere.

~o~O~o~

One of the worst ways to wake up, according to Harry, was to the feeling of falling. Harry loathed the feeling of frightened surprise, but he also found himself not liking being awoken to startling surprise either. Harry had been sleeping lightly, already woken several times but not wanting to get up, so he'd fall back asleep again, when it felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. For a few moments he was dumbfounded by the utter shock that pulsed through his veins before a smirk curled his lips.

"House elf!" Harry called, excitedly. A familiar looking elf popped in but even with the history they shared Harry had one focus in mind, "I need the morning paper, now!" Once upon a time that statement would have been a pleading request, ending in feeling badly, but after so long that got old. They were elves who had betrayed their kind and Harry couldn't afford to encourage the little elf.

The elf popped back in and Harry lunged for the paper, unrolling it with haste. "Can Dobby be doin' anything else for Mr. Harry Potter?"

"No, no, you can go now." Harry didn't even look up.

_**FORMER CHIEF WARLOCK ABUSING OUR SAVIOR? **__**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Witches and wizards of Magical Britain today is a day of mixed emotion; this reporter has struggled with overwhelming grief, been choked with fury, stunned into silence, flooded with relief, and now filled with hope. My stunned stupor has ended and now it is my duty to lead you heads first into a world of lies we so willingly believed and the pain of the one young boy who saved us all. But do not fear my adoring readers; this is not only a tale of tragedy and horror but one of justice and family reunions. _

_Yesterday, August 24__th__, as some of you may know our monthly Wizengamot meeting was held. This reporter attended, like she does all meetings, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Budgets were discussed, a Hogwarts Governor (Lord Franklin Duken) passed on and was replaced with Lord Henry Duken (Ravenclaw, 1983). A few bills were passed, (for full report on the monotonous details see page 4) but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. That is to say until Lord Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin, 1972, for more on Lord Malfoy see page 5) startled and confused us all with request that Lord Albus Percivul Wolfric Brian Dumbledore (Gryffindor, 1909, for more on Lord Dumbledore see page 6, who was Chief Warlock at the time, tell them all of our beloved Boy-Who-Lived, Mr. Harry Potter (NYA, for more on our Boy-Who-Lived see page 3). _

_Now I bet your wondering why Lord Malfoy would have such a bizarre request, I can guarantee everyone else did too, aside from one person. Lord Dumbledore politely refused "for the boy's protection." However our very own Minister Cornelius Fudge (Hufflepuff, 1965, page 7) backed up Lord Malfoy, and requested to know of our BWL as this is the year he is to attend most our very own alma mater, Hogwarts. _

_At this Lord Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, told us all about leaving precious Harry Potter with his kind and loving muggle relatives since the Potter's left no will to be found. Now my dear horrified readers this is where the story gets dark. Here we journey into treacherous waters. Shouts erupted, cries were pleaded, and the one question that echoed so loud it was almost unable to be made out, was 'Why would Lord Dumbledore leave our savior to the care of muggles?' _

_Lord Dumbledore vehemently praised the muggles with which he left Harry Potter to, "They are kind and loving folk, young Harry deserved a family that would love and care for him." Now my dear readers I admit I was fooled, I believed that despite being muggles, Harry deserved family…_

_After this, one questions the senility of Lord Dumbledore._

_Lord Lucius Malfoy and Minister Cornelius Fudge then acted in a shocking manner, the filed for a formal hearing against Lord Dumbledore. After being assured that this was necessary the Wizengamot voted and the hearing proceeded. The following accusations, charges, and material is not appropriate for all readers, discretion is advised. _

_Lord Malfoy and Minister Fudge proceeded to paint a very different picture. Lord Malfoy told the Wizengamot of how his wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Slytherin, 1973, see page 8) and his young son, Mr. Draco Malfoy, had met Mr. Potter in Diagon Alley while purchasing school supplies. Lord Malfoy told us of how his wife had been worried about how thin the poor boy was but was utterly shocked when Mr. Potter told her a tail much worse. _

"_Harry Potter is incredibly intelligent; he had been staying in a room in the Leaky Cauldron for almost a month before we found him. In that time Mr. Potter researched his hidden heritage, and in the process of learning about our wonderful culture, he learned the horrors that most of us didn't know resided within as well. Harry asked my wife, knowing who she was, for any referrals for a lineage archivist. _

"_When asked why he would need such a referral, Mr. Potter explained the goblins at Gringotts had informed him that one Lord Dumbledore and one Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewitt (see page 10) had been regularly taking money from the trust vault he hadn't even known he had." (Lord Lucius Malfoy) _

_My dear readers gasps echoed so loud I think most of us needed restorative draughts to repair our ears. Yells, violent and angry, were deafening and proceeded until Minister Fudge called for silence. "I know this is difficult to hear my dear Lords and Ladies, but we must, it is our sworn and blood given duties."_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black agreed to help young Mr. Potter. She invited him to dinner that evening and fully planned on helping our young savior to figure out how such an injustice had occurred, but that evening Mr. Potter never showed. About fifteen minutes late a snowy owl, later identified as Mr. Potter's owl Hedwig, carried a short, almost unreadable message. 'Can't come, Sorry.' _

_Lord Malfoy described how worried Lady Malfoy had been when the scrawl was terrible and of how the intelligent owl stayed even after being dismissed. So, on nothing but fear and motherly instinct, Lady Malfoy popped over just to check up on our Boy-Who-Lived. _

_When she arrived it was to an unconscious, Harry Potter lying on the floor. Out of worry Lady Malfoy portkeyed him back to Malfoy Manor. Some of you may ask why Malfoy Manor instead of St. Mungo's but Narcissa Malfoy is a prestigious healer with many years' experience. _

_My shocked readers, I was appalled when the untainted results of Mr. Potter's scan showed lethal magical depletion, multiple wrongly healed broken bones, internal damages, malnourishment, and scars that told a story of years of abuse._

_So horrified was Lord and Lady Malfoy that during the two weeks to heal Mr. Potter they personally saw to his recovery and grew protective over their young patient. It was a bright miracle when the Malfoy's discovered a familiar link between Lady Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two are second cousins. _

_With a firm plan set, Lord Malfoy brought this horrifying news to Minister Fudge and together they spoke to young Mr. Potter upon awakening. What Mr. Potter had to say, was even worse than they had guessed. Mr. Potter told them of a life of servitude to his muggle relatives, believing himself a freak for the bouts of accidental magic. He told them of life in a cupboard with only second hand, ill-fitting clothes, socks and a hanger for birthday gifts, and the longing for a true family. Mr. Potter was saddened the make matters worse by providing them with evidence of his magical guardian's betrayal from the goblins and of how some wizards could be so greedy they would steal from a boy who lost everything to save us. _

_Mr. Harry Potter has been in custody of the Malfoy Family for almost a month and will continue to live with them until majority as stated by the adoption papers. He has finally found a family that will love and cherish him as a child should be. But what of the man who is responsible for these horrible crimes?_

_I'll tell you my readers, this journalist is not satisfied! Lord Dumbledore was stripped of his title as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the matter will be brought to the ICW. But this reporter is seething! This is the man we trust to oversee our children at Hogwarts! How are we to be sure our own heir and heiresses, the future of our families, are safe when Lord Dumbledore can so easily toss away the Boy-Who-Lived?_

_As of now Lord Malfoy has been voted as the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and already has inspiring ideas on helping New Zealand (for information on this see page 5). The ICW has made no decisions thus far but that is out of our hands. What we CAN do is stop this from ever happening again, by stopping Albus Dumbledore. We CAN show our Harry Potter how much we care! _

_If you're reading this Mr. Potter, know that though this injustice has happened, we thank and love you for all that you have done and sacrificed for us. _

By the end Harry was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. This…this was so much better than he had expected! This drug Dumblefuck through the mud and thorns! If he came out of this still as Headmaster Harry would be shocked! The man would have a hell of a time regaining any sort of social status.

Harry's humor faded Tom's contemplation and fury wiping the smile off his face. Harry scanned the article again, this time from a serious point of view. This article gave away critical details. No doubt Tom was thinking of the mentioned magical depletion and two week recovery. That was too exact to be coincidence. Harry's stomach clenched in several thousand knots at the realization; he wasn't ready for this yet. He hadn't proved himself, nor even mastered the Dark Arts. He had not made himself a worthy option for consort yet. This wasn't supposed to happen for at least a year. When his image was one of fear not pity!

Any traces of joy were swept away, banished from his being faster than the charm itself could have done. Icy tendrils of fear snaked their way through his veins, paralyzing him while his thoughts turned on him. Had he blown his chance? Had he managed to ruin this precious gift he'd been given? Despair settled on small shoulders, crushing Harry down into the mattress as he curled into a small ball. It couldn't be blown…his chance can't have been over…Harry had _come back in time _to be with Tom, hell Tom had never even time travelled! This couldn't be it…But the self-doubt, feelings of unworthiness, all the feelings he hadn't felt since he was actually eleven came creeping up.

However even as they crept up Harry felt Tom, there inside of him banishing them away again. Warmth started to radiate through him again and Harry nearly sobbed in relief. Tom was there. The warmth grew stronger and swept through his whole body, trailed by indecision, hesitance, and reluctant acceptance. Harry got his message; Tom was shocked and hadn't had time to process that his bonded was his mortal enemy, that all of the help had been from Harry Potter. But the reluctant, hesitant acceptance meant that Tom was willingly thinking it through, that Harry's chance hadn't been ruined yet and that sent more joy than he had felt in…ever, rocketing through his body. Harry left Tom to his thoughts after that, not wanting to seem pesky or needy, but he did wear a smile the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sakae Doragon: I just have to say this, I love your reviews! I remember them from the first time around and I'm glad your back just as much as you are that I am (: I will say that yours, and everyone else's questions about Tom will be answered in this chapter…hopefully…I said that about the last chapter too so…..Anyways…Molly and Ron are definitely still in the air at the moment I haven't decided and Ginny's fate is set, but Snape…Snape is not just going to come around, but he won't be half as bad towards Harry as he was. Ach…I SOOOOO wanted to include the Diary. I thought it was going to happen too! I had planned for the diary to be the book in the glass case but it wrote itself…I guess it's just not time for it yet. :S It was tempting though…so very deliciously tempting. Harry won't touch the Horcruxes until he speaks to Tom. I've read stories where he does and Toms all like "lalalala that's okay you found and took a piece of my soul". I hate that. Tom would destroy anybody who touched his Horcruxes and that would lead to an explosive first conversation. Hmm…what else? Oh! The hallows…*cackle* right now it's a fifty fifty shot. I can say I plan on having him go after the hallows, but like I said…these chapters write themselves and I'm and indecisive person. **

**Oh to those of you who don't get it I trolled Ch's 6 and 9, I'm weird that way and it was on purpose. :P**

**Um…one last thing…I'm not quite sure I know where I'm going with Dragon Stones, I just know that it's important somehow… so please just bear with me…it took up an awful lot of room and in apology I decided to keep this one chapter, just one REALLY long chapter. :S **

**Oh...one more thing...I apologize for any lameness or grammatical errors...Im currently about to pass out from exhaustion... thats all  
**

**Chapter Six: Chugga Chugga Choo Choo**

The last week at Malfoy Manor had passed at a dizzying speed of torturously slow days. Every day Harry got up, ate breakfast, conversed with the ecstatic Malfoys, studied with Draco, played Quidditch with Draco, and tried desperately to pretend he couldn't feel Tom's bouncing emotions; the days drug by like a snail trapped in salt. But yet as each one passed Tom's emotions grew more anxious, more paranoid, and more curious. One second the man would be content with patience, another he would be fearing for whatever it was he was feeling fearful of, and the other moments just felt like the beginning of summer, utter madness…unable to think through.

It drove Harry nuts and by extension those around him. Draco steered clear of him when the madness got to Harry and for that he was thankful because he used those times to practice the Dark Arts. He had no reaction time now. No after effects of the curses he shot towards dummies and transfigured items, so Harry had started using the heavier curses, reveling in the thrill made it a little easier to exist in the madness.

Lucius had even pulled Harry aside once and asked if he were alright but only got a sharp snap in reply. At first when Harry got his lucid mind back he felt kind of bad about snapping but Lucius hadn't seemed fazed, in fact he sort of seemed…nostalgic? Whatever it was Harry hadn't thought about it too long, between the bipolar mood swings and the last minute cramming/packing, life was hectic and slow all at the same time.

Everyone in the manor breathed a little sigh of relief the morning of the first, after being cooped up in the Manor for so long it would be nice to get out and see things again, people in general but Tom specifically. Harry and Draco were already washed and dressed up like the pureblood heirs they were when Lucius and Narcissa first came down. Harry's emotions were on a cursed Firebolt, his own excitement warring with Tom's raging whirlwind, but he had managed to greet them and act semi normally.

Lectures were doled out about not getting caught breaking rules and keeping up grades and expectations. Narcissa promised them both baskets from home during the first week while Lucius frowned. It made Harry laugh, they loved each other so much yet they were so different when it came to raising Draco and now himself. Narcissa loved to spoil and protect while Lucius loved to discipline and teach. However they did it Harry admired them in a twisted sort of way.

"I expect both of you to write back reporting your sorting and if you're a Gryffindor…" Lucius trailed off, his tone half teasing half serious. It was like nobody wanted to say the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs sucked…which Harry chalked up to him being there.

Harry snorted, drawing attention and a wary glance, "If I'm a Gryffindor I'm applying to Durmstrang." Just as expected Lucius gave a sort of look that said 'I knew it' and Narcissa laughed quietly. "If I'm a Hufflepuff," Draco started, "then I'll just disown myself off the tree."

"Oh Draco, you could always go live with the homeless muggles," Harry stated with a blank face. Draco searched Harry's expression with disgust and humor warring on his own but eventually both gave in and laughed, not surprised when Narcissa did as well.

"I have a feeling this is an inside joke," Lucius drawled, not finding the humor in the moment. Narcissa only patted his hand and shook her head; it was a had-to-have-been-there moment.

The rest of the breakfast passed by with a couple of old stories from the elder wizard's Hogwarts days and a few "Slytherin Rules" that they were expected to know. Harry just nodded along, trying to keep his impatience from bombarding Tom. The man was strangely quiet at the moment.

Finally it was time. At a quarter after ten all four of them were standing in the foyer saying last minute goodbyes. Narcissa hugged Draco first, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear before turning to Harry and hugging him. She kissed his cheek as well, "Be good Harry, we love you." Harry hadn't been expecting that, it threw him off for a moment but before he could respond she was pulling away and Lucius gave them both a look. "We will see you at Yule do try not to shame whatever house you are chosen for." And from Lucius that was I love you and be good, which Harry found humorous.

Lucius pulled a long emerald ribbon from his pocket and held it out for them to grasp. Harry was the last one to place a finger on the silky material and when he did Lucius muttered something quietly and the portkey glowed blue before ripping them away. Harry landed gracefully beside Draco, spotting a couple elves up ahead already boarding their luggage.

The second goodbyes were short and cold, Narcissa's face had lost the warmth it held when they were at the manor and was now scrunched up in distaste. Draco's face was similar to his mother's but Harry's was identical to Lucius', blank and emotionless. Flashes of light were starting to go off and Harry turned to see Rita's future replacement and her photographer snapping photos.

"We'll see you at Yule boys." That was the dismissal and both Draco and Harry nodded before turning and heading for the train. Once they were on Draco's expression went lax, "Come on Harry, father said the Slytherin compartments are near the very back." Harry followed, watching in fascinated horror the faces of people he'd known or had seen die as children again.

Katy Bell was one that truly shocked him, as they passed Harry couldn't help but let his eyes linger in surprise. He had forgotten how innocent she looked before she had been cursed so badly in his sixth year. They saw Neville sitting by himself and Hannah Abbot already paired up with Susan Bones. Finally they reached the back and passed by a compartment of seventh year Slytherins that Harry had personally fought against…but then again it was getting to the point that it was really who hadn't he fought against at one point.

"Malfoy," Harry and Draco stopped and turned around, finding a brunette girl with black eyes and a prefects badge sticking her head out into the hallway. "Dumb and Dumber are searching for you. I sent them to compartment twelve where the other first years have congregated."

"Thank you Farley."

Harry found compartment twelve to be the same one that Draco had caught Harry spying on him in. It had been "their compartment". Draco didn't bother knocking, he walked in as if he owned the place and Harry followed, silently amused.

"Draco!" Harry resisted a sneer at the high pitched voice. Pansy Parkinson was not a Slytherin Harry was familiar with but he recognized her instantly as one of the only girls to never leave Draco's side. Her brown eyes fell on Harry and a blank look crossed her face. "Oh and you brought him with you."

Harry snorted and responded not missing a beat, "Yes I brought Draco along. It would have been rude to leave him behind with a sniveling Longbottom." Draco's face was instantly morphed into approval and wary humor while Parkinson's eyes narrowed "dangerously". Harry wanted to laugh.

"Wards don't usually disrespect their handler's friends."

Arae popped out and hissed, surprising everybody. Usually she kept quiet so even Harry was slightly startled. "Watch it Parkinson calling the wrong person a ward could put you in the hospital wing your first week."

Parkinson looked to Draco expectantly but the blonde only folded his arms across his chest. Harry was not only his, albeit weird, friend but he was family and Malfoy's stuck by family no matter what. In Slytherin you made alliances and made favors but you couldn't ever put your trust in anyone except your family. Harry was family and he was powerful; Draco recognized that, anybody who didn't would have to be a fool. But he was also a parselmouth and extremely intelligent even if his moods ranged far and fast. To Draco, Harry wasn't just a first year or the Boy-Who-Lived…he was special and Draco recognized that. He was pretty sure his parents did too.

"Nice of you to join us Malfoy, Potter." Blaise Zabini stood and gestured to Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting on either side of the window, "These two are your problem now." With that Blaise moved to the opposite end of the Compartment near one of the Carrow twins, Harry wasn't sure which.

Harry was pretty much amused at the atmosphere so far. The first time he had Ron begging to be his friend and now he had people acting as if he were a nobody. Honestly, Harry loved it. It would prove a challenge to dominate them all, but, just like wards, Harry loved challenges because the end result always made people gape and filled you with the best damn sense of superiority.

Parkinson drew Harry out of his musings with an angry huff. Apparently being ignored was not her cup of tea. "Did you need something Parkinson or has that awful nose started making sounds to match?" Harry turned around and watched a tall blonde girl with cold, blue eyes entering the compartment followed by a brunette boy who Harry vaguely recognized. Parkinson glared at the girl with undisguised hatred. So Harry deduced that the blonde was Daphne Greengrass, the "Ice Queen".

"Come to kill everyone with hypothermia Greengrass?" Harry inwardly smirked, he had been right.

"Oh no, just took the responsibility of making sure you've had your rabies shot." Muffled laughs were heard and Harry felt his lips curl into an amused smirk; Greengrass was definitely someone he would want as an alliance. From Parkinson's reddening cheeks Harry assumed the verbal spar was over and moved over to where his trunk and Hedwig was stored.

Harry unlatched the cage and Hedwig hooted gratefully before hopping off the resting swing and on to his arm. "Hey pretty girl," Harry caressed her beautiful feathers and smiled when she hooted again. "I'll bet you'd like to fly to Hogwarts huh?" With another hoot Harry unlocked the window and murmured, "Be careful, I'll see you there," and then released her.

When he turned back around Harry found Daphne and Draco sitting on opposite ends of the compartment, Draco was near Crabbe and Goyle while Daphne sat near the brown headed boy Harry couldn't place. Parkinson was no longer in the compartment so Harry grabbed _"Hogwarts, A History" _and sat across from Draco next to Crabbe who wouldn't look over his shoulder to read a book.

"Who's the brunette with Greengrass?" Harry asked as he opened the book on wards. Draco didn't look up from his Ancient Runes book as he answered, "Theodore Nott.

"And those," Draco said nodding his head in the direction of the door which was opening, "are Hestia Carrow, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey Davis." Harry watched the three head back to where the other Carrow twin was while Draco continued, "Parkinson will come back, she always does."

"Does she understand how intolerable she is?" Draco snorted and shook his head. "Of course not. Bullstrode and Davis will back her at any time, although I don't see why personally."

"Logically she must have at least one endearing property then right?" Harry couldn't keep the humor out of his voice and Draco smirked, "100 galleons you can't find it."

Harry cringed, "I'll pass, I have no doubt I could find it however I'd rather kiss a Dementor." Crabbe laughed at that, surprising Harry. He hadn't ever heard the boy laugh…actually he'd only heard the boy say about ten words in the seven years Harry had known him. Weird.

"You'll have to point out the Granger mudblood; I want to know who thinks they're our competition."

"You can't miss her, large bushy hair and large front teeth. She reminds me of a beaver."

The train whistled after that and just as Harry went to look at his text red blurs caught his eye. Damn…the Weasley's must have made it. Harry sighed, no doubt by the time he went to sleep tonight he'd have some sort of confrontation with them.

Ten minutes later the train was pulling out of the station and the prefects had started their rounds, passing by compartments checking through the windows that no rules were being broken. The compartment was fairly quiet; people were reading or playing chess. Parkinson had come back in looking no worse for wear and sat with Davis and Bullstrode.

It was quiet and Harry liked it that way. The book he had chosen was covering mass wards, like the ones protecting Knockturn and Diagon Alleys. But the only thing they had in common with the former two were that they were wards, these wards in the book covered a wide variety of complex patterns and nasty curses to add along the way, Harry was in literary heaven.

"Checkmate," Harry's eyes glanced up and looked over to a triumphant Zabini and a glaring Greengrass; maybe his tutor hadn't exaggerated after all.

After another hour or so of reading the chatter started. Parkinson was already gossiping with her sidekicks while Greengrass and a Carrow twin discussed something. The chatter was an annoyance as Harry tried to continue reading until he realized it was pointless.

"We could play Dragon Stones," Draco suggested hopefully. Harry groaned in frustration. Unlike Exploding Snap Harry couldn't give Draco a reason why he wouldn't play the game. He couldn't tell Draco that his wandless magic could easily push around a rock. Harry wanted to groan again when Draco got the 'I have a brilliant idea look'. "I'm calling a game of Dragon Stones; winner gets to go against Harry."

"Draco!" Harry hissed quietly but the blonde was already standing to get into his trunk.

"I'll play." Blaise Zabini got up and Greengrass followed suit. Harry watched in frustration as slowly _everyone _ got up and moved things around. With a wave of Greengrass's wand the two opposite tables grew and merged together creating one large table; a feature of the train, not of a feat of talent.

Greengrass stepped forward first, "The rules are simple, no hands and no wands. Only wandless magic to make the stones move. Try and get your stones as close to the center as you can while keeping your opponent as far away as possible." Davis crawled under the table and appeared on Harry's side so that the teams were even. Greengrass, Davis, Parkinson, and Goyle were on one side while Bullstrode, Draco, Crabbe, and Zabini were on Harry's side.

Harry sat back while Greengrass and Bullstrode faced each other. Each girl had six stones and there was five rings drawn within the large circle. Harry watched, fairly surprised as Bullstrode waved her finger and her rock shot forward, however Greengrass was already launching her rocks. She sent two at a time, one racing towards the middle and the other to knock Bullstrode's rock out. It went flying, Greengrass' stones placed firmly in the center and the third ring. It went back and forth, Bullstrode had precision but when it came to backing up her rocks she stood no chance, Greengrass knocked them out of the circle.

Bullstrode lost quickly, not looking surprised. Harry fought a humorous smile as Crabbe and Goyle stood up to go against each other. Surprisingly Crabbe actually did better than Bullstrode had at defending his stones and took out Goyle with ease. That puzzled Harry as he had expected rolling stones and a fist fight. After that Zabini and Parkinson went up and this game lasted the longest. Parkinson looked to almost match Zabini in pure power, but he outwitted her in the end.

Davis and Draco paired up next and Harry leaned forward, wanting to see just how strong Draco was against an attack. Davis made the first move taking place in the second loop while pinning four stones in around it at the same time. Harry raised an eyebrow, impressed at her strategy. Harry watched Draco frown for a moment as he studied the board and then his opponent. Davis had only one stone left. Not moving his finger like most of the other kids had Draco concentrated on the rocks as five of his rocks shot forward in two direction, went around Davis' stones and formed a circle around the center. Draco had ended the game and smirked at a gaping Davis.

The door to the compartment was thrown open and all heads turned to the doorway. Harry sneered as Granger came in, hauling Longbottom behind her. "Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's-oh-" Granger paused when her eyes landed on Harry.

"You're Harry Potter!" Harry was sure she meant it as recognizing him from Flourish and Blotts but it came out like a rabid fan girl and Draco was almost immediately stepping forward, much to Harry's amusement. "Listen-"

"No Draco," Draco paused and Harry got up from leaning back against the window to stand beside him. "This is Granger," Harry emphasized and a moment later recognition flickered in grey eyes, "you know," Harry prompted unnecessarily, "the one who thinks she can take on two extra subjects like us?"

And the fire was stoked, Granger took the bait. "I hadn't imagined you of all people would be prejudiced. I know I can handle self-studying Runes and Arithmancy."

Harry's smirk grew, "No I don't think so, you're too stupid to be a Ravenclaw. Even if the hat did put you there you'd fail horribly only proving how worthless and untalented the polluted really are. No…you Granger will probably sorted into Gryffindor where the rest of the unmotivated slackers get put." Granger's cheeks grew flush and Harry recognized that look. It was the look she had when she had punched Draco or attacked anyone in general for that method.

"I will not be sorted into Gryffindor! I will show you! C'mon Neville let's get away from this git." Granger grabbed Neville's arm and turned around before Harry's smirk turned feral. "Oh Granger wait!" The mudblood halted in her steps and slowly turned around with suspicion clouding her eyes. Harry flicked his wrist and grasped his wand and her both of their eyes widened.

"_Accio Neville's Toad_," A whooshing noise was heard before a sound of cracking glass; Trevor zoomed zoomed through the open door, looking a little worse for wear. "Have a nice day Granger."

Granger didn't say a word as she stormed off, utterly furious, dragging a yelping Longbottom. That's right Granger, Harry thought watching her leave, play right into my hand. As soon as the compartment door shut Draco turned to Harry, "You performed a fourth year spell!" It was whispered, as if he thought they could keep it secret from the others stand mere feet away.

"I found it in a book in the library back at the manor. I thought it'd be useful and it was. The look on her face was priceless." Harry turned away from the door and stared back at the others. "Well now that the trash is gone, are we going to continue? I thought you were anxious to see me play Draco?"

A fierce smirk curled the blonde's lips and Harry stepped back and sat back down where he had been. Zabini claimed a spot at the side of the table and Harry watched him give a challenging look to Greengrass. She smirked and stepped forward, "Do your best Zabini."

The caramel colored boy only raised an eyebrow and shot his stone first. This time Greengrass moved her whole hand and her eyes were narrowed while her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. Harry watched Blaise tense before two of the blonde witch's stones shot forward and slammed into Blaise's one. It held its own for a few seconds before being blown out of the circle.

Greengrass knew she'd be out witted so she had used blunt force. The rest of the game followed, for fifteen long minutes Zabini hopped around the board trying to claim center but continued to be demolished. Greengrass came out the victor and Harry wondered who would come out the victor now. Draco was a ruthless strategist while Crabbe and Greengrass both had immense blunt force. Harry played it over, silently betting on Draco defeating Crabbe. After all, how embarrassing would it be to lose to your lackey?

Harry was right; Draco swirled around Crabbe's stones with ease. He actually impressed Harry when Crabbe sent stones flying so hard that when Draco made his dance around the circle Crabbe's flew off the table and ended the game. Harry wasn't worried anymore, these kids had immense strength, capabilities; he wouldn't outshine them so much that it would look abnormal. No, he had feared this game was like watching slugs push rocks, but it was so much more. This game that children could play was one that was limited by your own imagination. Even better was that the pureblood kids had been playing it since they were toddlers, so long that it came easy to them now.

An idea struck Harry as Greengrass took Crabbe's place.

Neither of the two blondes waited for the other to go first. Draco sent three stones flying at the same time Greengrass sent out two. The four that impacted created sparks and went flying across the compartment, but neither opponent seemed too worried. Draco's last remaining stone on the circle slid in the middle of the second ring. Draco raised his last three throwing them out and pushing them forward with only a wave. The blonde girl's stones moved to attack and Draco focused on his current three, but Harry saw what was happening. While Draco defended the stones in outer rings Greengrass sent another rocketing towards the stone in the second ring, knocking it out and taking its place. To say Draco looked furious would have been the understatement of the century. And Harry feared he might already be acquiring an addiction to a game he hadn't even played yet.

It was wit and strength vs. wit and strength, neither opponent giving up or breaking concentration. They were down to one stone each and glaring furiously at the circle. Then it was over. Draco's stone flew off the board and Harry's eyes widened when he realized Greengrass' stone was only now moving from its spot on the board to the center. She had completely bypassed the rock and banished Draco's without muttering or moving a finger.

Harry's grin became deadly; this girl could pose some sort of challenge.

"Good luck with that one Harry." Draco whispered as he claimed Harry's seat and Harry stood.

"Good luck Miss Greengrass." The blonde nodded and smirked at him, "Good luck Mr. Potter."

Then the show began; Harry didn't waste time on niceties or brute frontal force. He spread out four rocks in the cardinal directions and then a fifth in the center before Greengrass' stones could properly anchor themselves. Harry flooded the center stone with power and didn't stop until he was sure it wasn't moving anywhere. North had been captured and flung off the board but Harry only moved the others in closer, attaching strings of magic to the center stone. South was removed in the process but Greengrass' stone had also overshot and sped off the table. He was down to three and her to five.

He saw the triumph leave her eyes, quickly replaced by confusion as his stones began to revolve around the center stone, but not leaving the table. Two of her rocks went flying towards Harry's hold on the center; one was shoved off course and cracked a window by a revolving stone and the other hit dead center. A shower of oddly colored spark burst out and everyone but the two opponents cringed back as the second stone actually removed a bit of Harry's before flying off.

Three to three and now Greengrass seemed more hesitant and Harry took advantage. Two rocks shot forth and bludgeoned another piece off the board and Harry almost laughed when Greengrass tried to use that as an opening to lunge at his center rock. Harry narrowed his gaze and before the rocks could hit hers was outside the circle. Three to one now and Greengrass still didn't look defeated, she looked more determined than ever. It was as if she had just now realized she was good, but there was always room for improvement.

Harry sent one of his rocks rocketing towards her last piece, not surprised when it lunged out of the way and went speeding towards his other rock. With a finger flick the stone was wrenched to the side and Greengrass' last remaining piece flew of the board. "Good game Miss Greengrass."

"Oh it isn't over Mr. Potter," Harry raised an eyebrow in question and she pointed over his shoulder. Harry looked back and found her last stone floating in midair. Parkinson squeaked in surprise. "This game is normally played on the ground as it is designed for children, and the rule states that whenever a stone crosses the boundary and lands on the ground outside of it then a stone is disqualified. However mine has not landed on the ground."

Harry turned to Draco, questioning him silently and when the blonde haired boy nodded with a frown Harry turned back. "Alright Miss Greengrass," Harry replied not betraying his frustration, she was challenging him and he had to get used to this. "If you can bring it back within the circle we can continue."

But Harry wrapped his magic around the floating piece; he layered it in magic and sheer force held it in place as he felt Greengrass' magic tugging against it. He wouldn't let her manipulate him, especially not in front of everybody. And even though she had provided a refreshing amusement, she was only eleven. Not long after the hard jerks and forceful tugging started they ended and he felt her magic give in. Harry turned and looked her glare in the eye pointedly while his magic lowered the stone and shoved it to the floor.

The game was over and Harry had won. "Congratulations Mr. Potter," with that she left, Theodore Nott following after her like a lost puppy dog.

"You do know what that was don't you Potter?"

"Shut up Parkinson, unless you'd like a go?" When she didn't say anything Harry sat next to Draco who looked close to beaming. "That was bloody brilliant, why haven't we done that before?"

"Because… look Draco," Harry pointed outside, changing the topic, "the suns gone down we should change into our robes. We'll be arriving soon."

Not fifteen minutes after Harry suggested changing did the prefects stop by to tell them to change into uniforms. Harry was inwardly a ball of excitement and fear and about every other emotion he had ever felt bubbling up. He was going to see his soul mate. His lips were twitching of their own accord and his limbs felt shaky as the train came rolling to a stop in Hogsmeade.

When the group of first years stepped out Harry's eyes landed on the castle in the distance. There she was, Hogwarts in all her pre-war magnificence. This time he wouldn't let her ancient wards be destroyed nor would he allow her halls to crumble. Hogwarts was a school not a battle ground and it would stay as such. "Merlin's saggy-"

"Draco." Harry cut the boy off from cursing out of habit now, almost like a reflex. "Harry that man's barbaric." Emerald eyes left the castle and swept over the crowd until they found they object of Draco's disgust.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid Draco, one of Dumbledore's lackeys who man handled me in the Leaky Cauldron. Remember I told you that was when I met our De-"

"Oh yes, our stuttering Defense professor. Lovely, an oaf and wimp. Dumbledore is letting this place go." Harry nudged Draco sharply in the ribs, "He's not a wimp." Harry bit his tongue to keep him from saying more as frustration ate at him. This wouldn't be the last time he heard Quirrell bashing, he couldn't keep defending him.

"FIRS' YEARS!" Hagrid boomed, frightening most of the children. "FIRS' YEARS! OVER HERE!"

The boats were just as they had been, white and small, and Harry let his fingers graze the surface of the water. He was sitting with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, while staring off absentmindedly. Absolute calm was dripping like molasses through the bond, reducing Harry to a near stoned state.

Tom had taken a heavy dose of calming draught to last throughout the feast. It was smart, this way he wouldn't lose it and try to Avada Harry in the middle of dinner but at the same time so utterly stupid. Harry felt as if he were floating almost.

Marching up the lawn with the cold wind in his face sobered him up a little bit, more to the point where he could function. It was still hard not to roll his eyes when Draco complained about wearing his good shoes on the wet, dirty grass. Some things would never change. Just as before Hagrid rapped on the large double doors that warded so deeply Harry wondered if it were possible to even get in. Maybe he could try one day? The thought made him giggle at least.

The left door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared, old she might look but that was one tough witch. A half a dozen stunners to the chest and she still lived another at least ten years. She was alive when Harry had left.

"The firs' years, Professer McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I have them from here." With that Hagrid disappeared inside and the transfiguration teacher turned back to them. "Come along."

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts-" Harry tuned out the speech as they made their way to the antechamber off the Great Hall. Harry's heart was caught in his throat as he stared at the doors in anticipation. So soon…In mere minutes he would have the moment he had craved for more than a decade.

"Harry Potter?" Harry and Draco turned, flanked by the bodyguards, and saw Ronald Bilius Weasley standing just below the steps Harry had made sure he was at the top of. His robes were thin, not quite black anymore and had a few hoes singed around the right hand pocket and the hem. Dirt still on his nose and Pettigrew in his pocket, Harry wandered what he ever saw in Ron. "Yes?"

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry's face contorted into a sneer at the name just Professor McGonagall came back into the room and cleared her throat. "We're ready for you now." With ease Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the front of the line, he would be as close to Tom as he could get. Before the doors opened Harry made sure his hair was flat once more and straightened his undecorated tie. With a deep breath Harry followed the two students in front of them inside.

Emerald eyes didn't look around in amazement at the thousands of floating candles, the enchanted ceiling, the four tables, the headmaster, or the castle in general; they went straight to the teachers table searching for a familiar purple turban. But Harry skimmed over twice, not finding a turban of any kind at all. Harry's heart stopped as they drew nearer and finally spread out in front of the teachers table.

Quirrell was supposed to be sitting-oh…oh- Harry was at a loss for words as he took in a very weird sight. Quirrell was still seated next to Professor Snape, he still wore the robes of a dueling Master…but there was no turban. There was a thick head of ashy blonde hair that had started to gray around the edges.

_What the fuck? _

Harry's only thought repeated as if on a loop as he took in the DADA professor's appearance. When emerald eyes met brown Harry bit back a surprised yelp, brown eyes had flashed crimson! Harry wanted to laugh, he wanted to slap himself for not figuring it out sooner, and he wanted to rejoice. Maybe there would other changes as well, oh how much easier class would be.

Harry didn't watch very many sortings; Hannah went to Hufflepuff, Susan to Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, few Slytherins, a Gryffindor, and then Granger came up and she was one of the few Harry looked away from Tom for. Her eyes found his as she sat on the stool, mumbling under her breath, and she glared at him until the hate covered her eyes. It was only but a moment before the hat called out, _"RAVENCLAW!" _

Her smile was blinding as she made her way to the eagle table, but Harry reveled in it because it would be one of the last times she would smile like that. Her world was about to turn dark and grey.

There was only one other change in the sorting beside from Granger and himself and it was one Harry had just known he was responsible for. Longbottom had never had many friends, so Harry didn't feel all that bad about him being sorted as a badger.

Finally Harry's name was called and Harry gave one last look at Tom, crimson flashing ever so subtly, before taking a long look at the student body as the hat dipped over his eyes. _'What's this? Another time traveler?' _Harry's insides froze; he had not thought anything about the hat. What if-

'_Hold off on your panic dear boy I am bound by the magic that created me to keep secrets. You're not alone you know, there have been others…maybe different circumstances but there were others, oh yes. Now…where to sort you.' _

Slytherin of course, Harry thought confused as to why it would even ask. _'Are you sure? You may not suit Godric's house anymore but Rowena's…Rowena would have loved to have such a bright mind. No? If you're sure….' "BETTER BE…SLYTHERIN!"_

Low volts of shock and reluctant pride caught Harry as he joined Draco at the Slytherin table. Even Tom couldn't decide what to do yet; there was one thing he couldn't hide, the glee Harry shared as they both stared at the solemn looking Headmaster. Yes this was going to be a fun year, for the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for not bashing the end of the last chapter, I reread it and I kind of failed so I'll probably go make at some point and fix it up a bit. Dragon Stones is basically built the foundation of it off of a game of marbles. I was waiting for class to start and the other guys were in the lounge playing marbles on the floor. The game came to me as I watched them.  
The game was not very well explained so here I go: There's a large circle most of the times cast but in this case it was drawn. Inside are five other rings. The objective of the game is to claim center and defend it while attacking your opponent's stones. The game ends when, a) your opponents stones are all out of the circle, b) you have dominated the center and are impenetrable; in the case of more than two people playing the rings will be labeled with 1,2,3,4, and 5 being the center. The player with the most points at the end gets crowned victor.  
U,,…as for the quickness…I guess that was fast huh? Somehow I don't get the feeling yall are complaining…*wicked grin***

**Oh, sorry about the weird chapter alert thing, my roommate got on my puter and deleted them. -.-**

**Chapter Ten: Claiming Territory, Trend Setting, and Flashbacks**

Hogwarts always provided the school two days before classes actually started, this was to help settle the older students and help the younger ones learn their way around. It was during this time that most groups were formed and certain spots around the grounds were claimed. Older Gryffindors normally hung around their common room or their table, but Fred and George Weasley had also claimed the section of hallway just passed the charms corridor. A group of seventh year Ravenclaws had overtaken the sunny corner in the back of the library where it was the quietest and a large group of Hufflepuffs were known to hang out in the courtyard by the fountain.

Harry had never really claimed a spot; he was always all over the castle when he was a Gryffindor, and so it took him a while to think of a spot that he could claim. Where people could find him easily and were his future group would hang out. Outside was too temperamental, but he did enjoy it during the warmer months, and the library was still not a place he favored to spend most of his time…at least not Hogwarts library. The choices were endless but Harry ended up choosing the corner of the corridor where the wall had once been written on in blood, telling of the Chamber of Secrets.

The spot held plenty of room with the wide, low walls and plenty of light aside from the fact that it was one of the busiest corridors in Hogwarts. Maybe he'd charge a fee one day to pass. The idea was humorous.

This was where Draco and Harry sat now with Crabbe and Goyle; Harry was leant back against a stone pillar with his knees up and his arms lazily resting on them. His right hand was toying around with an idea that had been sparked by the Dragon Stones match.

Someone, Harry couldn't remember exactly who, but someone had bequeathed to him a really useful, manipulating gift. A wandless training kit; the kit wasn't anything special, a silky soft snap box lined in velvet. It was the actual kennaridur themselves that were the object of Harry's new idea. Two egg sized balls made of reinforced porcelain and painted in decoration. One was black and the other a dark purple with lotus flowers blooming on them.

What made these so special was that while they were beautiful they were filled with one of the weirdest substances Harry could possibly think of, black sand from Vik Beach in Iceland. Vik Beach was a natural conduit for magic and the sand was no less special; it was heavy and thick, poured like a liquid yet still held its solid physical form. Not only was it dense and heavy but it was a magical conductor, not as strong as wand cores, but enough to help beginners focus their magic and levitate them wandlessly.

Harry sat, watching as the kennaridur orbited each other in mid-air while his fingers moved back and forth moving the balls in different patterns. The whole thing was like a workout for your magic, it provided resistance training and muscle strengthening. Draco had seen them when Harry had pulled them from his trunk that morning and had immediately owled Narcissa. When asked about it the blonde lifted his nose a refused to think of it as copying because "he knew Harry would force him to get a kit anyways", which he was right about.

Draco sat opposite of Harry in an almost identical pose only he had an Arithmancy book in his lap and was making notes around the edges of the text while snacking on a green apple. Crabbe and Goyle amused Harry at the same time they confused him. Harry had always seen Crabbe and Goyle as waste of magical potential, they never showed promise, were really thick, and never spoke. But while Goyle fit the image to a 't' laying back and eating cauldron cakes he'd swiped off some Hufflepuff kid, Crabbe was leant back behind Harry on the other side of the pillar; Harry could hear the boy mumbling a spell of some sort.

"Potter!" Harry was drawn from his thoughts when he heard his name, when he glanced over he found the Carrow twins headed his direction.

"Ladies," Harry greeted cordially. The one on the left had green eyes while the one on the rights were more bluish green and watching the kennaridur with thinly veiled interest; Harry would ask which one was which later. "The first year snakes and ravens are meeting at two down in the class room across from Professor Snape's to go over last minute techniques and such. We thought you'd like to know."

Harry hummed and nodded, "We'll be there, thank you ladies." With a nod they were off, walking back the way they came. "They'll be the first."

Harry turned to Draco and smiled lightly, "I think so too."

At a quarter till two Harry and Draco were in their shared dorm, since the Slytherin Quarters were in the dungeons and the dungeons were so large, only two boys had to share what seven Gryffindors did. Harry was unwrapping his regular pewter cauldron while Draco rummaged around for something or another. With an 'AHA' and a triumphant smile Draco pulled out a bezoar and stuck it in his pocket.

Harry grabbed his ingredients bag as he eyed the blonde's pocket, "And why exactly would you need a bezoar?" Draco rolled his grey eyes as he pulled out his own small cauldron, "Honestly Harry, were about to go brew potions with a bunch of first years without supervision. I trust the most of our house mates; they've at least had tutoring, but that filthy mudblood hasn't and if she brews some kind of noxious gas at least we'll be prepared."

Wow, Harry thought stunned. He hadn't thought of that… "Good idea Draco." Draco smiled and motioned for Harry to go first. In a daze Harry led them back to the common room where Crabbe and Goyle were already waiting for them. Once the group had made it back into the main dungeons the walk was blessedly short, maybe two hallways over, and once they were inside they found the Slytherins were already setting up when Harry arrived. Tables had been dragged to scattered places and extra stools had been stacked in the corner. The two boys claimed a table by door, with a smirk and Harry was sure they were thinking the same thing, 'just in case of noxious gas.'

By the time two o'clock hit and the Ravenclaws showed up Harry had his book out, his ingredients kit open, and was lighting the flame underneath the cauldron. Granger had appeared looking triumphant with her blue lined robes and when she saw Harry she grinned as if she had proved him wrong. Harry stayed expressionless but even he could feel the heat of the glare from the blonde boy behind him. "You might be a mudblood if you walk into a potions review and everyone carries a bezoar." Draco lost his glare almost laughed outright at Harry's whispered joke. Harry was smiling, highly amused by the spur of the moment joke.

With the situation defused for now Harry focused on practicing some of the cutting methods he had found in Draco's book. Harry may be more than double these kids' age but potions were never his strong suit. Actually after he left Hogwarts he just bought already brewed potions. Life was so much easier that way.

"You might be a mudblood if you think you need wood to make a fire." Harry laughed quietly to himself while Draco shook in silent laughter. They had been working in the loud room for nearly an hour and Harry was bored. "You might be a mudblood if you have no idea what a house elf is."

Harry and Draco snorted loudly and rocked back in their chairs, ignoring everyone around them. Harry was laughing so hard his breath was coming in labored, wheezing pants and the muscles in his cheeks hurt. It was like once he had started he couldn't stop. "We can hear you." Granger's trembling, angry voice only sent Harry hitting the table while he tried to catch a breath, just turning around and seeing her so upset was enough to send him back into the throws of laughter.

Finally Harry's sides began to ache with each breath so he forced himself to take calming, soothing breaths. He didn't look at Draco, who was still shaking, or Granger who looked ready to cry and attack at the same time, and he most certainly did not look at the other people in the room and notice half of them holding back laughs. In..out…In…out….Harry settled down after a few breaths, relaxing in the after-glow of a hilarious moment. "We made Granger leave." Draco whispered to Harry excitedly underneath the buzz of chatter from the other students. Harry looked around and realized he was right, Granger had packed up and left while Harry was trying to stop laughing.

"Guess you won't need that bezoar after all." After a long, weird look Draco smirked and turned back to his own cauldron.

~o~O~o~

By the time Monday, the first day of classes, rolled around Draco was in possession of two emerald kennaridur that were decorated in silver serpents. They had arrived with the rest of the mail and Draco had yet to let them rest yet which had garnered the curiosity of at least half of the house.

Harry wasn't paying much attention. This was the first time he had stepped into the Great Hall since the sorting. Now that Tom wasn't here to distract Harry the flashbacks had started to bombard him. He could see Molly Weasley dueling Bellatrix as she danced along the Hufflepuff table. Like it happened yesterday; Bellatrix had lost herself and underestimated a mother's love and she had been killed with shock still etched on her face. Granger, Luna, and Ginny had been dueling another death eater over by the Ravenclaw table. Half of the far wall had caved in and crumbled everywhere, killing Fred. And then…Harry's eyes landed on the spot in the dead center of the hall; that's where he had killed his own soul mate.

He could still feel the overwhelming grief, the urge to point his wand to temple and Avada himself right there. Cheers were heard, echoing off what was left of the walls; but to Harry it was being sonorused right into his ears. He had felt this overwhelming to die. There was no relief; no ecstatic feelings making him jump around. Harry had stood there, dumbfounded that it was actually over.

Harry could almost see himself standing over Voldemort's body, wanting nothing more than to cry. Those lifeless crimson eyes staring out unseeingly, those powerful arms splayed out into awkward angles. The elder wand just inches from unmoving, long fingers. Harry had felt just as hollow as Voldemort's soulless body.

That had been the first moment Harry wanted him back. What was he going to do know? Voldemort and Harry, Harry and Voldemort, it was how it had always been. One could not live while the other survives. It was true, Harry couldn't live while Voldemort only survived, without the man Harry was nothing.

Without saying a word Harry got up and made his way out of the Great Hall, ignoring Draco's questions. With a sharp glare the blonde had backed down and Harry made his way up the first flight of stairs, he needed to see Tom. Needed to see crimson flecks, needed to hear his voice, needed to…

"Oi Potter!" Harry looked up, willing away the tears that threatened to fall, to see Weasley and Dean Thomas coming towards him. "How dare you sue my family? We haven't stolen anything from you and yet you greedy git have to go and try to take what we have? What? Is all the Malfoy and Potter money not enough? You better drop the suit or I'll-"

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, what law suit? Maybe Lucius had sued for all the galleons they had taken from his trust over the years? That made sense, but it ircked him that he was kept out of the loop. "Or you'll what weasel? Flash sparks at me with your wand? I'm in no mood for bloodtraitors." Harry turned and continued on but Weasley wasn't happy.

"B-bloodtraitors? How could you say that! You defeated You-Know-Who! How could you be a slimy snake when your parents died to stop that-" Harry turned, his ire turning into rage.

"Don't talk to me about my parents Weasel," Harry's magic cracked and popped around them, Thomas looking like he'd just seen the devil incarnate.

"How- You're ev-we were supposed to be friends!" Weasley's face had turned a bright shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair.

Harry sneered, his lips curling up in a disgusted manner, "And who would ever want to be friends with you? You who will forever be in shadows of your brothers. Most of them prefects right? One a famous dragon breeder and the other a renowned curse breaker. Then there are the twins, and while they lack any sense of propriety they've even carved out a name for themselves. You have a sister as well, Genevra, or some such. I bet your mother dotes on her daughter while you are left. Expected to do well but it doesn't matter if you do because the others have already done it. What could I possibly gain by befriending you?"

Ron was shaking now, his thoughts practically bombarding Harry. There was hatred, oh so much hatred directed towards him but there was also self-loathing, fear, and worthlessness. Harry smirked viciously, "That's right Weasley, go on and cry yourself to sleep." Harry's robes flared out as he twirled around and headed back the way he was originally going. He felt the magic shift in the air and immediately dived to the side. The curse hit a tapestry, slicing it clean in half and Harry's rage soared into homicidal madness.

"You," Harry spit out, ignoring Arae's quiet hisses of warning, "dare attack me you filthy bloodtraitor?"

A curse was slipping from Harry's lips as a new voice cut him off, "What is going on here?"

Still seething, Harry turned around to see Tom, arms crossed against his chest, and glaring at the Gryffindors. "Weasley tried to curse me while my back was turned professor." Harry pointed to the now destroyed tapestry.

"I see sixty points from Gryffindor each and detention with Filch tonight at seven." Warmth enveloped Harry, chasing away the rage and erasing all traces of it. Harry relaxed some, keeping his face blank but inwardly relishing in the rare exchange.

"But professor he called me a blood traitor!" Tom looked to Harry quizzically, "I didn't professor, I only informed Mr. Weasley that I had no desire to befriend a family who has stolen from me."

Ron's jaw dropped and he lunged forward but Thomas caught him. "He did professor, I heard Potter call him a blood traitor."

"Very well then ten points from Slytherin and a detention with me tomorrow night, understood Mr. Potter?" Emerald eyes narrowed at Tom. He was giving him detention?

"Yes professor." This was unbelievable his own soul mate had given…oh. He gave him detention. Harry almost smiled. An entire evening alone with Tom. Happiness bloomed within him and Harry turned and walked away with a smug smirk towards the weasel.

~o~O~o~

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. If you aren't a bunch of dunderheads that I normally have to teach." Harry almost laughed, but he bit it back and pretended to pay attention. There he was, alive and kicking, completely oblivious to the fact that so much was about to change in such a short amount of time. But Snape was under his protection now. Last time Snape had protected him, now Harry would return the favor.

"The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the entire year, now get brewing." With a wave of his wand the instructions were on the board and Harry set to work. Draco and he had decided that pair up with Crabbe and Goyle and Harry left the blonde with explicit instructions to explain each step to the brunette wizard. Something wasn't quite right with him and Harry was going to figure out what.

Goyle basically sat there watching Harry and cutting ingredients when needed. While he crushed six snake fangs in the mortar, grinding them into a fine powder, Harry's thoughts drifted. Emerald eyes watched Snape the man sat behind his desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. How could he even begin to approach the man who guarded himself better than Azkaban? A man who loathed him with his entire being because he was under the illusion that Harry was like his father.

So how did he, subtly, prove that he wasn't? Harry added the four measures of ground snake fang to the cauldron as he pondered. Snape was a man who loved potions, Dark Arts, and knowledge, so how could Harry use that while still pretending to be a first year?

The potions master turned traitor when Tom killed Lily, then he swore an oath to protect Harry. But before all of that- Harry's hand reached out so fast it was a blur and caught Goyle's hand. "Do not," he hissed venomously, "add the porcupine quill yet." Goyle tore his hand back, his cheeks tinted red. Harry Stirred the cauldron clockwise three times before he grabbed the quill and added it. Now back to his thoughts; before that Snape was a Death Eater for a reason. He believed in the Dark's ideals and was a dark wizard.

A wicked smirk graced Harry's lips as an idea blossomed in his head.

But a loud bang and flying muck quickly had Harry casting a shield charm over his half of the room. Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas had blown up their cauldron; most of the students shrieked as either they were covered in brown sludge or watching the sludge drip off the physical shield Harry had conjured. "Weasley! Thomas! Thirty points each from Gryffindor for being complete imbeciles!" Harry smirked as the Gryffindors groaned at the point loss; they'd be even more pissed when they found an additional sixty points missing on the way to lunch.

Harry watched Snape start to turn around and he quickly took down the shield no first year should be capable of forming. The sludge hit the floor with a splat and black eyebrows rose nearly to the hair line. Coal eyes searched emerald for a moment and Harry only stared back, silently challenging the man to ask. "Twenty points to Slytherin for whoever was smart enough to shield their classmates."

Once the sludge had been vanished from all of the Gryffindors' robes class went on, Weasley and Thomas silently fuming about their double homework and zero for the day because of their explosion. Snape had complimented Draco on his perfect potion while Harry received only an acceptable. Not that Harry expected any better, Potions was and always would be a subject he loathed.

~o~O~o~

"How'd you do it Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes as he readjusted the bag on his shoulder. The entirety of Slytherin's first years, as well as some older who just happened to be in the right spot at the right time, were grouped in large common room. Pansy Parkinson was flanked by Davis and Bullstrode, her face was scrunched up in what looked like confused anger.

"Does it matter Parkinson, I saved your precious clothes and not to mention your hair!" Harry sarcastically feigned happiness before rolling his eyes. Parkinson wasn't having it, "Tell me you filthy half-blood! Your using fourth year spells like they're nothing!"

Emerald eyes went cold and Harry shrugged off his bag, Crabbe was smart enough to take it. "Listen you prejudiced twit, because I'm only going to say this once. The power I possess and the power you possess are like comparing unicorn blood to slug slime. You ever look down on me because my mother was a mudblood again and I'll make sure everyone here knows about Gabriel." A vicious smirk lifted Harry's lips as Parkinson dropped her books in horror.

It was ridiculous really, squibs really weren't that big of a deal in Harry's eyes, in fact he had plans for them, but as of right now they were considered shameful, a sign of weakness in the family. To have it come out that Pansy had a squib brother who had been adopted out into the muggle world would destroy her luck of finding a marriage proposal before she left Hogwarts.

The rest who were curious as to who Gabriel was would turn up with nothing, the purebloods went to great lengths to wipe his existence away. But if Harry leaked the information, the rumor alone would tarnish her…and she knew it.

Harry turned around and walked out of the common room after that, feeling someone following him once he was in the hallway he turned around to see Crabbe trailing behind him, carrying both their bags. "Draco stayed to get his Transfiguration book." A nod was the only response Crabbe got, Harry was too wrapped up in his own mind.

Parkinson was an unexpected nuisance; he longed to throw a cutting curse to her jugular and never have to feel the annoyance of her presence again. Or maybe he could sectemsempra he chest open and play with her aorta. Harry shook in silent giggles. He could try that lovely curse that boiled her blood or even the one that would turn her inside out. By the time Harry was out of the dungeons his anger had faded and he was smiling in wicked amusement. Crabbe only followed along, not saying anything.

"Mr. Potter," that silky drawl made Harry stop. Severus Snape was walking towards them, looking none too happy.

"Yes Professor Snape?"

Snape's thin lips curled into a sneer Harry had seen on more than one occasion and onyx eyes blazed in fury, "The headmaster has requested to see you in his office," Snape's eyes flickered to Crabbe, "Alone." That madness that Harry had been feeling from Tom for two months now started boiling in the pit of his stomach. Of course the old man wouldn't learn his lesson and stay the fuck away, no he had to continue to meddle like the delusional son of corner bred whore he was.

"Is this meeting mandatory Professor?" The potions master pinned him with a questioning stare and a familiar tingle appeared in Harry's mind. It would look too odd if Harry let his shields be known so he let the older man feel the animosity he was harboring.

Snape looked shocked, or however shocked a man could while maintaining control of his facial features; the man wasn't one who gaped. "It is Potter." Harry sighed angrily and turned to Crabbe, "Why don't you go our spot and practice the levitation charm, remember its OH-saw, not oh-SAW. I'll meet you in the Great Hall when I'm done."

"Okay," Crabbe grunted out before heading down the hall to the left.

Harry walked with Snape to the Gargoyle in silence. He was fuming inwardly, missing the curious and appraising glances that Snape through. Snape on the other hand walked the boy in slight bewilderment. Potter was nothing like he had expected. Three months ago Snape would have bet his entire vault that the boy had been spoiled senseless, Gryffindor to the core, and just a big of a git as his father. And then that dratted paper had turned Severus' world upside down. Had he not vowed to protect the boy? And yet the man who had made him swear this protection oath had been the one to harm him.

That article had brought up memories that the Occlumens Master had long since locked away. No child, Potter or not, deserved such an upbringing. To make it worse, Snape had known Petunia. Maybe not now, but he had known her and even then she was a vicious, jealous, conceited woman. He could only imagine what she had turned into raising Potter.

Then not even a week ago when Snape had been expecting a broken little boy as he had been himself, Potter shows up and wrecks all the conclusions and decisions he had made. Potter wasn't scared, he wasn't a loner, he was nothing like how abused children were. Potter was confident; he was a leader, even Snape's own godson followed him like he was… Snape stopped that thought and continued on. And then, just now, the animosity, the hatred and homicidal urges he had gotten from the boy regarding the headmaster…

Severus Snape mumbled the password, lemon drops, and watched the boy get on with a look of utter fury. He was just going on a hunch here, but he didn't think the headmaster would sway the boy for a resorting as he planned. The potions master left after he heard the boy knock on the door, he had too much to think about and needed a glass of Ogden's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the rough draft, its 3:40am and I just finished. Ill edit tomorrow. Enjoy lovely readers. **

**Chapter 11: Adages**

They say time heals all wounds, that even the deepest cuts can be mended with enough time, leaving only faint scars that serve to remind us of the lessons learned and people lost. However Harry knew different; from the moment he had braved the dark forests in northern England and finally laid eyes upon the unmarked tomb that held the object of his insanity; he had known some lesions would never heal. While most would mend in time some ripped open more and more every day until your sanity was on the verge of splitting at the seams. Everything that made you, you would be lost in a whirlwind of pain and emptiness that grew with every new inch of the cracks that infected your very soul. But there was another type of wound; one that, like the former, never healed, but also never grew, it was simply there. It stung fiercely whenever poked but was manageable for the most part.

This was the kind of wound Harry carried for the man that he had idolized so long ago. Staring at the solid oak door Harry realized the wound he thought had closed was in fact still there and still hurt like a knife to the chest. Perhaps it was the fall from grace, Harry mused silently, the taller the pedestal the harder the fall, or so they say. Or maybe it was coming face to face with the man he had come to loathe over the last few months. When Albus Dumbledore had been dead it had been too easy to shove the betrayal to the back of his mind and not think of it, but now…standing here with only a door between them, old wounds were ferociously stabbed with at least a hundred different red hot pokers, one for each new manipulation and lie that had been brought to light.

Did he even want to raise his small hand and knock on the door? Did he want to sit in the same chair and look into the same spectacled blue eyes while dodging questions that were none of the older wizard's business? He could, technically decline this 'offered' visit. Hogwarts charter stated that students had the right to decline a summons if there were no formal disciplinary charges brought against them, and Harry would eat his own hat if he said it wasn't so very tempting.

But he also knew that it would only worsen the situation. Not only would Dumbledore's curiosity be strengthened, but it was also very conceivable to imagine the old man bringing up allegations towards the Malfoys on anything from bewitchment to blackmail. It would be so much easier for the general populace to believe the sorrowful story of evil Malfoys and an ensnared Harry Potter than it would be to believe the truth; especially in the not so distant future.

In order for the future Harry wanted, he needed to force himself through this reviled meeting. Sure, a part of him did want to open that door; it wasn't a small part either. A rather large part of him wanted to rip the thick wards to shreds and blast it open, surprising the old wizard. Harry could just picture the headmaster writhing on the stone floor, old appendages contorting in beautiful, unnatural angles; he could almost hear the sweet screams that would never make it past a well-placed ward_. _But that would be most unbecoming of his new house, and his desires.

The smaller portion of him, the newer side to him that just started truly showing itself, knew he had to keep calm. That he had to sidestep unwanted questions and bide his time; that now was not the time to extract his revenge. It also knew that the old adage, revenge is a dish best served cold, was particularly true in this case. He would never be satisfied with Albus Dumbledore dying until his precious status was nothing but ash, until his dirty secrets were old news, and the populace eyed him like scum. For that to happen, for any of his desires to happen, Harry needed to be the snake he always had the potential to be.

With a silent, heavy sigh, Harry raised his fist and knocked on the heavy oak door. Unsurprisingly it opened of its own accord just after the third knock and Harry took a quick moment to compose the emotionless mask he had almost perfected. "Come in," the familiar voice called just as Harry started to push on the door.

Inside was a surprise, Harry had forgotten that before his fifth year Dumbledore's office looked very different. Corners were piled high with various tomes and multiple different telescopes lined a far wall. From above an odd sort of planet with various moons orbited in midair, but Harry couldn't identify it offhand. Silver and gold trinkets lined the floor to ceiling bookshelves, some almost falling off the edge as they whizzed around in the small space between the spine of the tomes and the edge of the wood. A whole row on the second bookcase seemed to be broken as they lay there dully, unresponsive to his finger as Harry flicked them. He had a suspicious feeling what those had been for. Charts were scattered about in a most disorderly fashion, some with the galaxy on them and others with varying parts of the planet.

"I hope you will overlook my clutter, I daresay when you get as old as I am you too will have accumulated too much stuff." Harry's head turned and emerald eyes met twinkling blue ones. _'You never planned on me reaching half your age you old bastard.'_

However Harry kept his composure and nodded, not allowing any trace of emotion on his face or in his eyes. Dumbledore's smile faltered minutely for only a moment before it was back in place and Harry looked over the table once more.

**~Be careful Mortal, the old one looks quite scheming,~ **Arae hissed very quietly, almost inaudible to Harry's own ears.

Harry didn't make any sign that he heard, his attention had been captured by the subtle influence trying to wrap around him. Not many could have detected the presence of foreign magic, but he had always been more sensitive than others. It was easily detectable; a sloppily placed compulsion on something near him. So Harry let his eyes wander, wondering what Dumbledore wanted him to find. They landed on a black and white photograph partially hidden underneath a stack of papers. Mentally Harry wanted to roll his eyes but he knew he had to play the part, so he reached out and gently slid the photo out from under the heavy stack of parchment.

The picture of two girls, no older than their early twenties, really tested Harry's restraint. His mother was easily recognizable, on the right clutching her wand and leaning back against the woman on the left, Alice Longbottom. Lily and Alice had hard expressions and their posture was tense as they broke apart and grasped each other's forearms. Harry hadn't seen this exact picture before, but the pact between witches was not uncommon to him. That simple gesture spoke a tome worth of words. They would fight till the death to protect each other.

Harry wondered how they maintained that fierce friendship when the prophecy was revealed. Both women in the photographs were amazingly strong and loyal, but when it came down to either your own family or your most beloved friend's…Harry knew he'd sacrifice anyone to protect his family that didn't exist yet. There wouldn't even be a slight hesitation, he would kill them himself if it meant saving what he had dreamt of since he was little.

"On the left is Alice Longbottom," Dumbledore's voice came from behind Harry and his posture stiffened from surprise, "and on the right is your mother, Lily Potter nee Evans."

Silently Harry contemplated his next words, "Longbottom's parents were friends with mine?"

"Oh indeed, Alice and Lily became friends in their very first year together. Both in Gryffindor like your father and his friends."

"And Longbottom's father?" Harry glanced up at Dumbledore who wore a pleased grin.

"Frank was a year ahead of Alice and your parents, in Hufflepuff I believe."

Harry tossed the picture back on the table and turned to his headmaster, "At least he was raised with his parents."

"Harry," Dumbledore dipped his head forward and peered over his half-moon spectacles at him, "young Longbottom is almost as much an orphan as yourself."

With those last words the true motive of this conversation revealed itself. Harry wanted to storm out as he realized the resorting was only a guise. "How are you almost an orphan?" He bit out harshly.

Instead of answering Dumbledore walked over and sat behind his desk. "Please Harry," he waved at the chair in front, "sit down. I'm afraid my knees aren't what they used to be." With a chuckle from the headmaster Harry caught a glimpse of what he had seen fifteen years ago, an old grandfatherly type of man. Only this time it made him itch for his wand.

When Harry was seated he asked again, "How is Longbottom almost an orphan?"

In a subtle, yet grand display Dumbledore's happy, odd personality faded and in its place was the look of a man who had seen many good lives destroyed. Harry didn't fall for it though; Dumbledore deserved every haunted memory he had for all the damage he cause for some "greater good". "I presume you know a bit about your gaurdian's family, Harry?"

Emerald eyes flashed in a dangerous warning, "Yes sir," he ground out quietly. Dumbledore's expression got even sadder and nodded solemnly. "Narcissa Malfoy's sister…" the elder wizard paused, as if it broke his heart to even speak about. "Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black…you need to understand Harry, not everyone is good. Quite a few wizards are very very bad, but they may seem good…"

It was with great difficulty that Harry held back a snort, Bellatrix seeming good? That was like saying a Nargle didn't steal. Harry mentally sighed at the seemingly imaginary creature, he missed Luna. She had once upon a time been a great friend. For a long time after he had called it quits with Ginny, Luna had come and cooked for him, kept him company, and made sure he hadn't died of alcohol poisoning. He had been a right shit friend to her but she had always been there with a smile on her face, constantly saying "Bollocks you think I want a fake smile? I'd rather have someone that shares their darkest moments as well as the good."

In the end she had met Newt Scamander and had to move on with her life, but he wouldn't forget her kindness. Now that he wasn't so insane- "-Janice Thickey ward," Harry snapped back to attention and realized Dumbledore had been speaking the whole time he had been thinking about Luna. Janice Thickey Ward? Wasn't that the ward for…Harry racked his brain for a moment, knowing he knew this…Ah! Long-term residence ward, that's where the Longbottom's were kept.

"I fear Harry that although there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin," They were already on the resorting topic? Harry blinked at the headmaster in confusion, "that in the future it will not be safe for you. I won't try to dissuade you from your living arrangements, after my error when I left you with your mother's relatives I fear you don't quite trust me, something I hope we can mend in time. But as your headmaster, I hope you will listen to me when I say you would be much safer in Gryffindor, like your parents, or maybe even Hufflepuff. Perhaps you and Mr. Longbottom could become friends like both of your parents." Dumbledore finished off his speech with a pleading look and Harry held back a scoff. Had the rest of his speech been so manipulative?

Emerald eyes focused on the large white eyebrows above blue eyes, "Headmaster, the hat said I belong in Slytherin. I don't want to spend the rest of my time at Hogwarts in a house I don't belong solely based on the fact that you don't think it's safe. To be quite honest," Harry reinforced his Occlumency shields before meeting Dumbledore's eye, "I don't trust your judgment on what is and is not safe. I have found a home in the Malfoy's and they are quite proud that I am in Slytherin."

With another piercing glare the slightest flutter brushed against his shields and Harry almost smirked when the last hint of the smile on Dumbledore's face was erased. Without letting on to the fact that he felt anything Harry stood up, "Can I leave now sir?" he asked, not keeping the irritation out of his voice.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed dejectedly, "you may go."

With a nod Harry turned to go, "Oh Harry?" Harry stopped and turned around, "Yes headmaster?"

"If you should ever need, my door is always open. Please keep in mind that I only care for your best interest, you can trust me." Harry didn't say anything back; he turned and crossed the last few feet to the door, leaving Dumbledore in a heavy silence.

Just as Harry told him Crabbe was waiting for him in the group's spot, chucking rocks at students that passed by. Harry snorted and tossed his bag up, "No progress Crabbe?"

The larger boy only huffed and chucked another rock at a group of Gryffindor girls that were circled around Lavender Brown. They shot the pair dirty looks but kept walking, obviously not wanting to start anything with Harry. He hadn't missed the fearful glances he had been given in hallways or the quiet whispers that were already spreading. The-Boy-Who-Lived in Slytherin, despite the recent news articles, had caused quite the uproar. The tiff with Weasley hadn't helped any, but at least the redhead was receiving cold glances for how many points he had lost the Gryffindor House.

"Alright stop harassing our year mates and face me," Harry ordered, shifting into a cross legged position facing Crabbe.

"It's no use Potter," the brunette wizard huffed but he complied anyways. Harry summoned two rocks from just a few feet away and placed one in front of himself and one in front of Crabbe.

"Shut up, you have to have confidence or else you might as well live as a squib." Crabbe's eyes widened, "Or worse a muggle." Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. "Now the wand movements are simple, swish and flick, very basic see?" Harry demonstrated the wand movements before having Crabbe imitate him. "Good now the incantation is '_Wingardium LeviOsa'_. See?" With ease the rock levitated in the air and hovered a few feet above their heads.

"You make it look so simple," Crabbe grumbled, staring at the rock.

"It is simple, Wingardium on the swish and Leviosa on the flick. Picture it in your head."

"_Wingardum LeviOsa_!" Crabbe nearly yelled and upon no reaction started waving his wand in frustration.

"No no," Harry tried to still the boys frantic waving, "Wingardium! –Dium, not –dum, now try again. Set your frustration aside, it'll only make this harder."

Crabbe took a deep breath before his eyes narrowed in concentration. "_Wingardium Leviosia_!" He intoned, executing the wand movements exactly. Harry smirked as the rock started to levitate and nearly laughed out loud as the rock dropped when Crabbe sucked in a harsh breath.

"I did it!" Harry smirked and nodded, "Now do it again, this time keep it in the air."

Crabbe excitedly stared at his rock for a moment before swishing again, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"Whoa!" Crabbe breathed as his rock floated upwards stopping near Harry's. "I did it!"

"Indeed, now drop it and do practice more." Crabbe nodded eagerly and set to work while Harry shifted and fell backwards so that he was lying down, facing the ceiling. He watched Crabbe practice and lazily levitated his own rock while enjoying the warm weather.

About an hour later Harry was getting bored. "Alright alright, so you've mastered chapter seven, now let's work on chapter two so that we'll be prepared tomorrow. The cushioning charm is _Pulvinos. _Pul-veen-ohs. The wand movements are extremely simple, just a downward flick." Harry showed him anyways and Crabbe copied his movements.

"Sort of, just make sure you don't let your wrist flick back up. Only downwards." Crabbe tried again and Harry nodded. "Exactly now pair it up."

"_Pulvinos,_" Crabbe said quietly. "Good, now practice cushioning that stone I was sitting on," Harry moved his feet away from it so that Crabbe could work. It was amusing to watch Crabbe repeatedly check to see if the stone was soft but Harry couldn't help but wish it was the following night. Sure he was excited about detention that night, being so close to Tom for so long would be awesome, but Harry couldn't help but miss the powerful magic he had been practicing on a near daily basis at the manor.

He had his days nearly all planned out now, to maximize the amount of time he could be down in the chamber. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mid mornings were dedicated to the library and studying Runes and Arithmancy, then those evenings after Flying were set aside for the chamber. Tuesday and Thursday mid mornings were going to go to the menial homework he could do in his sleep and helping Crabbe. While those evenings were allotted for whatever else Harry wanted to do.

"Harry!" Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up, a little out of it as he had been on the cusp of sleep.

"Wha-? Oh," Harry yawned and stretched out his arms, popping his back and twisting. Crabbe was excitedly poking the stone and glancing at Harry. "Good job Crabbe," Harry praised, pushing down on the air above the stone. It felt exactly as it should, like a pillow.

"I-" Harry stopped short at the sudden rage that flooded his veins. He couldn't stop his teeth from gritting and he sharply waved his wand. His own anger banished most of Tom's…he was already a minute late for detention. "Shit," Harry waved holstered his wand quickly and turned to Crabbe as he jumped off the small ledge, "Keep working, I'm late for detention."

Harry was already half way down the hallway before he heard Crabbe calling out an excited thank you. How could he have lost track of time? He had been looking forward to this all day. Tom was going to kill him. The last thought made Harry smile, what else was new. Still, Harry didn't want this to be the impression that Tom had of him and he highly doubted Dark Lords liked to wait.

He took the secret passage from Marietta the Martyr's portrait and shaved off half the time it would have taken to reach the DADA classroom. Unfortunately Mrs. Norris was standing watch by Sir Humphrey de Gale's statue and he wasn't risking that menace. When Harry did finally reach the classroom door Tom was quite livid and it was thirteen minutes past five.

Even though he was late he still took the time to charm his hair into lying flat-ish, there was no hope for the small curls that had formed now that his hair was midway past his ears. He hurriedly straightened his tie and smoothed out his robes. Once he was sure he looked good Harry squashed a stupid grin and knocked.

"Come in," Harry winced slightly at the clipped, velvet covered steel. "You are fourteen and a half minutes late Mr. Potter."

Harry closed the door behind him and briefly debated lying, but that idea was tossed out almost as soon as it entered his mind. Not only was this one of the most skilled Legilimens in the world, but he also shared an emotional bond. Tom would feel the lie before fell from his lips. So Harry sighed quietly and decided to tell the truth, "Sorry Professor Quirrell I was tutoring a housemate and lost track of time. It won't happen again."

Muddy brown eyes narrowed at him but there was the slightest hint of amusement through the bond, "See that it doesn't, you'll be serving another detention with me Saturday night for your error. If it happens again do not doubt a far more harsh consequence will be doled out."

It took a lot not to smile, Harry would gladly spend most nights in detention with Tom, but that would look just a little too suspicious. "Of course Professor." Tom eyed him for a moment before standing up.

"Now, Mr. Potter, tell me, have you already skimmed over chapter two in preparation for tomorrows class?"

Harry hadn't actually skimmed it over recently, but he had read the book many times throughout his time at Hogwarts and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he could easily defend against anything listed in the book. "Of course professor."

Tom raised one blonde eye brow and pierced him with a fierce gaze, "Then you can tell me what a Redcap is?"

A small smirk formed on Harry's lips, "Of course, a Redcap is a dwarf-like creature, possibly related to the goblins distantly, that only grow to be about 3 feet. They live in unpopulated places and prey on lost travelers."

Tom's lips curled up slightly and he nodded, "Very good Mr. Potter, now why are they called Redcaps?"

Resisting the urge to grin and roll his eyes, Harry answered, "They dye their hats with their victim's blood."

"How do they kill their victims? How can they be stopped? And what is their Ministry classification?"

This time Harry did roll his eyes, "They bludgeon them to death, with a plethora of basic charms and hexes, and…" he paused, unable to recall their classification. "I'm not sure about their classification, however I would guess a three x because any wizard with a brain can at least repel them and they can't be domesticated."

Tom raised his eyebrows just as a small wave of surprise washed over Harry, "Very good Mr. Potter. Now I'm sure you're wondering why the sudden pop quiz?" With Harry's nod he continued, "Tomorrow we shall be covering Redcaps and I have decided to provide you each the chance to both see them in person and practice with them. Tonight we are going into the Forbidden Forest to capture a few in a nest about a mile north of the entrance."

Harry watched Tom remove his outer robe and cloak, it was a warm evening and they had a long ways to go into the forest and back. So Harry shed his robe and laid it on the chair before rolling up his sleeves. "Ready Mr. Potter?"

"Yes professor," Harry answered and followed Tom out of the room, watching as he threw up a locking ward that impressed even Harry. That was not a simple task to just throw up with a wave. He'd never actually seen it performed so easily before. Harry debated with himself, wanting desperately to ask where the man learned to ward so phenomenally but needing to keep up the act of an eleven year old boy.

Instead, once they had made it onto the front lawns and the Forest was in sight, Harry chose to amuse himself another way. "So professor, have you always been a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Harry looked up just in time to see Tom's right eye twitch and severe irritation hit him like a wrecking ball.

"No."

Harry feigned surprise and continued, "Well have you taught before?"

"Yes."

Oh how Harry wanted to giggle, "What did you teach before Defense?"

Twitch. Twitch. "Muggle studies."

Harry bit his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter. When he was sure he wouldn't explode into a fit of giggles he spoke again, "I didn't know you were interested in muggles professor. I myself am not very fond of them. Did you grow up in the muggle world professor? Or have you ever lived with them before?"

The receiving glare dissolved Harry's composure and he erupted into a fit of giggles. "What on earth is so funny?" Tom snapped, looking thoroughly annoyed but even Harry could see the small twitch of the man's lips.

"Nothing Professor."

They had reached the entrance of the forbidden forest. Tom stopped and glanced around before turning to Harry, "The Forest is dangerous, Potter. There are far worse things lying beyond those trees than Redcaps. You are to stay close and should we encounter anything unsavory you are expected to stay behind me, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, "Of course professor." Tom eyed him carefully, reluctance and sudden doubt pulsed through and Harry grinned. "I'll be fine professor. I won't do anything stupid and even if Dumbledore is slightly barmy he wouldn't have hired a complete incompetent as a professor."

The reluctance was still there but Tom eventually nodded. "I'm warning you Potter, if you don't listen it's your death."

"Good thing I'm pretty hard to kill, huh?" Harry laughed and even managed to get a small smirk from the elder wizard.

Tom rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to follow before turning and entering the forest. Harry was surprised at just how different the forest was from the outside. It was no more than two hundred yards before all traces of the dying sunlight had disappeared and they were sheathed in darkness. It took a few minutes before Harry's eyes had adjusted and he marveled at how it seemed to not have affected Tom in the slightest.

"Professor?" Harry drawled, taking in the deep shadows and heavy mist.

"Yes Potter?"

"Why is it that the Dark Forest doesn't receive any sunlight? It's daylight outside, but yet in here it's as if it's the middle of the night."

Not breaking stride, Tom answered, "There are many myths, but only some solid facts. One reason is because it is so densely populated with trees, as you can see. Beech, Oak, Pine, Sycamore, and Yew trees have grown so thickly together that their leaves and branches have created a barrier from the sun light. The forest is also home to Gredant trees which are notoriously known for the darkness that radiates around them and the mist they produce. I could go on, but I think the simplest answer is that it is just like this, it always has been and always will be."

"Which is why dark creatures have made it their home."

Tom looked to Harry and nodded, "Precisely."

Tom's strides were long, much longer than Harry's and it took almost a jog to keep up at some points. But whereas Harry seemed to trip over knotgrass and different thick roots with various colored thorns, Tom effortlessly glided with poise that Harry envied. More than once they had to stop so that Tom could heal a wound or slice back roots that reminded Harry of Devil's Snare. However, no matter how much Harry jogged, or how effortless Tom made the journey seem, they made extremely slow progress. It had been an hour already and they had yet to reach the turn off Tom had mentioned.

"So, Mr. Potter-"

"Harry please professor, Mr. Potter is so formal. I think I'll go mad if I have to keep hearing it the rest of the journey."

Tom eyed him for a moment before he nodded, "Alright, Harry, have you enjoyed staying with the Malfoys?"

"I've loved it. The manor is huge and it's always fun to get lost exploring. Narcissa about died of fright the first time I 'vanished' for a few hours. Don't get me started on the fabulous library; I can lose myself for days in there." Harry laughed at the memories of Draco or Narcissa dragging him out the library. "Lucius is-"

"Shhh," Tom hissed as he halted. His arm curled around Harry and moved him behind the elder wizard. The silence was deafening as Harry tried to listen for whatever had somehow alerted Tom. Harry had had enough experiences in this forest to know that if a freaking Dark Lord is on guard there is something there. But as his eyes tried to rake over the heavy mist he only got disoriented. There was no wind this deep in the forest, yet the way the fog ghosted along seemed to intensify the creepiness of the moment.

Tom drew Harry closer so that his chest was flush with Tom's back and Harry's hands found their way onto his soul mate's shirt, grabbing on to it. For a moment he thought something was touching his leg, just under his trousers, but it was only moss that had brushed his ankle.

After another minute or so, and a few waves of Tom's wand, the elder wizard released his hold on Harry and Harry stepped around. "Whatever it was is gone now." Harry nodded, trying not to seem as clueless as he was. He had never heard anything to begin with. "Let's move on, the sooner we get a few recaps the sooner we can return to the castle."

Harry followed Tom, walking behind him only pausing for a few seconds to scratch his leg every now and then. "So what made you decide to become a teacher?" Harry asked, trying to break the deafening silence that had fallen over them. Once again he stopped for a brief second to scratch his leg.

Tom seemed not to notice, "I've always excelled in school. I have a bright mind and I find it a worthy occupation to teach the minds of the future. Have you any interests in a future career yet?"

'_Oh, I don't know,'_ Harry thought amused, '_Your consort and partner in crime. Together we'll overthrow Britain!' _Harry fought a giggle for a second before any humor was doused by his leg again.

"I- um," Harry bent down to scratch again before jogging to catch up, "I've thought about becoming a wards master or a hitwizard, I've also thought about healing but that was quickly tossed out of the window."

"Oh? Those are very diverse occupations, a ward master suggests a love for Ancient Runes, Spell Weaving, and Wards, while a hitwizard suggests a love for dueling and Defense. However healing would require Potions, Herbology, and- Harry are you alright?" Harry looked up, startled that Tom had looked around and caught him scratching his leg again.

"Oh-um, yeah my leg's just itchy is all."

Tom regarded him for a moment but didn't buy it. He conjured a small stool and ordered Harry to sit down. "But-"

"Don't even start Harry, now lift your pant leg." Harry groaned but did as he was told. As soon as he had lifted his leg a large, bright green rash appeared and Harry's jaw dropped. Tom cursed colorfully.

"Wh-what is it?"

Tom didn't get a chance to respond as at that moment a twig snapped and the worst, low, guttural sound Harry had ever heard came from out in the trees. "Morgana's left tit." Tom's wand was in his hand and his feet slid apart. His expression and the tidal wave of protectiveness and anger that washed over Harry meant something out there was not something to laugh off. Harry flicked his wrist and caught his own wand but Tom's head snapped to him.

"No magic, it will only possess you faster." Harry felt his eyes go wide as saucers. Whatever this was was going to possess him? Harry frantically raised his pant leg again and found the entire back side of his calf was covered in what he had thought was a green rash, only now it looked like fur…or moss. Like the moss that had brushed up against him earlier.

Emerald eyes snapped to Tom, whose brown eyes were slowing being flooded with crimson. "Just sit still." Suddenly a wand was being pointed at his face and Harry couldn't help but flinch back. "Stop squirming and trust me." Tom hissed harshly, not pleased at all. Harry stared into crimson eyes for only a moment before nodding.

The wand was back in his face and without a word a large bubble protruded from the tip and encompassed Harry's entire head. "Breathe!" Tom whispered urgently, but it was unnecessary. Harry knew what this charm was and sucked in a deep breath of fresh oxygen. By the time Tom had cast the same on his own head twigs snapping to east could be heard.

Harry watched as Tom had little time to even turn before a giant, half decomposed, moss covered acromantula came flying out, directly at them. Harry couldn't hear what spells Tom was casting but a semi -transparent dim light came shooting out and the large acromantula was hurled back through the air. Harry could only gape as he watched it twitch for a moment before getting back up and racing towards them again.

Only the gigantic spider wasn't alone this time, another slightly smaller one came out from the trees and raced forward as well. Harry panicked, his natural instincts kicked in and he aimed his wand without thinking, "_Bumastus!" _The spider was mid leap when vines thicker than Harry's head shot forth from the ground and wrapped around the spider, slamming it into the ground and slicing it into pieces as the vines cut through the exoskeleton to go back into the earth.

Before Harry could do anything the pain in his calf became an inferno and travelled around to his shin and up his thigh. _'It'll only possess you faster.' _What had he done? Harry didn't even look at his leg, just the knowledge that the moss was growing on his skin was enough to make him queasy. Not two seconds later though he was distracted by his wand flying out of his hand and Tom looking furious not five feet away, mouthing 'NO MAGIC!'

But Tom's furious expression turned delighted as he caught Harry's wand and silver sparks weakly shot out the tip. A malicious, evil smirk curled his thin lips and Harry swore the air chilled about ten degrees. He watched as Tom turned slowly, pocketing the other wand as four acromantulas and a horrifyingly decomposed, moss ridden werewolf encircled them. Harry felt his heart stop for a brief moment and looked to Tom, who looked extremely excited.

He didn't hear the words, but when a large fire snake shot forth from his own wand Harry knew Tom was using FiendFyre. The very, very dangerous, hard to control, deadly, searing fire that Harry hadn't even attempted yet. FiendFyre burned anything it touched, it was so powerful it could melt diamonds in seconds, destroy horcuxes in a half a minute, destroy buildings in the blink of an eye. Supposedly casting it was easy, but controlling it was extremely difficult and extinguishing it was supposed to be even harder. It was said that it almost had a mind of its own.

The FiendFyre snake went sailing towards the first acromantula and it let out an ear piercing scream as it flew backwards and rolled around. Yellow, thick smoke began to rise from the burnt portions and in seconds all that was left was a large cloud of it. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Tom grab the second wand and blast the decrepit werewolf away while he managed the FiendFyre with the other. The second and third acromantulas were burning and Harry couldn't look away from crimson eyes that were alight not only with the fire that was burning around them, but from excitement as well.

It wasn't long before the entire little clearing was so filled with the thick yellow smoke that Harry couldn't see a thing and his whole body was beginning to feel itchy. The air was hot and his head felt light and dizzy, Harry barely noticed when two arms lifted him up and not long after they had left the thick yellow haze.

Tom Riddle was not happy. If Harry was not in need of immediate attention Tom would have marched them back and Crucio'd the old fool within an inch of his already waning sanity. Who did he think he was? Not telling the damn Defense teacher of a Malum Lues infestation in the damn forest when he knew months ahead of time Riddle would be going into the forest to get creatures for class. Merlin forbid…

"Mmmmm…" Tom's head snapped to Harry Potter, who was now lying on the ground._ It would be so easy, _he thought, _to just let the boy be possessed. _Death would be, while agonizing, fairly swift. All his dilemmas would be gone, by the time they found the boy it would be too late and Dumbledore would be at fault for not warning 'p-p-poor, s-st-stuttering p-p-professor Q-quirrell.' Tom rolled his eyes and sneered at nothing in particular.

Even the idea that not two months ago would make him absurdly happy, of letting the boy die, made him extremely angry. As much as he loathed it, the boy intrigued him. Whether intentionally or not Harry Potter had helped him, Lord Voldemort, fully possess the body of Quirinus Quirrell. Not only that, but had some sort of link, some sort of bond with him. How many books had he gone through? How many hours had Tom Riddle agonized and obsessed over the bond they seemed to share? Even if they boy turned out to be a hindrance, Tom couldn't let him die until he had figured out this puzzle. He loved puzzles.

With an annoyed sigh Tom Riddle shoved away the pang of protective feelings he got while looking at the boy and set to work. With a simple _scourgify _he cleaned the boy of any spores that might have clung to his robes or skin from the toxic gas released from the Malum Lues infected creatures before doing the same to his own person. He had come across this before, in the rain forests in the heart of Brazil and again in the forests in northern Germany.

Harry Potter was one individual with amazing luck. Tom was perhaps one of the very few who could control FiendFyre so well that he could burn the fungus off. If he had been anyone else Harry would have doomed to an excruciating death and his body would have been taken over in a zombie like state. It was also amazingly lucky that for some insane reason, one even he was having trouble fathoming, Potter's wand worked for him. While it wasn't a perfect match, one of the two components of the wand was compatible with him. Tom would have never been able to attempt FiendFyre with Quirrell's wand; it suited him as much as Lucius suited poverty.

It took a full hour to completely burn off all the fungus that had spread up the boy's entire leg. _If only Potter would have listened, I told him what would happen if he used magic…_ Tom complained mentally, still quite furious that the boy had just ignored him. But that got him thinking about the magic the boy had used… Chalyvites was not a popular spell, by any means. It had been outlawed when he himself had been at Hogwarts. It had been made by one of Grindelwald's followers, Melinda Rosier.

So the question was…how had eleven year old Harry Potter learned that spell? And more importantly, how had he learned to cast it?

Tom reached in his pocket and grabbed the matchbox sized medicinal bag as he thought over the many questions that plagued him. Soon, he promised himself, soon he would have the answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the pause in updating, I was re-reading the series when something in Deathly Hallows threw me for a loop. Did anyone else legitimately cry when Bellatrix died and Voldemort screamed? It was the first time I had really caught that part and I sobbed like baby. Voldemort Screamed…I mean that just turned my world upside down. And then I discovered the world of Bellamort. I have been obsessively reading Bellamort stories for weeks. I have to say, they have become my new favorite pairing…of all time. 3 My desktop on my laptop? Yeah it's a pic of Bellamort…*sigh* anyways sorry to keep you from the long awaited chapter. Don't forget to review! : )**

**Chapter 12: Defense and Potions**

"Alright, explain this to me one more time Harry," Draco demanded in a quiet tone earning annoyed expressions and exasperated sighs from the group of first year Slytherins that were walking together. Harry In particular was itching for his wand, today was the first day since he had returned to the past that he felt unstable and crazy all on his own. Draco's prying didn't help his temper at all.

"I've already told you, Draco. I got in late last night and disabled your alarm. What are you going to do about it? Hex me because I prevented you from waking up when I got back?" Draco's grey eyes narrowed and his nose lifted haughtily while Parkinson snickered. Harry cut her off with a single glare though, not in the mood to deal with her adding to Draco's fire.

In truth Harry didn't remember how he ended up in his dorm last night. Logically he knew Tom must have brought him back but he had no recollection of it. Maybe that was a contributing factor to Harry's foul mood, because he could admit that he loathed the idea of being stupid enough to be needing saved, especially so soon. The only thing that kept his anger itching just below the surface was the sheer determination to sneak out that night and research all he could on the demon fungus that apparently possessed beings. Harry would not be caught unawares again like that.

"So Potter," Greengrass interrupted whatever Draco was going to say, "You say you know what class is about? Are we still practicing emitting sparks from our wands?" The reserved blonde's tone was snide; she was obviously not impressed with what they had been learning so far. "Actually no, we've started chapter two now."

"I know what it is," a hurried, annoying voice called from a distance. Harry rolled his eyes in irritation but didn't acknowledge the fact that he had heard the mudblood. However that didn't deter her, "We're studying Knockback Jinxes and Redcaps! It should be ever so exciting!" Harry forced himself not to look at her as she caught up with him and smiled smugly. All Harry wanted to do was wipe that satisfied smirk off her face.

"Granger, do go pester someone else. I heard that oaf of a games keeper is looking for help cutting down trees soon, perhaps you could offer your services." It was probably the only time Parkinson would ever be heard snickering to one of Greengrass' snide remarks. Harry considered pulling a Collin and summoning up a wizarding camera, but he pushed the thought away as soon as it entered.

After some cross between a growl and a cry Granger fell back and left the small group of Slytherins alone. "Can you believe we have to put up with seven years of that mudblood? Honestly Harry, I had thought you were joking at first."

_If only…_ Harry mentally sighed as the rounded the corner to another staircase.

"Merlin, no!" Harry heard a feminine voice cry from towards the back. Parkinson, who was on Draco and Harry's left, looked back over her shoulder at the owner of the voice to see what the problem was. "What's wrong Flora?"

"I've left my copy of the _Essential Defense Against The Dark Arts _on my bed! There's no way I'll be able to show up without it!"

"Oh," Parkinson perked up, "I'll go back with you so you're not alone." The two girls falling back and rushing the way they came drew an odd look from Harry to Draco. The blonde wizard moved to make some sort of shrugging gesture before he caught himself.

"It's no secret that Parkinson hates Defense."

How could you not like DADA? It was learning to protect yourself! Harry shook his head as Draco grumbled loudly, "But she'll wipe the floor with your arse in charms, never seen anyone master charms like her. She's already into the second half of the second year curriculum." Harry's eyebrows rose at the info and Draco nodded in agreement.

"That's nothing though Harry, Greengrass here, well…let's just say you never want their family to get ahold of a drop of your blood." Emerald eyes widened in surprise at the reference to blood magic and flew to Greengrass who was staring pointedly ahead as if she weren't listening to every word. The small smirk that played on her lips gave her away though.

"And I'm," a girl that looked exactly like Flora, who had gone back to retrieve her book, pushed her way past Crabbe and Goyle and came up on Harry's right, "the resident history buff of Slytherin."

Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at her, "What's your favorite period to study?"

The girl, Hestia Harry had deduced, smiled brightly, "I absolutely love studying about Grindelwald!"

Harry very nearly snickered, the name alone brought up images of a power hungry Dumbledore and how he was somehow going to use that against the old man. "Oh yeah? What's so fascinating about him?"

"Well Durmstrang is known for their Dark Magic based curriculum but at sixteen even they expelled him for how far he went. His followers, the Tenebris Curia, were rumored to have been terrifyingly brilliant. It's just so fascinating!" Harry nearly laughed but bit his cheek to stay composed.

"Actually Hestia," Harry started as they rounded the corner and the classroom came in sight, "Grindelwald's Army wasn't known as Tenebris Curia."

Hestia sputtered for a moment and Harry could feel all the eyes of their group on them, "Of course they were!"

"Nope, actually they were just known as Grindelwald's Army. The Tenebris Curia did exist, yes, but they were like…a faction within the army. The Tenebris Curia was founded by an extremely powerful witch who served as Grindelwald's right hand, La Mort Noir. In fact the Tenebris Curia was so exclusive that only six or seven witches made up the entire faction and only one of them was ever said to be caught. However before they could question her she wandlessly used the Cruciatus Curse on herself until she bit off her own tongue so that she couldn't be forced to spill the group's secrets under Viritaserum. La Mort Noir and the rest of the Tenebris Curia were never found and remain today as horror stories so convoluted that they barely stick to fact." Harry reached for the handle of the classroom and looked over his shoulder to find everyone, even Greengrass, gaping at him in shock.

Had he said too much? Maybe…but, Harry reasoned with himself, he was playing the part of a little prodigy. "Harry," Draco whispered with not a small amount of awe, "Harry where did you learn that?"

The back of Harry's neck prickled and simultaneously his body broke out in goose bumps. "I- I," Harry faltered for a moment, letting his eyes rake over the classroom. They landed on the middle of the classroom where a Redcap was beating furiously against the air. "I read it in the Library back at the manor," Harry finally answered as they dropped their bags in a corner. There were no desks so they assumed it was a practical learning class.

But Harry's attention was drawn away from the whispering group and he walked toward the center where the Redcap was. As expected his hand brushed up against an invisible force but awe quickly filled him. The wards themselves were fairly basic knowledge, but Harry was stunned at how tightly they were woven, how intricately they were entwined. Out of curiosity Harry expanded his magic, feeling the airtight layers that had no gaps of any kind. Harry was impressed, extremely so.

Harry's magic went a little deeper and emerald eyes widened further. The magical signature hit him like a shit ton of bricks and then the seductive feel of a very rare magic hit him. How long had Harry longed for this knowledge? How long had he craved to understand it? Almost every night Harry had dedicated hours to pouring over the decrepit tome, reading slowly and thoroughly. He hadn't even made it to wards yet in the parselmagic book he had copied from Lucius' private library.

His attention was rudely drawn away by Bulstrode's gasp and the group's wariness of the Redcap that Harry just realized was standing not a half foot away from him, beating the shit out of the wards in attempt to get to him. It was snarling and crazed looking, but Harry only rolled his eyes. "Guys there are wards up, it's not going anywhere." He eased their fears without looking away from the creature that was about as tall as his waist.

"Very good Mr. Potter," the silky smooth baritone immediately drew Harry's, and the rest of the class; which Harry hadn't realized had trickled in, attention. Tom was closing the door to his office behind him and looked to the class. "Now can anyone aside from Mr. Potter tell me what's in those wards?"

Before Tom had finished his question Harry noticed Granger's hand in the air and fought back a wave of annoyance. It was humorous how Tom's eyes glided over her and her face morphed into a stricken pout. "Ah yes, Mr.-"

"Theodore Nott, sir."

"Yes, Mr. Nott, tell us what is kept within the wards in the middle of the classroom?"

"That's a Redcap sir," Tom nodded and awarded five points to Slytherin. "Now who can tell me what a Redcap is?"

"Yes, Mr-"

"Boot sir," Tom waved the small mousy brown haired boy on and he continued, "Redcaps are dwarfish creatures that lurk in places like battlefields and attempt to beat travelers to death."

Tom nodded slightly, "Good, five points to Ravenclaw. Now they do not only lurk in battlefields, they can occupy any place where blood has been shed; such as dungeons and forests where nastier creatures lurk. As you can see they don't usually grow more than four feet and their eyes and hats are crimson. Who can tell me why their hats are crimson?"

Harry looked around and noticed quite a few students looking hesitant and slightly sick, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco squared his shoulders and looked somewhere over Harry's shoulder, "After they beat their victims to death sir, they use their long, sharp claws to shred their victims. Not only do they drink the blood but they use it to dye their caps."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin. Now the ministry has labeled Redcaps as a three x, meaning they are not able to be domesticated and are known wizard killers, however any capable wizard can easily defend themselves against these creatures. Today we will be learning not only more about known populated areas but a simple Jinx to defend against them and then we will practice." Tom waved his wand and notes on the Knockback Jinx appeared on the chalkboard.

"Now the Knockback Jinx's incantation is _Flipendo…_" Harry listened avidly along with the rest of the class even though he already knew every word of what Tom was saying. On some level it felt just wrong to not pay attention, almost as if such a simple habit was a crime. He pulled his wand out with everyone else and practiced the enunciation and wand movements even though they were unnecessary. After a few times of "practicing" Harry paired up with Crabbe and corrected his minor flaws until he too was able to correctly perform the spell.

About an hour later Tom had every kid in class performing the Knockback Jinx with ease, and Harry had never seen anything like it. Normally classes would use a week to make sure every kid had the chance to perfect a spell; however this just proved to Harry once again that Tom was definitely much saner this time. Harry nearly smiled at the thought, he was doing something right.

"All right students gather round!" Before Tom had even finished calling them, the students were circled around the warded dome that contained the snarling Redcap. The high levels of excitement were infectious and Harry found that even he was a bit excited to face a creature that normally would make him roll his eyes. "Now, when I call your name you'll have the opportunity to enter the dome and face the Redcap, if you should choose to do so you will receive five points of extra credit towards today's lesson. However it is not mandatory, it was brought in purely for academic purposes.

"Should you choose to enter and get frightened all you need to do is step back out of the circle"

Harry looked around at the faces of his classmates; it was comical to see that most of them had been drained of the excitement and now looked hesitant. "Now who wants to go first?" When no one raised their hand right away Harry raised his.

Tom's eyebrows rose slightly, "Mr. Potter, let us see what you can do."

With a smirk Harry stepped forward into the circle and watched the Redcap on the far side turn around. It was hard to keep his own self from laughing when he felt a wave of Tom's emotions; it felt suspenseful, as if he was holding his breath in anticipation. The Redcap let out a loud snarl and came running towards Harry.

"_Flippendo,_" He said aloud purely for the sake of appearances and watched as the Redcap was flown backwards, its small body flipping a few times before it hit the ground. Harry stepped back out and was swarmed by students telling him how good he did. Tom's anticipation morphed into something akin to relief and the waning excitement had been rekindled and now most of the group of first years had their hand eagerly waved in the air.

"Mr. Malfoy," Tom called on Draco who looked smug as he stepped forward and entered the circle. The excitement quickly left Harry though, who was now watching Draco knock the Redcap back. Harry wanted more.

Draco stepped back out and leaned up against the wall with Harry, his grey eyes sparkled and his thin lips were turned into a pleased smirk. "I'm so glad those rumors you heard of this being a dreadful class are wrong."

Harry nodded, "Me too," but his eyes never left Tom who was flooding the bond with such a blend of emotions that Harry could barely identify them. Overall it was a sense of gratification, and a side of Tom Harry had never seen before. His lips twitched into a smile and his mind spun into fantasies that were quickly shoved aside. Harry wouldn't let him get ahead of himself.

The rest of class was spent watching the students have a go with the Redcap who was getting angrier and angrier with each failed attempt to maul the students. "All right," Tom finally called, "that's it for today.

"Homework is twelve inches on the Redcap and the Knockback Jinx; I'll see you all Monday."

The group of Slytherins filed out into the Hall and Harry listened as they chatted about class. "Utterly brilliant. I can't wait to see what other creatures Professor Quirrell brings in." Hestia Carrow squealed, apparently having forgotten all about before class. It was at this moment that he realized Hestia's twin, Flora, and Parkinson hadn't ever come to class.

While Greengrass spoke with Carrow Harry turned to Draco and whispered quietly, "Where are Carrow and Parkinson?" Draco scanned the group for a moment before his features scrunched in confusion.

"I don't know. But we need to head back to the common room to grab our potions equipment, Professor Snape expects us to be early and we won't have time after lunch." Harry nodded knowing it was true. He wasn't about to give Snape a reason for hating him, it would only make getting the dark wizard to like him even harder.

Back in their dorm Harry ignored his normal cauldron on the floor by his wardrobe and went to his trunk, searching for the self-stirring one he had bought in Diagon. He also grabbed his ingredients kit, mortar and pistol, knife, and small cutting board. Once everything was packed Harry looked across the room and found a scowling Draco. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as he set his bag on his bed.

"I left potions book on my bed this morning, just there." Draco pointed to a spot near his pillow, "and now it's nowhere to be found."

Something akin to panic stabbed a very paranoid Harry in the gut. "Check on the floor around your bed, the house elves might have knocked it off." When Draco focused on finding his book Harry raced to his trunk and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

_**~No one's been in here mortal, the air is clean.~ **_Arae's sleepy hiss startled and relieved Harry to know end. She had been sleeping a lot lately and Harry had been getting worried about her.

_**~You are sure?~ **_Harry hissed quietly, searching the locked trunk for any signs of forced entry. _**~If someone found out the things I have in my trunk we are both dead.~ **_

Arae scoffed as only a snake could and laid her head back down on his shoulder, _**~Nobody could come in here without me knowing mortal. You forget I am not a mere snake, I am a goddess. Human magic would not escape my notice. Now leave me to sleep.~ **_

"Found it!" Harry's head snapped to Draco who was clutching the potions text triumphantly. "Guess those stupid creatures really did knock it off."

"Er-yeah, they really need to learn how to clean better. The elves back at the manor are better trained." Draco's features morphed into a smug smirk and Harry stood up from his trunk.

"Well you know what father says Harry, Dumbledore has let this place go to the dogs."

"Definitely," Harry grabbed his bag and slung it over one shoulder, careful not to upset Arae.

Both boys made their way back to common room and out of the portrait hole. "Honestly Dumbledore's got to be one of the worst headmasters of all time. Father says he would try to remove the man but he's so busy with the Wizengamot and Fudge that he really has no time to spare."

"I wonder how he's going to keep up with Governors' meetings," Harry mused out loud.

Draco looked particularly horrified, as if he hadn't thought of that. "Well he better find some time. Could you imagine what would happen if he stopped going? This place would turn into some muggle loving freak show!"

Harry laughed at that and shook his head at his friend, "And it isn't already?"

Once the two crossed the threshold into the Great Hall their conversation died and both boys took a seat at the nearest bench. Harry was surprised to see Parkinson and Carrow at the table further down, yet when he really looked at them his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Both girls were deathly pale and Parkinson's hand shook as she pushed food around on her plate with her fork. Carrow didn't shake; in fact she wasn't moving a single muscle. There was no food on her plate and her arms were hanging by her side while she stared into space.

They looked as if they had seen a…Harry's eyes widened comically. The two girls looked like Weasley had after they had seen Fluffy. What else in Hogwarts would produce such a reaction in two pureblood girls who were so used to ghosts and moving portraits that they didn't spare them a second glance?

Harry piled a bit of food on his plate without really paying attention. How would an eleven year old Slytherin react to a giant three headed dog? Three Gryffindors had gone searching for answers, but what would a Slytherin do? Harry picked up a sandwich as the answer hit him, they'd go to professor Snape.

'_No no, that corridor is forbidden. They would be ratting themselves out.' _Harry debated himself as his gaze went back to the two shaken girls. _'They may not go to Snape, but they will look for answers.' _Harry knew that there were no books in the Hogwarts library on Cerberus' this year. They had been purposefully removed by Dumbledore. _'So they'll wait. They'll look in their family libraries over Yule.' _

Would the stone still be there when they returned? A sane Tom would find the answers more quickly than last time. Would Harry return to Hogwarts after the break and find him gone? Harry set the sandwich down at the thought of leaving Tom. He would have to, Harry realized for the first time. He was expected to be at the Malfoy's Yule ball and the ministry's New Year's ball. A pang shot through Harry's heart. He had just found Tom again; could he leave him so soon? Especially knowing he could return and find Tom gone? The man could disappear into thin air…it could be years before Harry saw him again.

A sane Tom wouldn't hole up in Malfoy manor would he? Or maybe he would?

Harry shoved his plate forward and let a frustrated sigh, earning him a fair few curious glances. Harry didn't know Tom like he knew the insane Voldemort. He couldn't predict what he would do or where he would go. Or if he'd still even come after Harry now. Too much had changed and too much was unknown. All he did know was that Tom couldn't leave so soon and Harry didn't want to leave either.

So how could Harry make Tom stay?

"Harry?" Harry looked to Draco who was grabbing his bag. "Oh yeah, time for Potions. Let's go."

That one question plagued him as Draco and Harry made their way back into the chilly dungeons. There had to be some way to make Tom stay. Harry very nearly snorted at the thought. Could he really make the Dark Lord do anything? He could drop hints and twist events all he wanted but the one person Harry could not manipulate was Tom. With a heavy sigh Harry entered the classroom with Draco and tried to push away his growing fears for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am in no way pagan, wiccan, etc. I have not googled anything about worshiping anyone, the only thing I did google was pagan holidays to get some dates. So please, please, please, do not any of this happens. It's purely fanfiction and imagination. Um…what else was I going to say? Umm…hmm…Oh yeah KEEP CALM AND SHIP BELLAMORT! Haha. Oh..I have also just discovered a new band XD And I have to promote them for a second! They aren't new per say, but they are new to me. Framing Hanley is absolutely AMAZING! They deserve sooooo many more fans than they have. They are pure talent! However if you listen to Lollipop and then stop I will hunt you down, duct tape you to a chair, feed you redbull, and force you to listen to more. All of their songs are brilliant stories and you just have to check them out! Okay…note done. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 13: Discovering Devotion and Prying Eyes**

The rest of September passed by in the blink of an eye for Harry. Between menial homework, tutoring Crabbe, watching Parkinson and Carrow, self-studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, sneaking down to the Chamber of Secrets to practice dark magic, and trying to spend as much time as possible with Tom, Harry hardly found himself with a spare moment for relaxation. Draco had kept up practice with his wandless magic kit and had gained quite a bit of control. Crabbe had gained quite a bit of confidence under Harry's tutelage, and Harry himself had gained miles in his dark arts training.

His second detention with Tom had been less eventful than the first but the conversation that had ensued had been a memory Harry would forever cherish. It had been his first conversation with Tom that hadn't ended in some sort of shouting, dueling, murder plots, or Unforgivables. It had been a huge step in Harry's eyes.

_Harry stood outside the door of the Defense room at five till seven and he took a second to make sure his clothing was wrinkle free and his hair was tamed. It was at an awkward length at the moment, too short to tie back but too long to style with product, so the best he could do was a straightening charm which the curled ends seemed to defy. With a last deep breath Harry knocked on the door and waited excitedly for Tom's 'come in.' _

_When Harry opened the door he found Tom behind his desk, just finishing grading a paper. "Ah, Mr. Potter so you do know how to be on time then? Take a seat." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sat in the front row in front of Tom. "You will be writing lines tonight." _

_Unable to resist the onslaught of memories Harry accidentally flooded the link with a mixture of horror and animosity while he rubbed the back of his hand out of habit. The scars may not have been there physically but that once sentence would forever haunt Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" Harry's head snapped up and he almost groaned when he realized Tom had felt his emotions. "I'm fine," he mumbled and started to dig in his bag for some parchment. _

_He felt Tom's suspicion eat through him and he had to clamp his jaw shut tightly in order to resist the urge to spill his guts. Of course Tom wouldn't let it go so easily. He needed to ask what he needed to write and how many times but he couldn't trust himself to open his mouth and not tell Tom every last secret he held. So Harry sat there staring at his parchment with his jaw clenched so hard his muscles were twitching. After what seemed like eternity of heavy, challenging silence the compulsion died and Harry was flooded with pleased amusement. _

"_What will I be writing?" _

"_I will not waste my Professor's time by being late to punishments I have received for my own wrong doings. Fifty times shall suffice." Emerald eyes flashed in anger at muddy brown ones and Harry grit his teeth as he reached for his quill and began to write. Tom went back to grading and silence fell over the room once again. _

_It hadn't taken long to complete the lines, maybe forty minutes at most, though Harry hadn't known for sure. When he had finished and looked up to Tom he found the older wizard with a large tome in his hands. For a moment Harry watched as brown eyes flew across the page with a speed that Harry was sure would make him dizzy. "Professor?" Harry interrupted. When Tom looked up to him Harry motioned towards his parchment, "I'm finished." _

_Tom set the large tome down and waved Quirrell's wand, a tea tray appeared and with another wave a comfortable looking chair appeared in front of his desk. "Detentions must last at least sixty minutes, would you like tea?" _

"_Please," Harry got out of his seat and moved towards the conjured chair. When a cup was handed to him Harry added a spoonful of sugar and just enough cream to turn the color to a light brown. Harry looked up after he was done and found Tom watching him. _

"_The last time we spoke you were telling me how you enjoy the Malfoy's library?" Harry nodded and set his cup down._

_As Harry curled his legs up to his chest Tom leaned back and rested his feet on the edge of his desk. "Yes, it's…extensive to say in the least. It must be at least twice the size of Hogwarts' library." Tom nodded and sipped his tea. "And they do not restrict or monitor your choice in reading material?"_

_Harry, who was bringing his cup to his lips to take a drink of his tea, froze for a moment. He took an unusually long sip as he tried to think of how to word his response. "Thankfully the Malfoy's are very open minded individuals and understand my thirst for knowledge. So no, they do not restrict me from some of the more…advanced tomes. I'm not sure they believe me fully when I say that I can understand them to be honest." Harry laughed quietly and watched Tom's lips twitch in amusement. _

"_So you enjoy studying...ahead?" Harry nodded. "Yes, I actually get quite bored with standard texts. I couldn't imagine how dreadful Hogwarts would be if I didn't have the Malfoy's to supply me with more advanced books to keep me entertained."_

"_Indeed."_

"_You seem smart professor; did you enjoy more unconventional reading when you were my age?" Tom's lips twitched for a moment before he shook his head._

"_No, I was a bit older than you when I discovered the pleasure of the large pureblood libraries. However I believe you have the same vigor I had upon that discovery."_

_Harry tilted his head at the slight envy that warmed his skin, "Do you not have that vigor anymore?"_

_Tom chuckled softly for a moment before he set his tea down, "Harry when you get as old as I you find that there is very little left that you haven't already read."_

"_But look at you! You're no more than what, forty? If you're already…could you imagine being Dumbledore's age?" Tom chuckled loudly at that and Harry smirked. What Tom didn't know was that Harry held more than just knowledge of his 'advanced' reading, but also that of the future. In 2003 the Chilean monarchy had discovered an ancient temple hidden in the heart of the forests. That temple had held a library of primordial earth magic that dated back so far that the spells themselves couldn't give exact dates. They were so old that wands weren't even mentioned in the texts. Wizarding Archeologists from every corner of the earth had had a field day over the discovery. _

_Harry planned on giving it to Tom as a Yule gift someday before anyone else could discover it. _

"_I will say, Mr. Potter, that it would be wise of you to keep your extracurricular reading to yourself. You will find that such powerful knowledge is frowned upon in our current society."_

_Harry nodded absently. He was apparently too at ease in the Dark Lord's presence; he didn't even pretend to look worried. This did not go unnoticed. _

"_Why is it like this professor?" When he got no response Harry continued, "Why is it that some…things are restricted while others are encouraged? Who exactly determines what should or should not be taught? Sure there are more than a few dangerous areas out there but to rather have them die off and become arcane…isn't that worse?"_

_Convoluted anger and healthy doses of surprise shot through Harry and Tom pierced him with a fierce gaze. "You Mr. Potter have just asked the million galleon question."_

"_Well then let me ask another, I have hundreds of them that nobody seems to able or willing to answer." Harry's frustration shone brightly as he huffed against his knees. Sure he knew most of the answers to his questions but it didn't stop him from being angry about it. In fact it seemed as though all the anger he should have had while digging through the enormous Black library was only now cropping up. Now that he had his soul mate and his world was no longer a grey wasteland of suffering, it seemed as though his hero complex was beginning to breathe again. "Mr. Potter, you will not find the answers you seek until you prove yourself worthy of them. The world which you see around you is not as you would think. It is a fiercely guarded, delicate illusion that can be broken with a few mere words. However the cost of doing so is astronomical."_

"_What if I don't care of the cost?"_

_Tom looked surprised for a brief second before his lips curled, "Then I would tell you that you are foolish. You are eleven years old and while you are surely beyond your year mates you have a lot learn before you can back up what you say."_

"_Not that much," Harry grumbled angrily, missing the shock that flickered across Tom's face for the tiniest fraction of a second. By the time Harry looked back Tom's face was unreadable and his emotions were nearly blank. _

_Silence loomed over the pair like a thick blanket. Tom seemed content in his own thoughts and Harry leaned back against the chair. His fingers picked at a spot on his right pant leg where a drop of ink had crusted while his lip was chewed between his teeth. Harry wanted desperately to just lay the cards out on the table, to show his hand completely. Wasn't that what he came back for? He wanted Tom to know that he wasn't eleven, that…_

_As if Arae knew what he was thinking she tightened around his torso painfully and Harry nearly cried out. His startled jump however didn't go unnoticed and Harry struggled to come up with something to avoid Tom's suspicion. "Professor?" Tom raised his eyebrows in question and Harry continued, "Well Lucius mentioned that Dumbledore had trouble finding a Defense professor this year and that your contract was only temporary. Are you leaving after this year?" _

_Harry nearly sighed in relief while he watched Tom inhale deeply and let it out slowly as he ran a hand through his hair, "I am. It was never meant for me to stay more than this year." _

'_This school year? Or the mere couple of months until the New Year?' Harry thought as he dejectedly took a sip of his tea. "Could you just decide to stay?"_

"_I could, but I won't be returning the following school year. I have plans of my own that, as much as I enjoy teaching, simply do not coincide with my presence here." Harry almost gave a sigh of relief but instead he covered it by taking a sip of his tea. _

"_So tell me Mr. Potter," Tom drawled as he brought his hands up and intertwined his fingers, "What are the components of your wand?"_

_Harry's eyes widened a bit and he unsheathed his wand, "Holly and Phoenix feather, sir. Though-" Harry stopped and fingered his wand lovingly._

"_Yes?" Tom prodded as he removed his legs from the edge of his desk and sat up straight to face Harry. _

"_Mr. Ollivander said he expects great things from me." Harry told Tom rather smugly. "He said the Phoenix who gave him this feather gave another feather, but only one. He said my wand was the brother wand to Lord Voldemort." Harry's lips curled into a wicked smirk when he watched Tom's eyes widen._

"_Draco thinks I'll become a Dark Lord one day, that I'll finish what Lord Voldemort started."_

_Harry was filled with a stunning disbelief that wasn't his own, "You think you could be as great him?" Tom hissed angrily, losing himself for a moment. Harry shrugged, "I don't think I'll ever be quite as great…but I don't think I would want to be. That's his place. I highly doubt Voldemort would be pleased when he came back and found the baby he tried to kill trying to take his position."_

"_You do not think him dead?" _

_Harry looked into Tom's eyes for a long moment before shaking his head, "No I know he's not dead. My scar…" Harry rubbed his lightning bolt scar and watched Tom look at it as well. "It…well it doesn't hurt but sometimes…sometimes it'll give off feelings. Once, when I was still living with the muggles, their son Dudley was chasing me. I was so angry, I wanted to…well anyways I was livid. The scar prickled a bit before I was cocooned in warmth. _

"_I've studied it, relentlessly. Voldemort and I…we have some sort of magical bond."_

_Tom's eyebrows were nearly in his hair line and his brown orbs were slowly being tinged in crimson. "How do you know it is the Dark Lord?"_

_Harry traced his scar again as he spoke, "Who else would it be professor? He gave me this scar, he marked me…" A dreamy sigh escaped Harry's lips and he didn't notice the lone tear escaping until it was halfway down his cheek. Tom seemed to take this the wrong as his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. "You think it a bad thing to be marked by the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself?"_

"_No," Harry countered hurriedly, "Not at all. But how do you think Voldemort would take being bonded to the single cause of his downfall?"_

_Harry sighed and continued, "I just wish I knew what would happen."_

"_And what makes you think he is unaware Mr. Potter? If an eleven year old boy can deduce the presence of a bond between the two then I am quite positive the Dark Lord has as well." _

"_I never said he didn't know, just that I don't know how he will respond."_

_Tom leaned back in his chair, watching Harry for a moment. "And if he was accepting?"_

_Harry's heart sped up and a bag of snitches were released in his stomach. Was this Tom saying he was willing? Or just testing the waters? Harry wished desperately to get inside the man's mind so that he could figure out exactly what was going on here. They were so far passed the charade of teacher and student at this point that Harry wasn't sure what would be considered inappropriate anymore. "Then I think he would find a delicate illusion that can be broken by mere words."_

_Silence fell once again over the pair and Harry simply reveled in Tom's emotions that were pulsing through his veins. But all too soon detention was over and Harry had to return to his dorms. "Bye professor," Harry said as he slung his bag over his shoulder._

"_Goodbye Harry Potter."_

Currently Harry was traipsing through the Forbidden Forest, covered head to toe in clothing so that none of the demon fungus could touch him again if he crossed it. Earlier in the month he had ordered a book from Knockturn Alley about Mallum Lues and learned that it wouldn't attack you like those Acromantulas and Werewolf had unless it had been called. Meaning the fungus had infected someone or something. So Harry had worn his winter undergarments which covered most of his body, his long socks, gloves, his dragon hide boots, and his Slytherin scarf underneath his thickest robe. He would not be touched again.

Harry had only just entered, meaning he still had quite a ways to go until he was far enough in that no one from the castle would be able to spot any smoke or light from what Harry was doing. Arae was draped around his neck keeping an eye on the muggle that Harry had Imperiused. He had gotten him from one of the back alleys in Glasgow and Arae had been thrilled when she had heard that Harry had not only been reading a bit on how to worship a goddess but had gone an extra mile and retrieved an actual human for her.

All the necessary equipment was shrunken down into a bag Harry had charmed, much like the one they had used in the final year of the war. Now all that was left to find a clearing deep within forest and hopefully not run into any beasts along the way, not that Harry couldn't take care of himself, he just didn't want to be gone too long to arouse suspicion. The purebloods might be doing the same thing he was tonight but they would definitely not be going to the extent he was.

Finally after another hour of walking Harry came upon a clearing. It was much smaller than he remembered, but then again Grawp wasn't here to tear away the trees. However Harry found it perfect, it was just out of the way where students and centaurs alike wouldn't come across it and it was just big enough to set up the alter and cast the circle. Harry laid Arae on a pile of leaves and ordered the muggle to sit down before taking off his cloak and gloves.

With a wave of Harry's wand the leaves were cleared away and all that was left was the barren dirt forest floor. The tree in front of him was where Harry focused on next. He carved out a large chunk and ended up with an alcove. A few charms ensured that the tree would not catch fire and then Harry went to work.

The two small black candles were set in the two silver candlesticks, one on each side of the hollowed out space. The blue candle with black nightshade was placed in between the two black candles and the crystal bowl was placed in the very center of the altar. The dangerously sharp knife was placed to the right of the bowl and the already chopped herbs were placed on the left. The last thing to be placed on the altar was the small figurine of Arae. Harry carved out a special mantle just above the candles for it.

Grabbing his wand, Harry began. He lit the connector candle on the right, "I light this candle so that it may draw upon my magic." The candle flared to life and shone brightly as Harry moved to the one on the left, "I light this candle so that it may join its twin and send my magic towards the goddess who has deemed me worthy of her gifts." It too flared to life only this time the flame was black as night.

Harry turned to the blue candle with black nightshade and raised his palm until it rested above it, "I light this candle so that its toxicity may take root in the muggle-" Harry cut off at the sound of a tree branch snapping. He tried to look around but unsurprisingly he found nothing. After a moment of not seeing anything he turned back to the candle. "So that its toxicity may find its victim in the muggle and enhance our ritual under the waning moon."

The wick sparked and a blue flame engulfed the wick. Satisfied Harry unlatched a bag from his belt and poured its contents into the crystal bowl. Once the pouch was dry Harry began adding the various chopped herbs that were in small pouches to the left. When the mixture was done Harry took the knife and held the blade against his right hand. "I give my blood freely in honor of Arae, a goddess of witchcraft and curses. May my youth, vitality, and power give her the strength she needs to watch over me and mine." Harry winced as the blade cut deep but didn't stop until he had a gash the length of his palm. He let it bleed into the bowl until the water had turned a crimson red.

Harry then turned to Arae who was slithering sensually on the forest floor, lost in haze. He picked her up gently and laid her on the altar in front of the bowl before stepping back. One by one each article of clothing was shed until Harry stood, naked as the day he was born. "Come here muggle," Harry ordered icily and watched the man with glazed eyes get up.

The muggle stood beside him as Harry drew a large circle on the forest floor with his wand. It glowed a dark purple and seemed to flicker up like flames until the very tips vanished into thin air. With that Harry laid his wand on his pile of clothes and retrieved the athame once again. The muggle followed Harry to the circle before Harry grabbed the man's hair held the athame to the man's throat.

Once the muggle blood had been spread about the magic circle he had drawn Harry cast the body to the side and watched as the small purple flames grew darker and darker. Once they were black the flames rose another foot and Harry kneeled in the center. "Quidquid sum ego veneror te omnis virtus." Harry murmured quietly before touching his head to the forest floor. He heard a loud roar and the darkness behind his eyelids was drenched in a violet color.

"Peto humiliter petimus, uti accepta habeas, te dea in me benevolentia." As Harry continued to mumble the black flames around him grew higher and thicker. At some point the blackness faded and crimson took its place. Simultaneously the flames died down to their original height whilst a large, thick column of the crimson fire appeared on Harry's right. Harry kept chanting and not long after another pillar of fire appeared behind him.

Wide eyes watched as a small, delicate hand covered a gaping mouth. Another column of the blood red fire appeared on the left of Harry Potter. This…this was like nothing she had expected to find when she followed an oddly dressed Harry Potter out of the castle. She had heard stories…had heard people hint of the Old Ways…but she had never seen it happen. She had never witnessed the beauty or the horror. Wide eyes tore their gaze from a chanting Harry Potter and she stared at the dead muggle tossed aside.

Oddly enough she didn't feel anything. All of her life she had been told time and time again that muggles were equal to wizards. She had been told of how awful and barbaric the old ways were. She had been drilled to abhor exactly what she was seeing right now. But-But now that she was seeing it with her own two eyes, it was if all if it had been thrown out of the window in mere seconds…Her gaze was pulled away from the dead muggle when another pillar of fire arose in front of Harry Potter. She watched him sit up and shift so that he was cross legged on the forest floor. She watched her year mate's back, watched as his breathing slowed and she could only guess he was in some sort of meditative space.

Her heart sped and the only thing her mind could register was that she wanted to be in that circle. She wanted to sit beside the famous Harry Potter and worship as he was. Eleven years of hearing how wrong it was seemed to be all for naught…she craved it like the air she breathed and the magic that pulsed through her veins.

Suddenly the air became thick and heavy and the girl found herself leaning against the tree for support. Her heartbeat had slowed, her breaths had become shallow, and her eye lids drooped; the power that radiated from him…from Harry Potter was astounding. It seemed to saturate the air around her and permeate into her very bones. Who was he worshipping? She wanted to know desperately. Would he be angered if she revealed the fact that she had followed him? She didn't know, but she was going to try anyway. Just watching the awe-inspiring sight before her had her whole body singing with need.

All too soon the fire was dying down and the magic started to retreat. The girl gave a heavy sigh and one last, longing glance before she turned around and made her way back to the castle. She felt as if something inside her had awoken and with a vengeance. And now she knew she needed to speak with Harry Potter.

Harry had just finished closing the circle and his body felt more alive than it had in years and also more tired. This wasn't an everyday ritual but one celebrating the coming of winter. Now he could start his end of the deal with Arae every day. Speaking of Arae; Harry walked over to where she lay and smirked at the floating snake. Heavy magic, not quite as heavy as when he had met her, crackled and popped around her as she writhed in mid-air. Her scales were more iridescent, her body longer and thicker, and as she opened her mouth Harry could see a blue venom leaking from her fangs.

Letting her be for now, Harry redressed and warded the altar he had made in the tree. He put every ward he knew into it and weaved them as tight as he could. To any passerby's the tree would look like any other tree in the forest. Finally Harry turned to the body of the muggle and raised his wand, _"Evanesco." _Harry had to put quite a bit of power behind it but was satisfied when the entire body disappeared.

_**~Very, very good mortal.~**_ Arae hissed in pleasure and Harry turned to face her.

_**~On the eve of Maybon, a wonderful selection for your first big ritual.~ **_Arae twisted in the air and slithered towards him, wrapping around his shoulders. _**~From one so powerful as well. I confess myself excited for more worshipers. You will acquire them soon?~**_

Harry made one last cursory glance around the clearing they had used; making sure nothing was out of place. _**~I'll try, but for now let's go back to the castle. It's late and I have to be up early.~**_

The pair walked back in companionable silence, Harry running off the high of the ritual and Arae reveling in the small shred of worship she had received for the first time in centuries.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm thrilled that we've finally reached the 500 review mark! Thank you all so much for following this story! When I woke up and checked its status I was like OMG! Haha. As for the few grammatical errors I will say this in my defense: It's much harder to beta your own work than somebody else's. :P Anwho…on with the story!**

P.S. You have to tell me if the identity of the girl shocked you :P hahaha

**Chapter 14: New Alliances**

_**DAILY PROPHET **_

_**GREAT BRITAIN EXTENDS AID! **__**By Reeta Skeeter**_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies, early this morning it was announced that, in a joint effort of Chief Warlock Lord Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, Barty Crouch Sr., Britain will be lending aid to New Zealand's Department of Secrecy. As you all are aware Britain and New Zealand have had quite the political strife in the past, most notably when New Zealand leant aid to the infamous Dark Lord Grindelwald. However the Ministry of Magic has decided to leave the past and extend an olive branch to help a fellow magical community in need._

At of eight o'clock yesterday morning Chief Warlock Lucius Malfoy went to New Zealand and signed peace treaties, made negotiations, and hashed out the final details the King. When he returned it was with a triumphant gleam in his eye. Not only was the alliance secured but Chief Warlock Lucius Malfoy was also able to reestablish trade between Britain and New Zealand. But it did not end there my dear readers! Oh no, our new head of the Wizengamot also hashed out all the details with King Aperahama Ballantyne and his royal advisors to create a whole new office both within our Ministry and their palace.

_The sixth floor in the Ministry of Magic is home to the Department of Magical Transportation. This floor will be remodeled to also home floor 6 ½, which will house two different offices. The first will be the formal office of the Polynesian Liaison and his staff. This will allow Britain and New Zealand to work together much more in the future. The second half of floor 6 ½ will be the new Department of Experimental Potions. This will be run by two of New Zealand's finest Potions Masters; Lord Demarco Crompton, and Lady Sophia Shaw. _

_Now my dear readers comes another breath of fresh air, not only have Minister Fudge, Chief Warlock Malfoy, and Lord Barty Crouch Sr. created job opportunities for our new allies but for us as well. New Zealand is new dire need of Aurors and Ward Masters to help with their very serious problem of muggles finding ancient magical drawings and artifacts. As we have mentioned before the New Zealand monarchy has been forced to turn to mass obliviations to keep our secret. Two offices will also be opening up in the New Zealand palace, filled with our own witches and wizards; The Department of Magical Secrecy and a formal office for a British Liaison and his or her staff. _

_The New Zealand staff will be here on December 13__th__ and a ball will be held in their honor on December 17__th__. Expect invitations to arrive soon with further details. The Ministry has officially opened its doors to all applications which can be found in the Atrium of the Ministry and we have also included one in this copy of the Daily Prophet. _

_Our fellow wizards are in need my dear readers! Our safety is in jeopardy! If New Zealand crumbles to the muggles it will be all of us who are exposed! Our Ministry has taken the first steps and now we need you my dear readers to step forth and help our sister country! We need you to fill these new job openings and help keep our world away from the muggles! _

Harry laid down the Prophet and smirked, his plan had worked. Not only was the Malfoy name even more reputable but this would make Tom's war a bit easier in the end. Harry looked to Draco who was smirking smugly at the picture of his father shaking hands with King Ballantyne.

"I wonder who the British liaison will be," Harry asked Draco as he fed Hedwig a piece of sausage. She nipped him affectionately and butted her head against his hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" A high pitched voice asked. Harry turned to Daphne Greengrass and raised an eyebrow in question. "Well Lord Malfoy as Chief Warlock can't go so my father will be the one chosen."

A snort gathered the group's attention and they all turned to Parkinson, "My father and Minister Fudge have been close for years. He'll be the perfect candidate." Harry watched Greengrass' eyes narrow lethally and waited for her to tear Parkinson apart.

"Who in their right mind would use a Parkinson to represent England? They're-"

"Mr. Potter," an oily voice came from behind Harry and at once most of the talking at the Slytherin table died. Harry turned and found Severus Snape staring at him. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked, wondering why Snape was there. He hadn't done anything to get into trouble.

"I would like to see you in my office after you are finished with your meal."

Harry felt a bolt of shock pulse through him, "I'm finished now Professor. We were just speaking about the Daily Prophet."

"Well then, follow me."

Harry nodded and turned back to the group, "I'll catch you guys later." The group nodded, somewhat dumbfounded, it was no secret Snape wasn't too fond of Harry. He grabbed his bag and pushed away from the table before following Snape and his billowing robes. Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was magic that made them flare out so dramatically.

Snape led Harry deep into the dungeons and into the door across the hall from the Potions classroom that had a gold plate attached that read 'Professor S. Snape.' Snape held the door open for Harry and Harry entered and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk. His office was just as creepy as Harry had pictured it. There were shelves lining the walls filled with jars. In the jars were different plants and body parts of animals suspended a yellowish tinted liquid. However the wall behind Snape was filled, floor to ceiling, with books.

An awkward silence settled over the room and Harry couldn't help but think back over the past two months trying in vain to think of something that might warrant a visit to Snape's office. Yet Harry couldn't think of anything. "Mr. Potter," Snape started and leaned forward in his chair, "I know of your…current dislike of the headmaster."

Harry nodded, still trying to figure out where this was going, "I also know that tomorrow is the anniversary of your parents' deaths. If you find yourself…not wanting to be around the celebrations of Samhain, you are welcome to spend your day here."

Harry's mouth dropped open and formed a small 'o' for a second before he regained composure. "I didn't think you liked me." Irritation bit through Harry, that wasn't what he had meant to say. He had meant to say thank you or accept his invitation, this would be a perfect way to start to build a friendship with the man. Harry wanted to curse himself.

Snape sneered for a moment, "I-" there was a brief silence as Snape tried to come up with a reply. "Your father and I were enemies, Mr. Potter. It is hard to let that hatred die when you look exactly like him.

"However," Snape drawled and intertwined his fingers, "you are not him and I realize that. With your dislike of the headmaster, I wish to become a person you can talk to if you should ever need."

Dumbfounded for a moment, Harry scrambled for words that somehow got lost on the way from his brain to his mouth. "I-Thank you." Snape nodded and waved his hand, opening the door, "Now get out or you'll be late for your flying class."

With a smirk Harry stood, "Thank you sir." Then Harry was out the door and into the hall of the dungeons wondering if that really had just happened.

The Potions Master leaned back in his chair and wandlessly summoned his drink that was on the table to his right. He drank deeply, relishing in the burn that seared down his throat.

Severus Snape was a complex wizard. He had many reputations, all of them not nice. A reformed Death Eater, a traitor, a spy, an evil teacher, a pining soul, and a manipulative genius; all of these fit in some degree but if you asked him to describe himself with one word, it would be dunderheaded. He was probably the biggest fool he knew. Severus, underneath the snarky, venomous exterior was a die-hard romantic.

That was his biggest weakness. Ever since he could remember Severus had dreamed of finding the love of his life. But over the last decade Severus had wizened up a bit. He now realized how he had mistaken his first love for some fantasy of soul mates. A small piece of his heart would always be Lily's, for being the light in his life when he was abused by muggle filth, but Severus knew now they were never meant to be. Some opposites did attract, but they were just too opposite. Severus was a dark wizard, with pureblood beliefs. Lily had been a light witch who despised anything to do with the Old Ways.

The night she had been killed, was the most emotional night of Severus' life. He mourned the loss of the Dark Lord, but also wanted to kill him himself. He mourned the loss of Lily and his fantasy of what could have been; the dream of the only thing Severus had ever wanted. Severus had been distraught; the side of him he buried deep had been in despair. He had hated himself in that moment. And that was when he had made a deal with the devil. That was the night he had doomed himself to this life.

Severus took another, deep gulp of the amber whiskey and stared into the fire as his thoughts began to race. Here he was ten years later with nothing to show for his life. He loathed the monotony that he had been forced into. He loathed the brats he was forced to teach. He loathed the healing potions he was forced to make. Most of all however, he loathed how he had to shun a side of himself. Severus would give anything to have a muggle under his wand or a lethal poison of his own concoction brewing before him.

Then Harry Potter had entered. The very boy he had vowed to protect, and consequentially held Severus to this monotonous life. But the boy was so unlike anything Severus had ever imagined. The boy had thirst for knowledge; Harry was never seen without a book in his hands. His abuse in his early years had only made him stronger, a leader. But the abuse also did one other thing, one thing that had hope flaring to life within Severus. The abuse had created an all-consuming hatred for Albus Dumbledore.

Severus' manipulative mind was fast at work as he stared into the fire; if he could use Harry's love of knowledge…he could fix the mistake he made so long ago… The plan was so far-fetched, so completely crazy that it just might work. Severus felt a spark of excitement roll up his spine, the monotony forgotten. He drained the rest of the glass of whiskey and began to plot to get his life back.

On the other side of the castle crimson eyes were staring into another fire place. Tom was just as pleased as he was pissed. Lucius had done well for himself, very well, but had his right hand man looked for him even once? No. Lucius had covered his own hide and then forgot about his master. As soon as Tom got passed this bloody dog and retrieved the stone he would make himself a new body. When he did have his own body, Lucius would be first on his shit list. He would pay. He would writhe on the dirty floor until he was on the brink of insanity.

Tom fingered the mismatched wand fighting the urge to snap it in half. He wanted his wand, his yew wood with the phoenix feather core. He missed the comfortable grip it had and the skulls crafted into the bottom. Harry's wand had felt pleasurable in his hand, his magic had responded with glee at the half-match. However it had only increased the longing for his wand. A wizard's wand was an extension of himself, the bond between the two was almost intimate. Tom ground his teeth and promised himself he'd find that wretched rat as soon as he had his body back.

It seemed there was a list starting of all the things he needed to do once he returned to power. The only thing stopping him was that bloody dog…and Harry. It was as if the boy had known that Tom hadn't planned on staying the entire school year. As if he was saddened by the thought of him leaving. Which was ridiculous. Tom scoffed to himself; that was his soul mate he better not be sad about a bloody defense professor leaving.

Soul mate.

Those two mere words made him wary and delighted all at once. Tom could still feel the slight shock he had felt the night he had laid Harry on his bed in his dorm. It was a simple spell, but one of the hardest Tom had ever cast. He had stood there for at least an hour, watching the sleeping boy, before he gathered up the courage and pulled out his wand. On one hand it was a blessing from fate herself who had been such a cruel mistress of late. However when it came to Tom Riddle he didn't do things ordinary, he had always been extraordinary in everything. So it would only make sense that he murdered his soul mate's parents and tried murder him as well. Boring just wouldn't do. Nope. Aside from Tom being amazing his soul mate was also; the only known survivor of the Killing Curse.

Harry was so much more than that though. He was immensely intelligent, hungry for knowledge, and Tom wondered if Harry wasn't slightly insane as well. Not that he had any room to judge on the sanity department; he had been lost in the chaos of madness before Harry had brought him some semblance of sanity. It seemed as though Harry also believed, if only ignorantly somewhat, in the pureblood beliefs.

For all the good aspects of Harry Potter there was one that Tom just couldn't ignore. He was a weakness. All his life Tom had squashed the weaknesses out of himself. He had obliterated his emotions, worked his body and his magic to the limits and beyond, he had killed that muggle filth, he had achieved an eidetic memory and enhanced his hearing, and he had completed masteries in almost every known branch of magic. Tom Riddle had no chinks in his armor…until now.

Harry was young and still had a world of knowledge to learn. It would take decades for his soul mate to reach his potential, and Tom didn't have that time. He planned on having his body back by summers end and that was only because of Harry. After that he would start from scratch, he would host the balls and galas in Britain, Russia, Bulgaria, France, and Czech. Then he would weed through slowly but surely until only the best remained. Then finally he would mark them. And when Tom had enough followers he would infiltrate and attack.

But Harry was a weakness.

Tom knew of at least two men and one witch on the globe, at the moment, that were on the verge of trying to become dark lords and lady. They would either need to be recruited or killed; Tom had no time for amateur brats who had it in their mind that they could challenge him. Then there were the alliances with at least six different kinds of creatures that needed to be renewed. All of this was dangerous, especially so for an eleven year old.

With a growl Tom got up from his chair and walked to the window. Today was one of the last flying lessons of the year and Madam Hooch had called all the first years together to teach them the rules of Quidditch. Tom watched them flying about as thought. If all went well then by October of next year he should have his body back and his manors restored. That meant that by December all the plans for the Yule Ball would finalized and ready. Tom did some quick mental math and his lips curled. Eleven may be too young, however Harry would be thirteen before any war broke out.

Tom chuckled quietly and an evil smirk curled his lips, "Watch out Harry Potter," he whispered, "the Dark Lord always gets what he wants."

Harry shivered as a wave of satisfaction that was not his own rolled down his spine. As he tossed the quaffle to Draco Harry sent a burst of curiosity towards Tom. What had the man so…odd? Odd was the only word Harry could describe it as. There was plotting going on, he could feel that much, but there was also smugness and something else, something sinister. However the only answer Harry got was one of those rare moments that Harry loved. He was enveloped in a warm thick blanket of security and protectiveness, or was it possessiveness? Either way it startled Harry and he very nearly fell off his broom. He managed to stay on but it felt so good to have Tom surprise him like that, and it made it hard for Harry to keep his secrets. Maybe he should just tell-

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" Harry turned a second too late and bludger hit him with the force of a bull in his lower right side. Harry heard a several sickening cracks and a few pops before stars filled his vision and the world went black.

She watched in horror as the bludger Ron Weasley had hit, hit Harry Potter in the side. Without thinking she sped towards his falling body and nearly collided with his best friend Draco Malfoy. Her heart was beating rapidly and fear was pulsing through her veins as she and the blonde boy seemed to work together without words. She gracefully wrapped her right arm around Harry's waist while she thanked every deity out there that she had cooperated in those flying lessons her mother had forced her to go to. Draco Malfoy wrapped his left arm around Harry taking some of the weight off the girl's broom. Together they managed to slowly bring Harry down to the ground and lay him flat.

"Out of way! OUT OF THE WAY!" She winced as Madam Hooch screamed and stepped back near a horrified looking Draco. But just as Madam Hooch was about to wave her wand Professor Quirrell and Madam Pomfrey came running out of the castle faster than she'd ever seen. Not that she was complaining, Harry's whole side was deformed and a bone from somewhere was sticking out. It was morbidly fascinating to her and she would have wanted to study it longer if it hadn't been Harry.

"MOVE!" Professor Quirrell screamed so that Madam Pomfrey could get through the students. She hadn't ever heard him scream before but the panic in his voice was unmistakable. Her hand slipped into Draco Malfoy's and she whispered, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Her actions seemed to snap Draco out of some sort of horrified daze and he turned to her, "Stay with him! I don't know who you are but stay with him while I go get Professor Snape to floo my parents! If you don't I'll make sure you never see again is that clear?" Her eyes went wide and for the first time she saw a very serious, very scary Draco Malfoy.

"Yes," she whispered and then he was gone, full out running across the lawn. She had wanted to tell him he hadn't needed to threaten her, that she would have stayed even if he told her to leave but he was already gone.

So she turned back to the horrific scene and wiped away a tear. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Quirrell were levitating Harry on to a stretcher and Harry was whimpering even though he was unconscious. She fell in step behind Quirrell on the right side of the stretcher, mindful not to bump it, and as they passed a shocked Ronald Weasley she glared at him with murder in her eyes. His face paled when he noticed her and for the first time in her life she plotted someone's death. Her lips curled into an evil, twisted ghost of smile and she watched as Weasley fainted.

The walk back to the Hospital Wing was long and Quirrell kept second guessing everything that Madam Pomfrey said. It was clear to her that Harry meant quite a lot to Quirrell. She only hoped he didn't die, they weren't friends yet, she knew that, but she wanted that chance.

"His spleen….kidney…appendix…He needs St. Mungos!" She listened as Madam Pomfrey listed organs that were damaged. Quirrell was cursing colorfully under his breath and she listened, wishing she had a deity to pray to. She prayed to them all, pleading and begging for them to save Harry.

When they arrived to the Hospital Wing the two adults had only just put Harry onto a bed when the large doors slammed open with such force that the one on the right cracked when it hit the wall. She watched as Lord and Lady Malfoy came storming in with Draco not far behind. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape just a few steps behind him.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Lady Malfoy screeched as she unholstered her wand.

She watched as Madam Pomfrey gaped and began to speak, "Now this is my ward I-"

Lady Malfoy nearly killed Madam Pomfrey with a look that froze even her blood, "Get OUT! Under Section four of the Hogwarts Charter I am allowed to care for my child as I see fit."

At this Dumbledore tried to intervene, "My dear Lady Malfoy, I am quite certain Poppy can-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Fire blazed in Narcissa's grey eyes and everyone in the room eyes widened dramatically and no one else tried to persuade her. Lucius gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "take care of our Harry." After that Narcissa wiped a tear away from her eye and watched everyone leave.

Tom stared Narcissa in the eye for a moment, not wanting to leave but knowing it was best. Narcissa was his best healer and if she required silence and him out he would leave. He had seen her work miracles, and she had better this time. It went unspoken but when he saw her shudder he knew she had gotten the point. He turned and left the Wing, closing the doors behind him.

Narcissa turned to an unconscious Harry and nearly cried. She took a moment to gather herself before going into what she called her healer mode. She rolled up the tight sleeves of her robes and took a deep breath, "Tippy, Dobby, Brink!" She commanded in a tone of steel. Three pops were heard and she didn't even spare them a glance. "I need my emergency potions bag, a pan of boiling water, and clean bandages now!"

Three more pops signaled their departure and Narcissa waved her wand, banishing all of Harry's clothing except his boxers. The sight threatened to make her cry once again but she ground her teeth and continued. She ran a diagnostic scan she had created when she had been the Dark Lord's personal healer. Several balls of light protruded from the end of her wand and they covered Harry's body from head to toe. AS she knew they would, the ones in his torso all lit up a violent red. Narcissa's heart broke at the thought that she was going to have to open Harry up to have a look at the damage.

Another three pops were heard as the house elves returned with what she needed but they stayed motionless on the other side of the bed like they knew they were supposed to. "I'm so sorry Harry," Narcissa whispered and kissed Harry's cheek before forcing a potion down his throat that would put him into a temporary coma. When Narcissa was sure Harry was completely under she touched the tip of her wand to his sternum and drew it downwards, slicing open the skin.

"I want to know who is responsible for this," Lucius demanded in a hiss at Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his hands and shook his head sadly, "I am afraid, that this was just a Quidditch accident. You know as well as I that these things sometimes happen. No one is at fault." Tom sneered in his corner, leaning back against the wall, but he didn't say anything. He was too pissed, too far gone in the madness that had consumed him for so long, that he couldn't play the part of worried Defense teacher.

"Poppy do you think Mr. Potter will be okay?" Draco watched McGonagall ask the MediWitch. The MediWitch was still quite furious about being thrown out of her own wing. "Well he would've been just fine if I was in there."

"You were talking about removing three of his organs! How is that fine?!" Draco jumped as the girl next to him shouted angrily, her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes were hard in anger.

"They were non-vital! He wouldn't have been able to play Quidditch again but at least he would have lived!" Madam Pomfrey hissed, "Who knows what she'll do to him!"

Draco nearly yelled in outrage at the insult to his mother but his father beat him to it, "I would hold my tongue if I were you Poppy. That is my wife you are speaking of!" Draco had only heard that tone from his father twice before and both times ended in a very, very maimed individual.

"Let us," the headmaster spoke, "try to all calm down. Why don't we go have some tea in my office and let these two children return to their common rooms?"

"I'm not leaving," Draco and the girl hissed at the same time. They both looked at each other oddly for a moment before looking back at the headmaster.

"Alright, alright, you two can sit here and wait for news. Now, how about tea?" Dumbledore asked the adults.

"I will stay with my son if you don't mind, headmaster." Lucius said, his tone expressing the fact that he did in fact not care what the headmaster said. The professors ended up leaving with a promise to return when word of Harry's condition was released.

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing Narcissa was wrist deep inside Harry trying to stop the internal bleeding before she could do anything else. Ribs had punctured his lung and spleen while his kidney had been split messily in two. "Dobby the water!" The house elf appeared beside her and she dipped her hands in the water. With her wand in one hand and a piece of Harry's rib in the other she muttered a string of Latin and watched it temporarily stick together. "Brink I will need the bottle of Skele-grow from the manor."

Narcissa focused on the lung next and with a wave of her wand the fluid went flying out and landed on a basin at the edge of the bed. She dropped her wand beside Harry held her palms over the hole before muttering another string that sounded almost like the beat of a drum. Without care of how messy her hands were again Narcissa grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair back into a sloppy bun. Next she worked on the second piece of rib she found temporarily sticking it back the way she had the first.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, too stunned at what was happening to demand any answers as he normally did. This girl had helped him save his best friend and then stayed with his best friend while he had to go retrieve his parents, and he didn't even know her name.

"Susan Bones," Susan half smiled and held out her hand. Draco looked at her dumbly for a moment before taking her hand, "Draco Malfoy."

Silence returned after that, the pair of them just sat there and stared at the wall ahead of them. After a few minutes Draco spoke in a rather dazed voice, "You're a Hufflepuff."

Susan nearly laughed but she nodded even though he wasn't looking at her, "And you're a Slytherin."

"Yeah."

Ten minutes of absolute silence reigned. Susan was planning out how she could sneak into the restricted section of the library. She needed to learn a few nasty curses. Weasley was going to pay for harming her going-to-be friend. She couldn't maim him, even if she did find the curses, she couldn't. Susan couldn't get caught doing anything bad, and maiming the Weasel would be pretty noticeable. Her mother would string her from her toes if she broke a law. Amelia Bones, Susan's mother, was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Draco on the other hand was slowly coming out of his stupor. He couldn't get over the fact that one minute Harry was flying with a smile on his face and the next moment he was falling through the air. His Harry. He had seen so many Quidditch matches and ooh'ed at so many of the bloody injuries that it didn't faze him anymore. But…but this was Harry! As each minute ticked by the less dazed Draco became and the angrier he got. This was his best friend!

Draco fumed silently but the rage just kept building until the empty chair on his right went flying and crashed into the stone wall ahead of them. "Who did this?"

Tom watched the two kids who had forgotten he was there from the corner. "Ronald Weasley hit the bludger," the girl, Susan Bones replied, her voice as hard as granite.

Draco jumped up, even more infuriated than before, "AND YOU! Why do you even care?! You've never spoken to Harry a day in your life!"

Tom watched curiously as the girl fumbled, apparently not having an answer. Draco continued, "You probably want to see the famous Boy-Who-Lived! Well piss off-"

"I DO NOT! I don't have to explain my reasons to anyone let alone a pompous arse like you! I'll bet every galleon in my purse that what I want to talk to him about you don't even have a clue he's doing!" At this Tom got curious. Very carefully he lightly brushed the girl's mind. Susan Bones had a little Occlumency training but not near as much as Tom had anticipated for being the head of the DMLE's daughter. However what truly shocked him was what was going through the forefront of her mind.

Tom about gasped like an idiot when he saw Harry in her mind, images of him in the Dark Forest casting a circle. Tom watched through the girl's mind as Harry set up the altar in a tree and he about fell over in disbelief when he saw Harry slicing open the neck of a muggle and producing the black fire.

As stunning as it was Tom pushed it into the back of his mind to think about later. He reached for Quirrell's wand and planned to obliviate her until he came upon her desire. It was like a need for oxygen. This girl, Susan Bones, wanted to follow the Old Ways with a passion that rivaled the most experienced practitioners…and that's why she wanted to talk with Harry. Tom debated what to do for a moment while the two children continued to bicker.

He could obliviate her…doing so would protect Harry from anyone finding out. But in doing so the girl might possibly never discover her thirst for the Old Ways, and there were so few practitioners to begin with. Tom couldn't decide, so he delved deeper into her mind than he had before and searched. There was no intent to tell anyone but still…it was dangerous to allow her to keep them.

After a moments debate Tom delved back in her mind and selected the memory of that night. He pushed his magic in lightly, blurring the face of Harry until it was nothing but a cream and black colored blob throughout the entire memory. It had been too long to erase his name from her memory, but now with the face gone no one could prove anything. Tom pulled out of the girls mind and went back to watching the two.

"He's going to pay," Draco hissed as he grabbed his wand.

"No, no! Not yet you baboon! Even if we could do more than knock him back we can't injure him until your mother is done healing Harry!" Tom watched as the Malfoy heir realized the girl was right.

"Tonight then, when everyone's asleep. We'll meet in the library and get into the restricted section. We'll teach ourselves the curses and then go after him." Susan nodded in agreement with a dark smile.

"And when Harry wakes up, we can teach him what we learned." Tom snorted silently at the same time the Malfoy heir did.

"Trust me Susan, we won't be teaching Harry anything. That boy reads more than anyone I've ever known. Knowing him, he could teach us." Susan grinned widely, and Tom's eyebrows rose.

"We could all study together!" Susan whispered excitedly. Tom couldn't help but wonder if this girl was too naïve to know what Dark Magic truly was but when he brushed her mind briefly his question changed to was he dealing with another Bellatrix LeStrange?

**A/N : OMG! YOU ALL WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT! FORGET WHAT YOU SAW! OMG OMG I CANT BELIEVE I LEFT THAT THERE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Whew! 18 pages/8,400 words and this is only part one! Holy skhslsdhfsa! I am sorry it took so long, but it took me ages to really get the feel of Voldemort/Tom; to really be able to define his character when in private with Harry. I rather like it. I do want to take a moment to thank each of you for reading, staying with, and reviewing this story! It means so much to me! When we broke 600 reviews I almost cried (I didn't because that's plebian and unbefitting a Slytherin like myself, but almost). Lol. I hope you all continue to stick with me and my story. (P.S. those pairings that some of you saw were only ideas, not fact :P)**

**Hmm…oh yes, if you have a face book and are a part of the large amount of potterheads who follow fan pages, I am now admin'ing one. It's a fun way to get to know other potterheads and play games and laugh. Nothing monumental but fun nonetheless. If you want to like us you can go to: www . facebook saneAsIam Just remove the spaces. **

**Alright, Now that I have taken up your time, get to reading! You have 18 pages of awesomeness to read! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Shedding the Lies (Samhain Pt. 1)**

Word had been sent that Narcissa had finished healing Harry via house elf. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tom, Lucius, Draco, and Susan were all standing in a crescent formation waiting for the doors to open. When they did however, the sight was not pretty. Narcissa's usual pristine appearance was shattered. Her silky blonde hair was thrown up haphazardly into some sort of messy bun with strands dangling down and sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her hair also had streaks of dried blood in it. The front of her expensive gown was torn and bloodied, and the sleeves themselves looked to have been torn off, no doubt in some bout of frustration.

When Lucius had stepped forward Narcissa nearly collapsed in his arms and Draco ran forward to hug her. "How is he Narcissa? Will he be okay?" Narcissa stepped back still clutching Draco and smiled, "He's just fine now. I removed his appendix but repaired everything else. His body just needs to rest now." Narcissa turned to Madam Pomfrey, "I apologize for my unladylike behavior. You may take him out of his induced coma tomorrow morning."

Madam Pomfrey sniffed and raised her nose in the air, "Of course."

Lucius turned to Draco and pierced him with a stare for a long minute before he spoke, "You did well son. Watch over Harry and keep us informed."

Draco and Susan stood off to the side after the elder Malfoys left, watching Madam Pomfrey run scans over a sleeping Harry. "He's in perfect health now Albus, not even a bruise left." Madam Pomfrey admitted with just a touch of annoyance laced in her voice. "His body has been through a lot though, he just needs to sleep."

"Headmaster, is the Weasley boy not going to receive any punishment for nearly killing Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

The headmaster smiled cheerfully, making Draco want to step on the man's throat and rip his beard off by hand. "No, no. Severus you know how Quidditch is, it is a delightful sport but it is very dangerous. I highly doubt Mr. Weasley was purposefully trying to harm Mr. Potter. Now, let's leave Mr. Potter to rest. Come now," He ordered and everyone minus Draco and Susan turned to leave.

"If it's alright Headmaster," Susan spoke up, "I think Draco and I would like to sit with Harry for a bit."

"Alright alright, but no fussing when Madam Pomfrey says it's time to leave."

"Of course Headmaster."

With one final look at a safe, peaceful Harry Tom dragged himself from the hospital wing. There was no pain coming from the bond, only a peaceful calm, which soothed Tom more than anything. When he had saw the impact from the window…and then felt the mind-blowing pain…he had lost it. There was no denying to himself about his situation anymore. The sheer amount of panic he had felt, the heart-stopping fear that had clenched his chest for the first time in his life… It only made him more nervous about the coming years.

Tom let his feet guide him and he paid no attention to where he walked. He just needed to get rid of this jittery feeling that was plaguing his limbs. Tom walked along the halls and out of the entrance hall. The fresh air was like a soothing balm to his frazzled mind. He could and had accepted the fact that he shared a soul bond with Harry Potter, the reason for his disembodiment. He could and had accepted the fact that said boy was eleven. And he could and had accepted the fact that it was a boy he was bonded to.

What Tom was struggling with was the fact that he cared. On some deep, primal level that he had thought long dead, he cared for Harry Potter. Watching him fall from the sky, feeling his pain…Tom had not had a reaction like that before. Ever. Sure over his long life he had had various males and females grace his bed, but never once had he ever cared. Even more, none of them had actually cared. Sure they would try to seduce him with romantic words and declarations of love. But how did you love what you didn't know? They had loved the power and had gotten addicted to the adrenaline from the danger.

Did he know how to care for someone? Could Tom ever truly accept someone caring for him? But that was getting ahead of himself, could Potter ever care for him? Truly care and not get drugged by the power? The sad part was, even if Harry ever did claim so, Tom knew he would never truly believe it. Not until the bond was complete. A part of him knew he should feel bad about that but honestly why? Seventy years of being alone and hated and worshiped, was he truly expected to just believe that someone was going to care?

_**~Human!~**_

Tom stopped in his tracks and looked around for the owner of a very familiar language. But there was no animal on the ground.

_**~HUMAN!~ **_An angry hiss came again, _**~UP HERE!~**_

Tom looked up and was shocked when he found an iridescent onyx snake with black eyes draped over the limb of a tree he was under. How odd. Snakes almost never had black eyes, in fact Tom didn't recall ever seeing a black eyed snake before, _**~Hello beautiful, what are you doing up in a tree?~**_

_**~I'm stuck, human, obviously.~ **_Tom snickered quietly for a moment before raising his arm and holding it out for her to slither on to. She did so and curled around his arm until she had reached his shoulders and was draped around his neck.

_**~Do you have a name?~**_ Tom asked as he continued his walk, this time having a destination in mind. It felt pleasant to have a serpent around him again, especially one that seemed intelligent. Of course this little thing could never replace his sadistic familiar; Nagini was truly one of a kind. At more than seven feet long and thicker than any man's thigh, she was the offspring of a constrictor and some sort of venomous snake, they would never truly know just which of each kind, however she was the epitome of everything he could have hoped for in familiar. Sadly Tom had had to leave her in the forests of eastern Albania when Quirrell had stumbled across him, but he would return for her.

_**~Of course I have a name human. I am Arae.~**_

So this little snake had obviously at some point belonged to a worshiper of the Old Ways, the ways of the wizards before the "light" had taken hold of the country. Good to know that some hadn't forgotten. Tom cracked his neck as he continued to walk past the decrepit willow, merely smirking as it tried to slam it large appendages down, a mere foot from where he walked. For the countless time, and it would surely not be the last, images and plans that Tom had spent decades planning unraveled in his mind like the most detailed blueprints.

Whole Wizarding cities would be reconstructed and restored to their former glories. The magick of old, the worshiping, would be promoted and encouraged with the same ferocity they were now banned with. Hogwarts curriculum would be remodeled, a few new subjects would be added and a few teachers would be fed to his familiar.

But those were merely scratching the surface. These contracts with muggles that were still monitored today would be abolished. Each and every muggle that knew of magic and the contracts would be eliminated. Then one by one every muggle protecting, dark magic banning, creature limiting law that had been passed would be burned. The Ministry would fall to him and he would burn it down and build it up from the ashes. Muggles would be in their rightful place and wizards would not be restricted, especially those with the thirst for power.

Eleven branches of magic were banned and now virtually unheard of even within some of the most prominent pureblood houses, excluding the Malfoy's and the last of the Blacks. Tom himself had personally taught Bellatrix everything she knew and Lucius was a man with a thirst for power. The Blonde had not always been Tom's right hand; he had worked very hard to achieve that position. From the moment the fourteen year old Lucius had met Tom he had delved in his family's library. It had not been for naught, Lucius had risen quickly through the ranks. However the rest…the rest would need to be taught of course. Tom would have to bring in witches and wizards from Bulgaria, Russia, and most importantly Moldova to reeducate the British society. However Moldova would be the most difficult to attain, there was a long standing hatred there.

_**~Are you going to respond?~**_ The angry hiss snapped Tom out of his straying thoughts. _**~Someone named you after a goddess of curses?~**_

The snake seemed to give a sort of scoff, earning a raised eyebrow, and said, _**~I suppose you could say that.~**_

Whoever named her had done quite a bit of research beforehand. Arae had been a long lost goddess for over a hundred years. The only reason Tom himself knew of her was because of Corvinus Gaunt II, Tom's great grandfather, and his memoire that had been hidden in the Gaunt shack underneath a floorboard in the attic. Corvinus had been a spell crafting genius and Tom had learned of at least a hundred different spells from that leather bound book, but he had also learned of Arae. Corvinus had written about worshiping her, about how it had been in their family line for at least three generations that he knew of. Tom never worshiped any god or goddess though, for so long he had wanted to but had gotten distracted and fascinated with other rare magic, then finally engulfed in the madness.

Once again the serpent broke Tom out of his reverie, _**~I belong to no one, my human is student here at the school.~**_ A student? Tom mentally listed all of his students that could possibly have that much potential and access, it was more than likely an older Ravenclaw however Rosier, a seventh year Slytherin girl, could possibly have the access and she definitely had the brains.

Tom's lips curled into a menacing smirk, he would remember the Rosier girl when it came time to recruit. _**~Such a shame, you are quite a stunning serpent.~**_

Tom sat down by the edge of the Black Lake and leaned back against a tree that was older than he was. He used to sit in that exact spot and read back when he had attended Hogwarts. _**~What I would like to know though, is why you were not shocked to find a speaker. It is almost as if you knew I am one.~ **_Crimson eyes watched the snake look away for a moment, but he was momentarily confused be the hissed laughter that followed.

_**~Of course I did, my human told me. He is a speaker as well.~ **_Tom froze, his mind and his body didn't move or think a single thought for an entire minute. The shocked quiet hadn't lasted long though, questions soon started bombarding him from every angle. How was there another speaker? How did they Tom was a speaker? He hadn't spoken the snake tongue in months. Was there another branch of his line out there that nobody knew about?

After a while the questions calmed and Tom's body relaxed from the tense form it had been. Once more Tom ran through his students, starting with the older years, searching for anyone who might be different from the rest. Someone who had slipped by him unnoticed. But then a question popped in his mind, what if they hadn't gone unnoticed? Crimson eyes widened in disbelief. What if said mystery student had captured Tom's attention flamboyantly. What if said student was so noticeably different from others, that he hid in the attention? What if he was so comfortable around his Defense professor he spoke of the taboo?

~_**Harry Potter.~**_ Tom hissed in a whisper, his crimson gaze staring out into the horizon as his brain tried to process this new information. Harry Potter, his soul mate, was a parselmouth. Tom knew for a fact that the Potter line had no Slytherin blood in it. The mudblood however…maybe she was some cast off descendant of a Slytherin squib. In theory it was plausible that her blood didn't have enough magic to resuscitate the dormant parselmouth ability, but the infusion of old blood like the Potter line would, therefore producing an offspring with the ability. However it was nearly impossible to know for sure, unless Tom found the muggles that had abused his Harry. The article had said that Harry had been living with his mother's sister.

The chances of Tom only taking a hair follicle and not the woman's life however were nonexistent. He would murder them brutally one day.

_**~So you are as smart as he says…yes Harry is mine. Though I am thinking of fashioning him a new name, being the mate of a Dark Lord requires a solid name. I was thinking Charon. What do you think?~**_

Tom didn't answer for a moment; his lethally sharp mind was now threatening to tip over the edge into madness. His thin lips curled into frown as he continued to stare out in the distance for a while. It made no sense. No logical explanation could be formed. How on earth Harry knew he was Voldemort. The longer Tom tried to keep his grasp on sanity and think of some sort of answer, the faster sanity slipped from his grip and his vision tinted red.

_**~HOW?~ **_Tom finally demanded in a voice that could cut through dragon hide, grabbing the snake by the throat in a move so fast his arm seemed to blur. Tom was snarling now and looking the snake in its onyx eyes. However Arae seemed unfazed, _**~How did I come up with it? Well Charon is the one who brings souls to-~**_

_**~Not the name you bloody animal! How does he know? How did Harry find out I am Lord Voldemort?~ **_Tom was milliseconds away from severing the snakes head from its body.

_**~Ahh well,~ **_The air around the wizard seemed to become more dense, it got thick and heavy in a matter of seconds. Then it started to crackle and Tom's crimson eyes looked around before looking at the snake. _**~I suggest you unhand me and ask politely if you would like to know the answers you seek.~ **_Arae hissed threateningly and showed off her magnificent fangs that were dripping in a brilliant blue venom. Tom dropped the snake on the ground as if it had scalded him and it landed with a loud 'thud', earning another angry hiss.

_**~Tell me!~ **_Tom demanded in a hiss just as angrily, though he was pulled back on the teetering fence of sanity by the blue venom. He had never seen or felt anything like this before and Tom had a feeling he needed to proceed with caution. What had Harry gotten himself into?

Was it some sort of demon? It would make sense, no snake, no matter how magical, could shift the magic in the air as it was. How had Harry gotten ahold of a demon? Did it even matter? If the demon didn't kill his raven haired mate, Tom might just do it himself for being so damn moronic.

_**~Well what?~ **_The snake demon snapped as she coiled her body and raised her head,_** ~You want me to spoil the surprise? Oh no, when Charon tells you then I will watch your expression with glee.~**_

Tom reached for his wand with every intent of killing this demon, _**~You little-~ **_he snarled murderously, but was cut off by a mocking tone.

_**~Ah, ah, ah, you don't want to do that. You see if anything happens to me, your soul mate dies.~ **_For the first time in Tom's life, he faltered; and rage seared through his veins. What did she mean Harry would die? What had Harry done? What-

_**~Well I see you have some sense to heed my words. I expect you will get your answers soon enough. Now take me back to my mortal.~**_

And that was it, the confirmation Tom needed. The word mortal…Tom couldn't fathom why Harry would be dumb enough to deal with a demon, or how he even found one. But then to name it after a goddess? Tom growled loudly, murderous rage vibrating through his body and his magic crackling around him, and grudgingly let the demon wrap around his arm. He would find a way to get Harry out of this mess and then he would teach the boy the consequences of being so foolish. It would be a very painful lesson.

Meanwhile, Draco and Susan were sitting on opposite sides of Harry, going back and forth between reading and talking. Susan looked up and peered at Draco, wondering for the millionth time why he was reading an Arithmancy text. Finally she rolled her eyes and just asked.

"Because," Draco drawled as he laid his book in his lap, "Harry had decided to study ahead before we had even met and the mudblood Granger, you know the one in Ravenclaw?" Susan nodded and giggled at the thought of the annoying muggleborn, "She's awful don't you think? I mean I know a lot of," Susan paused and her hazel eyes went wide and sparked with excitement, "mudbloods. But Granger's just terrible! We have Herbology and History of Magic with Ravenclaw and it's just terrible." Susan giggled at the memory, "She actually tried to answer questions in History for the whole first week. I swear I couldn't believe how thick she was!"

Draco smirked and nodded, "Yes well the mudblood decided she was also going to self-study and while I have accepted the fact that Harry is some kind of freak, I will not let a mudblood best me. Actually I think quite a few of the Slytherin first years are doing the same."

"I'll have to check into it," Susan nearly squealed in excitement, "there's no way I could stand going into third year and having her rub it in my face. I think I would learn the Unforgivables, just to use them on her." Susan felt a maniacal thrill go through her at the thought. The Unforgivables…a shudder of excitement went through her at just the thought of learning them…to actually wield one… to feel that power rushing through you and pouring out of your wand.

It had been only a month since she had seen Harry kill that muggle in the forest and yet she had changed so much. It was like the scene had awoken desires in her that had been dormant. "You know," Draco broke Susan out of her thoughts, "you're a little crazy."

Susan scoffed playfully finding herself okay with the term, "Yes well you're a little arrogant." She watched Draco smirk and shrug his shoulders before turning back to his book. Susan felt her cheeks heat before she buried her face behind her Charms textbook. They stayed like that, reading and occasionally chatting for another two hours before it was time to head back to their own separate common rooms. As they closed the Wing's doors behind them Susan turned to Draco, "Good night Draco."

Draco seemed to debate something before he nodded stiffly, "Good night Susan."

Tom rolled his eyes as he waited for the children to leave. Once they were gone he stormed through the giant doors, going through undetected with only a flick of his wand. Harry was still lying there, unmoving, and the very image made Tom falter for a fraction of a second and shudder. It was only feeling the peaceful emotions coming from his mate that kept him in the range of sanity, though even that was back and forth. He tossed Arae down on Harry's blanket without care and glared at her, _**~You tell him he is expected in my office as soon as he wakes up or I will find a way to end you without harming him.~**_ Tom snapped with murder in his eyes, he would kill her soon either way.

_**~You can try.~ **_Came a cheery sing-song like reply.

Tom's lips curled back into a murderous sneer and he spun on his heel and exited the hall. Arae gave a hiss-like laugh and draped herself over her mortal. The older mortal was much too easy to antagonize but it was still fun. Arae couldn't wait for morning to come and for all the secrets to be exposed. She hadn't reduced herself to mere animal form to watch them lie and dance around each other. Boredom had struck her and she was not one to wait. The unconscious mortal may be angry in the morning; well, she knew he would be angry…not may be. But he would soon see that it was for the best.

The next morning found Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey standing over a still unconscious Harry Potter. Arae had hid under the blanket when she had heard them approach and was currently lined along the side of her mortal's leg, listening to the elder mortals speak.

"But Albus!"

"No Poppy. It is not to be brought to his attention."

"To his attention? How could he not know that he reeks of Dark Magic? Albus the boy sets off the detectors! He is only eleven!"

"Exactly Poppy, listen to yourself. Harry Potter is only eleven he is not practicing Dark Magic, I am afraid that he will always set off detectors due to the scar upon his forehead."

A gasp was heard. "Surely Healer Malfoy-"

"Knows and has kept it to herself. As I hope you will."

"I don't like this Albus this isn't right."

"I know, but alas it is for the greater good. Now come, let us wake Mr. Potter. I am sure his friends are anxious to see him awake and about."

Poppy nodded and administered the potion that would wake Harry. Within a minute Harry began moving. At first his head fell to the side and his right arm stretched out, flexing the muscles. But after a few minutes emerald eyes opened and immediately Harry's arm lifted and draped over his face, blocking his eyes from the brightness of what he had immediately recognized as the Hospital Wing.

Straightaway Harry started wracking his brain trying to remember what had caused him to be put in the Wing. After a few blurry moments the practice Quidditch game came back to him and Harry groaned. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Irritation bit through him at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. Harry only grunted in response. "How are you feeling?"

At the question Harry froze and took stock of his body. He moved his toes and fingers, then his legs and accidentally bumped a familiar form. When Harry moved to his torso he was slightly surprised to find that there was no soreness at all. He felt as if he hadn't been mauled by a bludger. "I feel fine."

"Very good. I need to go alert the Malfoy family of your status. I will leave you in Madam Pomfrey's care." Harry heard the man leave but didn't lift his arm to watch him go. He simply laid there for a moment waiting for Madam Pomfrey to say or do something. However after a full minute of silence Harry peeked underneath his arm and found her staring at him with the oddest expression.

"Something wrong?" Harry fully removed his arm and sat up, cracking his neck and popping his back.

"No no, your clothes are on your bed Mr. Potter. Scans show you are perfectly normal so you may go when you are dressed." Harry watched her hurry towards the back of the Wing, her office, and wondered what had gotten into her. But he wasn't able to think on it long; Arae slithered out and was hissing in some sort of cackle, if you could call it that.

_**~And what do you find so amusing?~ **_Harry asked as he summoned his robes towards him.

Harry watched her grow about a foot in length and curl up before raising her head to meet his. _**~Your mate has…requested your presence in his office upon your wake.~ **_Something in her voice made Harry instantly wary.

_**~Wait a second…how do you know this? Last I saw you were in a tree while I was flying. How did you get in here? Who did Tom tell to tell me this?~**_ Harry's mind was flying a mile a minute, fighting to cut through the last of the sleep induced haze.

_**~He told me.~ **_Harry turned livid and he grabbed Arae by the throat with reflexes honed by years of Quidditch. He squeezed tightly and glared at her, _**~What have you done? What did you do?~ **_ The rant was going to continue but Harry felt his body go heavy and then there was pressure in his thigh. In seconds it became painful and Harry cried out quietly as he felt his bone bending.

_**~Release your hold on me you filthy mortal.~ **_The pain became so bad that Harry feared his bone was going to snap so he let go, he dropped Arae on the bed and fell back, sighing as the pain stopped. _**~You dare lay a harmful hand on me?~ **_Arae was now on his chest, her face in his and she was spitting angry. _**~You are lucky that I do not want to have to start from scratch you filthy mortal. After everything I have done for you, you dare?~ **_Fangs were now in his face and Harry flinched back as the air seemed to suffocate him.

_**~You…..~ **_Harry choked out, not able to get enough air. And then it all stopped. Arae vanished into thin air and Harry was left gasping for breath. Once he caught his breath Harry quickly dressed and left the Hospital Wing, not caring about wherever Arae went. Though he did wonder why he wasn't dead yet. He had laid a harming hand on her, though it didn't really harm her nor did he have the intent to kill. Had he escaped death by a loophole? None of that mattered. What did matter was finding Tom and finding out how much he had been told. Fear ate at the tail ends of the burning animosity that scorched through his own veins. Feeling the calm, sadistic amusement from Tom helped none whatsoever.

As Harry stormed the barren halls the air crackled around him and if one of the students had seen they would have run away in fear of the look in Harry's eye. However once he actually got there, once he was actually in front of the plank of wood that separated him and his anxiously awaiting soul mate, Harry paused. Even in all of his rage, he knew this was it. These next few moments had been what he had come back for, what he had longed for since the day those crimson eyes lost their fire and the powerful reptilian body laid at Harry's feet. The fear started to eat at the rage a little more.

With a deep breath his rage quelled minimally and Harry sent a burst of magic at the door. The door flew open with a bang and Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw a very calm Tom, sipping whiskey from a crystal tumbler by the fire with a book in his hands. Without waiting for invitation Harry stepped in the man's office and waved his wand, simultaneously slamming the door shut and throwing up a specific blend of wards that was something of his signature. All of this was done without tearing his eyes away from brown ones, and the color seemed to infuriate Harry more.

"Show me," Harry demanded, gripping his wand tightly, "don't hide now that all my secrets are flying in the wind."

It was a moment before Tom reacted, but Harry watched as brown melted and gave way to the crimson he loved. "What secrets little serpent? The fact that you are in possession of a demon or that _**you know who I am and can understand me right now?~ **_ Harry shuddered as Tom slid into parseltongue mid-sentence. Snitches erupted into his stomach and for a brief moment his emerald eyes slid closed, however he was not shocked to find an inquisitive Tom Riddle standing a little too close to him when his eyes reopened, and his mind went on the verge of going hazy.

_**~I wonder, little serpent, what other secrets you are hiding.~ **_Tom traced the outline of Harry's jaw tenderly as he hissed.

Warm comforting emotions slowly started flooding Harry, barely there at first but soon ate away all traces of anger that Harry had had. That left his fear exposed and Harry hated the vulnerability, but when he tried to turn around a cruel grip on his shoulders appeared. "You will not turn away from me Harry," Emerald eyes widened when he heard the rage and felt the pain that wasn't his. _**~Never,~**_ Harry whispered as his hand reached up to cup the hand still on his shoulders, missing how the lethal crimson glare softened in surprise.

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked, breaking the moment that had him wanting things that could not happen until Tom had his own body back.

"Your little demon told me very little and yet so very much at the same time." Harry scrunched his face up and asked, "Demon?"

"How did you find one?" Tom asked, his voice had an edge in it that almost made Harry shudder, "What could have been so bad that you made some sort of deal with a demonic soul?" Harry's eyes widened comically as he realized Arae had told Tom very, very little. Harry took Tom's hand in his own and tugged, pulling the man towards the two chairs.

Once both of them were sat down Harry spoke, "Arae isn't a demon, she's a goddess. No!" Harry held up his hand as Tom tried to interrupt. "She really is a goddess."

Crimson eyes were narrowed at him as he Harry spoke but then after a moment they widened, "That is whom you were worshipping in the Forest." It wasn't a question but Harry felt himself nod before what Tom said truly hit him and his mouth dropped open.

"How do you know about that!?" Tom waved it away as if it were of little importance but Harry merely glared at him until Tom relented with a sneer, "A Hufflepuff followed you, I suspect you will learn about it later. Her and the little Malfoy heir have become friends."

Harry nearly laughed the whole idea was impossible. A Hufflepuff girl had followed him and then befriended Draco? Draco befriended a Hufflepuff? "The real question, Tom continued, breaking Harry from his disbelieving thoughts, "here is how you got ahold of a demon?" Harry shifted in his chair, fidgeting. He hadn't practiced this. He hadn't even thought about how he would tell Tom everything. This wasn't supposed to happen for another two years, when he had proved himself. With a sigh Harry pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

How could he make Tom believe that Arae was a goddess? How could he even begin to explain the horrendous, despair filled past that had required her help? He couldn't just blurt it out, yet how could Harry make Tom believe…. The elder wizard showed just how far he had come since Harry had returned to the past as he sat there, almost patiently, waiting for Harry to speak.

After a few minutes of only the sound of the fire popping in the background Harry had an idea. Emerald eyes slid shut for a moment and Harry sucked in a deep breath and let it out nervously. He hadn't ever done this before, this was complete invasion of privacy and could be extremely dangerous, but not only was Tom the most accomplished Ligillimens alive, he was Harry's soul mate. They were bound soul, body, and mind. Hopefully the latter part truly would protect them from anything going wrong.

Harry opened his eyes after another breath and looked Tom in the eye. It didn't take long, maybe thirty seconds, for the elder wizard to catch on and when he did Harry felt his slight shock flicker through him for a second. Tom's touch was like warm brush of wind against Harry's Occlumency walls and Harry took one last hesitant breath, not breaking their eye connection, before letting Tom in.

Harry followed his soul mate inside, barely feeling his body slouch slightly as he retreated into the farthest part of his mind. Tom was already there of course, looking rather shocked at where he stood. Harry didn't blame him, it was on rare occasions one ever went this far deep into a mind and when they did the chance of damaging the mind was high. The mindscape was past the Occlumency walls, farther down than the stray thoughts, and beyond the office Harry had created to store his memories. The mind scape was blank box in appearance, its color varying for everyone and it not only held the essence of who you were, but in a tome back at Grimmauld it said this was also the level in which soul mates could share their minds with their other half. The telepathy, which would come later when the bond was finalized, was only the beginning. Tom and Harry had the precious ability to actually share their memories with each other without the use of time consuming pensieves.

"Harry-" Tom drawled warningly, knowing exactly where they were and not liking it at all.

"It's okay, our bond protects me. You won't hurt me." Harry cut him off before thinking of a couch. A black loveseat appeared to their left and Harry motioned to it. "Everything you need to know…well, it's a lot. You're going to want to see it anyway." Tom pierced Harry with a long curious gaze before he nodded sharply and sat on the loveseat. With a deep breath Harry sat next to him and curled his legs back up near his chest. "Um, just remember we're in my mind. I'm protected, but I don't know the boundaries of that protection. So…" Harry looked away, "try and stay sane."

Harry didn't wait for a response, he wanted to get this over with, or maybe leave entirely while Tom watched which wasn't possible. In order for Tom to see this Harry had to be there too. The wall ahead of them shimmered and Harry glanced at Tom as the man sat up even straighter and his emotions screamed focus. After a few seconds of shimmering the wall rippled and color appeared, producing the first image, Harry's first memory.

"_This will be your new room," Petunia Dursley snapped, still upset at the state of her living room. "This is where the freaks belong," a long, bony finger pointed inside the dark cupboard under the stairs. Little four year old Harry Potter looked up with large tears welling up in his eyes, "But I dun wanna go in t-there!" To Harry the cupboard was a dark and scary cave like in the picture books his auntie read to his cousin at night, for all he knew there could be a dragon lurking in the black space. Harry felt the slap to the back of his head from his aunt and it knocked him forward. Clutching his blanket Harry fell onto the fold up cot his aunt and uncle had placed in there. Harry finally let his tears fall; he didn't want to be in here. He hadn't meant to make those glass things break. He didn't want to be a freak._

Harry tore his eyes away from the wall and let his forehead rest on his knees. He hated those fucking muggles. Loathed them. His hatred for them grew even after he had returned to the past, when he had started living with the Malfoys and seeing how children should and were raised. Just listening to the various memories play made him itch to slaughter them mercilessly. On the fourth memory, the one about accidentally turning his teacher's hair blue, Tom had surprised Harry by wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into his lap.

The punishments that followed had Tom tightly gripping Harry, one arm firmly wrapped around him while the other hand rubbed Harry's back. Harry only snuggled into the warmth, wishing desperately that it was Tom's own body once again, but he knew what it was like to be trapped in a body you didn't belong in. So Harry simply pushed the fact that it was Quirrell's body out of his mind and focused on the fact that his soul mate had him wrapped in his arms.

"My powerful little mate," Tom whispered a few minutes later and Harry looked to the wall to see what he was talking about. "Apparition so young…and no harm? Very powerful indeed."

The rest of Harry's childhood went by in a flash and all too soon Harry's was bombarded by Tom's confusion. Fury licked through Harry's veins as Tom watched the muggles drag him all over England trying to escape the Hogwarts letters and more confusion crushed him. Harry actually started watching again as Hagrid turned his umbrella on Dudley.

It was there that the scene paused, Dudley's fat, terrified face plastered on the large wall and Tom stopped stroking Harry's back. "Dumbledore did not send that oaf to retrieve you." Harry cringed at the cruel ice that was in Tom's voice.

"He did," Harry got up from Toms lap and stood.

"No he did not, I know that because I was there when McGonagall received your letter and Dumbledore was most upset that he didn't need to send you aid for your supplies." Harry sighed and looked towards the wall, pulling up a different memory.

"You want to know how I met Arae, the goddess? Here watch, then you'll understand." Before Tom could respond the wall rippled and new picture came up. A twenty six year old Harry stood in the parlor of Grimmauld Place balling up a newspaper in anger. Harry flinched when he saw himself. He had been gaunt then, his cheeks hollow and the bags underneath his eyes a dark purple, making his blood shot eyes stand out even more. His hair was a tangled mess and his robes were wrinkled in the extreme. All in all with Harry clutching a bottle of fire whiskey, he looked horrid, and was barely recognizable.

"What is this?!" Tom his furiously, not taking his eyes off the screen as the older Harry grabbed his cloak. "Me."

A cocktail of emotions exploded inside Harry and it took every ounce of determination to chase them away and keep Tom level headed. Harry watched himself onscreen as his face crumbled at the sight of the trio leaving the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

At the same time Tom's mind was reeling at what he was watching. There was no such shop in Diagon, two of those people were but eleven years old right now and the third he didn't even know! As if his brain refused to come to any conclusions, Tom stood there, still as statue, watching the screen without a single thought.

_"Honestly Hermione,"_ Tom watched the red headed woman speak, her voice layered in aggravation, _"how could he be like this when he doesn't even know? He's completely oblivious to what we did and he's still being a whining git. I'm a much more suitable partner than that- that monster." _

_"I don't know, Ginny. Harry's always been a tad, er, hopeless. He was so easy to manipulate, but I think that's because we were his first friends."_ The one who looked like the annoying mudblood in his class giggled and then hiccupped rather loudly, causing the trio to burst into a loud laughter. It was beyond obvious that these three were highly intoxicated. Tom's crimson eyes narrowed as his brain still refused to do anything other than watch the picture play out. _"Remember what Dumbledore said,"_ The brunette witch continued, trying in vain to not slur her words, _"that soul mates, even if unaware, never get over the death of the other. He might be like this forever."_

The brunette witch bumped the red headed witch with her hip and winked with a grin, _"I know of a jealousy potion you could try, Ginny. Harry would sniff out a love potion but if he's jealous of you then he'll likely fool himself into thinking it's because he loves you." _Tom found his attention on Harry in that moment; his sunken, bloodshot eyes were narrowed in a hatred rarely seen and the man's wand was mere inches away from the witches head, poking out from under the invisibility cloak. _Do it, _Tom found himself thinking, _kill her. _

_"I can't believe we pulled it off. Even now when it's been a few years. Potter killing his own soul mate! When I was finally alone I laughed for hours! Dumbledore was a genius for pulling the whole thing off even in death. Though, I would have killed my soul mate too if they were a Dark Lord, or even a bloke. I always knew Potter was gay...I just didn't think he would still be dark if he fought against Voldy. Oh well cheers to nine happy hears without the evil bastard!"_ The words halted both the Harry on the screen and Tom's little thought process.

Killed.

Harry had killed him? That simple question opened the floodgates and Tom's mind spun. In mere seconds Tom knew he didn't need to watch the rest for answers. But he did. He watched the deathly skinny, gaunt Harry collapse in the middle of the cobblestone street, sobs wracking his body. It wasn't long before she appeared. Tom's mind went wild at the thought; Harry had told the truth, she was a goddess. He had strangled a goddess.

_"However, there are ways for me to return to strength, which is where you, my dear, come in. I have enough power left to give you the opportunity to extract the revenge you desire, to change it all and never feel the loneliness, the heart ache, the emptiness you feel ever again."_

Harry watched Tom worriedly. The elder wizard hadn't moved a single muscle since this had started. In fact, if it weren't for having to force him to stay calm Harry would have feared Tom had been petrified. When the memory ended with Harry waking up in the cupboard Harry let the wall go dormant and return to its natural grey. Then he waited.

Tom was torn, completely severed down the middle. Half of him wanted to storm up to that wall and watch the large gap in between the small boy in the cupboard and the gaunt, sickly looking drunk he had seen. This part needed to know what happened. How had Dumbledore pulled this off? How had a mere…how had a mere school child defeated the greatest wizard of all time? How had his horcruxes been found out? How had he let them be destroyed? How had he never known that his soul mate was killing him? Had Harry been by his side and deceiving him? No, that idea was tossed out immediately. There was no way he would have not noticed that. So that only meant…that meant that Harry had joined Dumbledore and they had defeated him. By the looks of it Harry had befriended the same Weasley twit that had almost killed him and the Ravenclaw mudblood. This part of Tom sneered and demanded answers and bloodshed.

The other half...the other half of Tom was new. He found himself wanting Harry in his arms. He wanted to…talk. Tom physically sneered, breaking his statue like form. This new side wanted to reassure himself that Harry was safe in his arms, far away from the manipulations of Dumbledore. The man would die…Voldemort would make his death agonizing. He would watch the man's spirit break before he would let the man wither, a plaything for his Death Eaters.

Harry watched Tom as he tried his best to quell the explosion of emotions, but he couldn't douse them all. His own fear and worry was eating at his core as he stared at the man who sneered at the grey wall. Doubt started to creep into Harrys mind as he stared at the cruel sneer that twisted Tom's lips.

"Tom? I-" Harry froze, staring wide eyed at a glare so murderous that he hadn't seen it since Weasley had killed Bellatrix.

"Never." A chill ran down Harry's spine at the pure venom that dripped from the elder wizard's voice. Harry could only nod dumbly, words failing as his mind and body reacted oppositely. His mind was scared, scared that he had only made the situation worse. Harry's body on the other hand was fighting its prepubescent state with urges of a more mature body. Harry mentally slapped himself, only he would find a murderous Voldemort sexy.

"Well I'm not calling you Voldemort all the time," Harry said, not filtering his words. It was actually comical to see the look of shock that crossed the man's face and Harry let out a maniacal little giggle. "Marvolo," the elder wizard said stiffly after a moment of thought, "shall suffice."

"I'm Marvolo and I talk like a robot." Harry mimicked, continuing his crazy laughter. Marvolo's confused and annoyed look only made Harry laugh harder. "I do wonder if I have damaged your brain."

Harry shook his head with a smile, "You haven't done anything."

"Exactly," Marvolo smirked, "my presence alone is too much for your simple mind to bear."

Harry felt his mouth drop open, "Did you- Did you just make a joke?"

Crimson eyes rolled and Harry about keeled over in shock, "Yes well we couldn't very well talk about our situation with that atmosphere. It was either fix my mood or fix Dumbledore's existence." An airy, manic giggle left Harry breathless and he stared at Marvolo for a few moments. He hadn't ever witnessed anything like this.

"I wish you could but he's not allowed to die until I say so, which will be…" Harry trailed off pretending to think, "When his soul is shattered into pieces."

Marvolo's eyebrows rose marginally, "I wasn't aware of any soul that resides in the old fool."

"What?" Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion, everyone had a soul.

"He was ginger before he became so decrepit." Harry lost it, he burst into side-splitting laughter. The grey room went blurry as his eyes watered and he had to collapse on the couch to keep himself from falling on the floor. Marvolo's lips twitched upwards into a ghost of smirk, pleased with himself. He couldn't remember the last time, if he ever had, felt like making someone laugh or making a joke. The only jokes he made were usually twisted and cruel.

Of all the times to be joking, now would probably be the worst. Marvolo knew they didn't have forever, as much as he hated it someone was bound to come looking for either of them especially since it was Samhain. It was Samhain. It was this day ten years ago that Marvolo had killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill Harry. Ten years ago to the day that he had lost his body. Yet here he was, in Harry's mindscape learning of a failed life and second chance. Of a soul bond that had changed him far more in the last three months than Marvolo had ever been changed before.

Marvolo supposed he shouldn't dwell on killing his mate's parents, Harry seemed completely unperturbed. However he conceded that Harry did look to be mid to late twenties in that last memory, he was not the boy he appeared. Harry was also suspended in a body that did not fit him. Crimson eyes roamed to a now lounging Harry, he was still grinning and his eyes were closed. Long black hair had been tousled but the famous lightning bolt scar was still visible. Marvolo had the most foolish urge to trace it with his finger, to –

"Ehem," Marvolo cleared his throat, and his mind. Emerald eyes snapped open and Harry's head rolled to the side to look at him. "I think we have established the fact that you are indeed from the future and that we should, for our own best interest find goddess Arae and worship her spectacularly tonight. As you did, without my consent, bind me to her did you not?"

A smirk threatened to curl Marvolo's lips as Harry glared at him, albeit playfully. "We have also agreed Albus Dumbledore is to suffer a most horrific death, after he has seen the error of his ways." When Marvolo felt his mate's sadistic excitement his lips did curl, perhaps there was hope of teaching his mate dark magic after all. He had feared, somewhere in the recesses of his brain, that after being strictly a light wizard Harry would be uninterested in the beauty and power of the Dark Arts. He would have to investigate this further.

"Now we should proceed with watching exactly what happened in the time between your obese muggle pig finally attaining a tail and the moment you saw the three undesirables leaving the shop in Diagon." Harry's dread settled into the pit of Marvolo's stomach like a boulder sinking to the bottom of an ocean of panic. Marvolo ground his teeth and flooded both emotions out with a cool calm that he was barely able to collect. He was certain the worst had yet to come and he prayed to the new deity he was bound to that he could keep his grip on his sanity while watching his worst fear, his own downfall.


End file.
